The Eldest
by VeronicaLee
Summary: Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protector desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.
1. Prólogo

**The eldest**

Sinopse – Para todos, ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado toda a sua família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos assassinos do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele como o seu anjo negro desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite de inverno.

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Prólogo**

Tudo começou numa noite fria de inverno quando ela tinha apenas seis anos. Estava a nevar e toda a cidade de Konoha se cobria com um espesso manto branco, o que parecia torna-la ainda mais bonita.

O inverno era, desde sempre, a sua estação preferida. Enquanto as outras crianças ficavam fechadas em casa ao pé das lareiras a lamentar-se que estava muito frio depois de brincarem durante algum tempo com neve, ela gostava de passar horas ao frio, a ver como toda a cidade ficava incrivelmente bela coberta de branco, a fazer anjos no chão e a fazer guerras com bolas de neve contra a sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi. No entanto, a principal razão pela qual ela gostava de fazer tudo isso era porque a sua mãe lhe fazia sempre companhia, sentada na borda da fonte gelada, a observa-las a brincar e quando se cansavam, as duas raparigas corriam para os braços da mãe e esta dizia que deviam ir todas para dentro porque já estavam com os lábios roxos.

Depois de a sua mãe falecer naquilo que todos diziam ser um 'acidente' na produção do seu novo filme, isto porque a sua mãe era uma actriz muito famosa, ela e a irmã nunca mais quiseram sair para a neve. Mas agora, passados seis meses da morte da mãe, ela queria voltar a ver a neve, decidiu. Talvez se ela fosse para o jardim naquela altura do ano, se sentiria mais próxima da mãe e recordaria os bons momentos passados com ela.

Com cuidado, desceu da grande cama e calçou as suas pantufas. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, tendo o cuidado de não fazer qualquer barulho, e saiu para o corredor. Apesar de a casa estar cheia dos seguranças do seu pai, ela sabia que eles não a conseguiriam ver se caminha-se silenciosamente pelas sombras. Desceu pelas escadas utilizadas pelos empregados até à cozinha, onde havia uma porta fechada à chave que dava para o exterior. Apenas algumas das pessoas de confiança do seu pai tinham acesso às chaves daquela porta, mas mesmo assim ela estranhou não haver segurança. Sentiu-se agradecida por ainda haver alguém suficientemente estúpido para ousar desrespeitar as ordens explícitas do seu pai.

Puxou uma cadeira até ao segundo armário do lado esquerdo e subiu, abrindo as portas para encontrar várias chávenas brancas perfeitamente arrumadas em filas direitas. Encontrou uma pequena chave metálica presa com um fio vermelho debaixo da terceira caneca da segunda fila, que provavelmente havia sido ali colocada pelo mordomo, que não fazia ideia que ela sabia do esconderijo e era um dos homens em quem o seu pai confiava. Levantou a cadeira com dificuldade e voltou a pousa-la no seu devido lugar e dirigiu-se, em passos pequenos e silenciosos, destrancar a porta.

Assim que saiu para o exterior viu o grande jardim outrora verde coberto de branco e abriu um pequeno sorriso que não se atrevera a mostrar desde a morte da sua querida e amada mãe. Sentia tanto a sua falta que até a podia ver ali, sentada na borda da fonte, a sorrir-lhe. Caminhou até lá, sentindo as suas pantufas cor-de-rosas, grandes e fofinhas, ficarem molhadas a cada passo que dava. A água estava transformada em gelo, como sempre acontecia. Sentou-se na borda e lembrou-se como costumava fazer aquilo com a mãe, que olhava para ela e para a irmã como se elas fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo. Sentia tanto a falta da mãe, pois na presença daquela mulher que ela adorava, ela podia simplesmente ser a Hinata, uma rapariga tímida e introvertida. O seu pai, por outro lado, queria que ela fosse forte pois um dia iria herdar um grande património e ela tinha que estar à altura.

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária a escorrer pela sua face e muitas outras acabaram por seguir o seu percurso. Ela não podia chorar, porque ela era uma Hyuuga e, segundo o seu pai, os Hyuugas não choram nem dão parte fraca. Talvez fosse por isso que o seu pai não chorara a morte da sua mãe, apesar de ela saber o quão aquela situação o afectara.

Observou novamente toda a paisagem antes de se virar para a porta, mas estancou ao ver que não estava sozinha. Ao lado da porta que ela tinha deixado aberta estava um rapaz, mais velho que ela, a fixa-la. Não era nenhum dos homens do seu pai pois ela nunca o havia visto e vestia roupas simples pretas, mas apesar de ser novo, passaria facilmente por um deles pelo seu olhar gélido e frio. No entanto, apesar de ele estar armado, ela não se sentiu ameaçada, soube de imediato que ele não lhe queria fazer mal. Depois de alguns segundos, o estranho rapaz estendeu-lhe uma mão como um convite mudo para ir com ele, e ela aceitou, depois de secar desajeitadamente as suas lágrimas à manga do pijama branco com ursinhos.

Entraram na grande mansão de mãos dadas e ele guiou-a habilmente pelos corredores até à porta do quarto do seu pai, a suite principal da casa. Os seguranças à porta ficaram confusos se o deveriam deixar passar ou não, já que ele estava com a filha do chefe, mas ele passou por eles como se nem os tivesse visto, puxando-a delicadamente pela mão.

Bateu à porta com duas batidas frenéticas e controladas e esperou uns segundos até Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca da família, vir abrir a porta. Quando o fez, ele fixou o rapaz desconhecido à sua frente, o seu olhar a tornar-se mais duro e perigoso à medida que reparava que ele carregava uma arma na mão esquerda e segurava a mão da sua filha primogénita na outra. Ele ia dar ordem aos seus seguranças para atacarem o seu visitante indesejado quando este o surpreendeu, estendendo-lhe a arma.

- Talvez devesse melhorar a sua segurança e a da sua família. – Informou, numa voz rouca e máscula que não era típica de qualquer adolescente. Depois de o mais velho apanhar na arma, estendeu-lhe, educadamente a mão da pequena rapariga que os observava em silêncio, sem perceber o que se estava a passar.

Depois de dar um rápido abraço à filha e a puxar para dentro do quarto, o homem observou o seu visitante de alto a baixo, chegando à conclusão que tinha sido desafiado por um miúdo. Um miúdo muito mais promissor que alguns dos meus melhores homens, deu-se conta com amargura. No entanto, ele fora até ali e desafiara-o e ele não ia dizer que não a um desafio, ficara até agradado com aquela coragem e perspicácia. Se ele era assim tão novo, iria tornar-se um grande aliado quando crescesse.

- A partir de hoje, tu trabalhas para mim. – Decidiu por fim, não dando espaço para contestações. Devolveu a arma ao seu dono e assistiu-o a coloca-la nas calças de ganga. – Como te devo chamar, rapaz?

Quando viu o mais novo fechar os olhos, por apenas um momento, pensou que aquele miúdo se ia arrepender e fugir a sete pés, mas só percebeu o quão errado estava quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos. Aqueles olhos que anteriormente era negros como o ónix, agora exibiam uma cor vermelho sangue que não enganava a mais pura das almas e Hiashi não era parvo, sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava.

- O meu nome é Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p>Primeira fic de Naruto a ser publicada aqui, espero que gostem.<p>

Se lerem, por favor façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews, com criticas postivas ou negativas. É importante para mim ter uma ideia se esta história vale a pena ou não!

Chamo à atenção que é apenas um prólogo muito curto, não um capítulo, apesar de já dar uma pequena ideia da história.

See ya!


	2. A herdeira dos Hyuuga

Voltei!

Em primeiro lugar, eu fiquei babada com as reviews que me deixaram. Eu achava que não ia ter nenhuma, mas afinal parece que houve quem gostasse. Nada me faz mais feliz, acreditem.

A minha demora deve-se essencialmente às minhas aulas que começaram e eu tive que me adaptar, já estava demasiado habituada às minhas merecidas férias. Este capítulo também foi difícil de escrever porque eu tenho muitas ideias para esta história e queria distribui-las correctamente. Tentei não deixar muitas pontas soltas e este capitulo vai ser para explicar alguns pormenores importantes da história.

Espero, honestamente, não desapontar ninguém com o rumo da história.

Sinopse – Para todos, ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado toda a sua família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos assassinos do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele como o seu anjo negro desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite de inverno.

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

Explicando alguns pormenores:

1.É um universo alternativo e ninguém é ninja. Não existe jutsus nem nada disso. Há duas famílias que têm olhos especiais e por isso mesmo têm muito poder: a família Hyuuga que tem o byakugan e a Uchiha o sharingan.

, o irmão do pai da Hinata, está vivo.

Acho que é tudo, deixo então o capítulo um.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um – A herdeira dos Hyuugas<strong>

_Dez anos depois_

O colégio de Konoha, mais conhecido por Academia pois era assim que os residentes daquela grande cidade se dirigiam a ele, era, segundo a opinião de muitos, uma escola privada onde só aqueles que provinham de famílias da elite e com imenso dinheiro podiam entrar, um resultado das mensalidades muito elevadas e do snobismo em relação à escolha de alunos. Havia bolsistas, mas esses eram invisíveis, passavam pelos corredores no anonimato como se nem estivessem ali. Segundo o seu pai, por outro lado, o colégio privado de Konoha era uma escola adequada para todos os jovens cujas famílias pertenciam à nata da sociedade e onde não havia misturas, o que impedia que os seus estudantes fossem influenciados para maus caminhos.

No entanto, apesar de ela saber que a opinião do pai era genuína, não podia deixar de pensar que a verdadeira razão pela qual ela ali estava era porque ele acreditava na segurança que era oferecida à sua filha primogénita, desde que ninguém soubesse quem ela era. Se houvesse alguma eventualidade, ele contava com Neji para a ajudar, apesar de ela saber que o primo a odiava desde sempre sem razão aparente e que, muito provavelmente, não a defenderia nem de uma mosca.

Era um colégio interno, o que queria dizer que passava quatro noites e cinco dias da sua semana limitada pelas grades de ferro velho bem conservados e eficazes, cuja única saída era um grande portão que só abria às cinco horas de sexta-feira, quando todas as aulas tinham terminado. Só aí os alunos e professores eram autorizados a deixar o recinto escolar e ir para casa, ter com as suas famílias. Alguns estudantes, no entanto, ficavam no colégio ao fim de semana, já que podiam sair para onde quisessem desde que estivessem presentes à hora de recolher e muitos dos alunos eram de outros países.

Na verdade, ela nem se importava muito de passar os dias úteis da semana trancada naquele colégio grande, luxuoso e cheio de actividades que qualquer um podia frequentar. Se estivesse em casa, ficaria sozinha no seu quarto enquanto o seu pai e todos os que trabalhavam para ele resolviam os seus "assuntos importantes e confidenciais". Não que ao fim de semana fosse diferente, o pai afundava-se em trabalho todos os dias do ano, mas assim arranjava sempre uma hora ou duas para ela, quando não estava a viajar. Normalmente perguntava-lhe pelo colégio, pelas notas e com quem ela se dava, depois ou iam tomar qualquer coisa, um chá no caso dela e uma bebida alcoólica no dele, ou ele levava-a a ver algo que tinha comprado e que lhe pertencia, muitas vezes fruto das suas actividades ilegais. Para além disso, já considerava aquele sítio a sua segunda casa. Como era ali estudante desde os seis anos, conhecia tudo muito bem, apesar de ninguém ali a conhecer a ela, excepto o director.

Para sua segurança, ela fora registada como Kamiya Hinata, já que Kamiya era o nome de solteira da sua mãe. Fora uma ideia do pai, que decidira que ela, sendo tão nova e frágil, era um alvo fácil para os seus adversários sem um dos seus homens por perto e segundo o director, nenhum estudante poderia trazer seguranças para a escola. Hinata tinha a certeza se o seu pai não respeitasse tanto o director do colégio, um homem de alguma idade chamado Jiraiya, até dentro daquelas paredes ela teria duas sombras a persegui-la por todo o lado.

Jiraiya fora muito claro com o seu pai, ela não receberia tratamento especial por ser filha de quem era, aliás, nenhum dos professores ou alunos saberia da sua identidade para além dele. Hiashi concordara desde que pudesse escolher a companheira de quarto da filha, pois uma vez que ela seria tratada como uma rapariga comum, teria de partilhar quarto como os outros. A escolhida fora Ino Yamanaka, filha de Inoichi Yamanaka, um homem com quem ele tinha negócios.

Ino Yamanaka era exactamente o oposto dela e fora exactamente por essa razão que se tornaram melhores amigas no quarto ano, quando Ino declarara guerra a Sakura, sua melhor amiga na altura, por causa de Sasuke, aquele que sempre fora considerado o rapaz mais bonito do colégio. Sakura era filha de dois médicos, mas tinha sido criada pela sua madrinha, Tsunade, que podia sempre ser encontrada no hospital que ficava no fundo da rua da escola. Tinha uma aparência fora do comum com os seus cabelos rosa claros e olhos verdes, mas nunca tinham sido amigas. Em parte porque Sakura era uma das pessoas mais pobres que ali andava e fazia de tudo para esconder isso, andando sempre com os mais ricos e populares. Como ela se apresentava como Kamiya, um nome desconhecido e que não vinha acompanhado de uma conta com imensos zeros, a rapariga dos cabelos rosa nunca lhe dera qualquer importância.

Ino e Sakura eram as melhores amigas até fazerem nove anos e declararem guerra por estarem apaixonadas pelo mesmo rapaz, Uchiha Sasuke. Ela acabou por se tornar amiga de Ino quando esta chegara ao dormitório a chorar, apenas para no dia seguinte declarar que Hinata seria a sua nova melhor amiga. Só aos dez anos é que ouviu o nome completo de Sasuke pela boca da sua melhor amiga loura e gelou. Pediu-lhe que repetisse e Ino apercebeu-se que algo estava mal, mas interpretou mal e começou a falar de um assunto que ela não esperava.

- O Sasuke não teve culpa do que aconteceu à família dele Hinata. Foi uma tragédia. – Resmungou, verdadeiramente ofendida com a atitude da morena. Hinata no entanto, não fazia ideia do que ela estava a falar. Felizmente, não teve que perguntar porque Temari, a filha do presidente da câmara de Suna, não era dali e também não sabia a história. Então, Ino olhou discretamente para os lados para verificar que ninguém ouvia a conversa, e começou a contar um história que lhe iria ficar gravada na memória para sempre. – Há cerca de quatro anos havia duas grandes famílias em Konoha, os Hyuugas e os Uchihas. Como tu sabes, ambas as famílias fazem parte de uma linhagem muito especial e são consideradas inimigas, no entanto, a família Uchiha conseguiu mais poder. O líder era Uchiha Fugaku, o pai de Sasuke. Ele teve dois filhos e dizem que o primeiro era um génio, um autêntico prodígio tanto na inteligência como a nível físico. Os Uchihas viviam todos juntos num dos bairros da cidade, eram uma família muito grande e a casa da família principal era no centro. Numa manhã encontraram tudo deserto e quanto foram a ver, estavam todos mortos. – Fez uma pausa dramática e Hinata prendeu a respiração, dando-se conta que não sabia nada sobre aquele homem que agora vivia debaixo do mesmo tecto que ela. – Sasuke era o único que estava vivo e o irmão mais velho desapareceu, o que levou toda a gente a pensar que tinha sido ele o autor daquela barbaridade. Ainda hoje o conhecemos como massacre Uchiha. A polícia procurou-o por toda a parte, mas nunca o encontraram. – Quando Hinata lhe propôs que talvez fosse um mal entendido e que era impossível um rapaz matar tanta gente, Ino olhou-a seriamente. – O Sasuke confirmou que tinha sido ele. O meu pai soube pela sua fonte na polícia, ninguém queria acreditar, até porque ele era só um adolescente.

Depois disso, nunca mais ninguém falara no massacre Uchiha, mas ela ficara com aquilo na cabeça. Seria verdade? Teria Itachi morto os seus pais? A sua família? Ficara tão confusa na altura, quase se recusando a acreditar naquilo. Acabou por perguntar ao pai se era verdade. Para sua surpresa, o pai abriu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu.

- Nunca pensei ter alguém daquela família a trabalhar para mim e a ser tão útil. Eliminou a concorrência e ainda se vai tornar um dos meus melhores homens. – Depois, olhou-a com desconfiança e perguntou-lhe de onde vinha aquele súbito interesse por Itachi. Ela desculpou-se por o incomodar e respondeu que tinha ouvido umas histórias na escola sobre o ocorrido e quis confirmar, o que pareceu descansar o pai. Quando passou por Itachi à saída do escritório de Hiashi, não se atreveu a olhar para cima, para ele, mesmo sentindo o seu olhar inexpressivo nos seus movimentos. Talvez estivesse enganada, talvez ele fosse uma pessoa má afinal de contas.

- Hinata. – Ouviu alguém a chama-la, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos. Virou-se para o lado para encontrar Ino com uma expressão entediada. – Viajas-te de novo.

- Desculpa. – Pediu de imediato, sentindo as bochechas a ficarem mais quentes por causa do seu embaraço. – O que estavas a dizer? – Perguntou, o mais baixo possível, apesar de saber que não era preciso. Estavam na aula de matemática e o professor era Kakashi, um homem jovem com cabelos brancos que usava sempre uma mascara preta a tapar-lhe a parte de baixo do rosto, que não impunha disciplina nenhuma, excepto quando eram as aulas antes do teste. Ai, ele fechava os seus livros pornográficos e dava a matéria.

- Estava a falar do meu Sasuke, ele está lindo hoje, não está? – Perguntou, os seus olhos azuis a transformar-se em corações cor-de-rosa como já era habitual. Ela deu uma rápida olhada ao rapaz sentado duas mesas à esquerda delas e corou quando viu que ele olhava na sua direcção, olhando para as suas mãos como se fosse algo muito interessante. Na verdade, ele estava exactamente igual aos outros dias e ela ainda não entendera o que ele tinha de especial. Ela gostava muito mais do rapaz que se sentava ao lado do moreno, Naruto.

Sasuke era moreno, alto e com cabelo negro com gel que levantava atrás, pele muito pálida e olhos negros. Todas as raparigas o adoravam, mas ele era calado, frio e se expressava algo, era sempre tédio ou aborrecimento por nunca o deixarem em paz no seu mundo depressivo. Uma vez ele dissera que iria matar um homem, iria vingar a sua família. Hinata ficara tão preocupada que, esquecendo-se da confusão do massacre, contara a Itachi, mas este dera um sorriso de canto e dissera algo como 'irmãozinho tolo' antes de mudar de assunto, mostrando que não estava minimamente preocupado com isso.

Naruto, por outro lado, era louro de olhos azuis com uma pele bronzeada. Era da altura de Sasuke, mas as suas presenças eram completamente diferentes. Naruto era o filho do presidente da câmara de Konoha e afilhado do director do colégio, o que lhe dava alguns privilégios, mas ele nunca se aproveitara de nada e recusara todas as regalias, partilhando quarto com Sasuke quando podia ter um só para si. Estava sempre sorridente e era muito escandaloso, passando muitas vezes vergonhas. Mas era uma óptima pessoa e nunca desistia de nada, o que fazia Hinata admira-lo. Infelizmente, ele declarava-se completamente apaixonado por Sakura. E Hinata nunca admitiria, mas estava apaixonada por ele.

- Hinata, estás a fixar o Naruto com um olhar lamechas de dar pena outra vez. – Retorquiu Ino, fazendo-a corar e olhar para os dedos que se encontravam um com um outro num gesto nervoso típico dela. Talvez nem fosse preciso ela admitir, segundo Ino, ninguém era parvo e todos percebiam. – Sinceramente, de tantos rapazes, como é que tu podes gostar daquela anta loira e burra?

Na verdade, Ino era ainda mais loura que Naruto, mas ela era a prova que nem todas as loiras eram burras. Apesar de ter uma paixão infantil e obsessiva por Sasuke, Ino era bastante esperta e conseguia manipular as pessoas a seu bel-prazer. Era bonita, alta, elegante, com uns olhos azuis, cabelos louros e curvas de dar inveja a qualquer uma. Tinha também muito sucesso com os rapazes, mas ela só queria aquele moreno frio e emo com uma pedra no local do coração que nem se importava com a existência dela.

- Eu só… - Deteve-se, sem saber o que dizer para se justificar. Era verdade, ela estava a olhar para ele. – O Naruto é…

- Outra vez a falar do Naruto? – Perguntou Kiba, virando-se para trás.

Inuzuka Kiba era parte de uma família de seguranças muito prestigiada, mas estranha, já que andavam sempre com cães atrás. Todos sabiam que Kiba tinha um cão enorme dentro do colégio, mas o director, ao fim de três anos a fingir não ver o cão quando ele passeava pelo campus, acabou por ceder desde que ele não perturbasse o funcionamento das aulas e das outras actividades. Ele também era um dos seus poucos amigos, juntamente com Abrume Shino, o filho de dois cientistas famosos que estudavam todas as espécies de insectos.

- Ninguém falou para ti rafeiro. – Ino não gostava dos amigos de Hinata, principalmente de Kiba, simplesmente porque eles não tinham nada a ver com Sasuke.

Os Inuzuka tinham sido a segurança do seu pai durante muitos anos, mas houve desavenças entre as duas famílias graças às actividades ilícitas do seu pai e este último decidiu que precisava de alguém melhor que não questionasse as suas ordens e intenções, ou seja, noutras palavras, ele precisava de assassinos sem escrúpulos. Depois de uma grande diferença de opiniões, as famílias tinham cortado todo e qualquer contacto, o que significa que Hiashi nunca aprovaria aquela amizade. Por essa razão, quando ela descobrira a inimizade das duas famílias através da conversa de duas raparigas que ela nem conhecia, ela nunca mencionara Kiba a ninguém da família.

Uma particularidade muito interessante era que ela descobria as coisas sobre os Hyuuga através das outras pessoas. Como Ino uma vez dissera, tratava-se de uma das famílias mais poderosas de Konoha, bem como de todo o país, e era normal andar nas bocas de estranhos.

- Eu não falei para ti de qualquer das maneiras, loura burra. – Rebateu, desinteressado, olhando para Hinata e ignorando a presença da rapariga loura que ficara visivelmente ofendida com o comentário. Como de costume, seguiu-se uma discussão com palavras ofensivas que Hinata nem sequer sabia que existiam até a campainha soar, estridente, por todo o recinto escolar.

Era a última aula de sexta-feira e restava-lhes ir arranjar as suas coisas para irem embora. Muitos dos alunos passariam ali o fim-de-semana, mas Hiashi tinha ordenado que tanto ela como Hanabi e Neji fossem jantar à mansão naquela noite, provavelmente porque tinha assuntos a tratar com o próprio irmão gémeo, Hizashi, depois do jantar e contava com a sua irmã mais nova e o primo para a manterem entretida. Não que o seu pai fosse parvo, ele sabia perfeitamente que ela e Hanabi não se davam bem desde a morte da mãe, pois Hanabi revoltara-se com ela por motivos que nunca foram esclarecidos e ignorava a sua presença, fosse onde fosse. Hinata suspeitava e tentava convencer-se que era porque o pai nunca a protegera como a ela, afinal, todos sabiam quem era Hanabi e o pai não parecia estar minimamente preocupado com os riscos, uma vez que ela não era a herdeira do seu património, mas nunca tivera a certeza disso. Neji, por outro lado, mostrava-se sempre educado à frente do pai, mas quando o encontrava sozinho, lançava-lhe olhares que a faziam querer fugir o mais rápido que as suas curtas pernas permitiam.

Caminhou atrás de Ino pelos extensos corredores até aos dormitórios femininos, que se situavam na parte este do edifício, enquanto os dos rapazes se situavam a oeste. Subiram até ao segundo andar e entraram na terceira porta, deparando-se com o quarto das duas.

Era um quarto grande, com duas camas de pessoa e meia, uma de cada lado do quarto, cada uma com uma mesinha de cabeceira e uma cómoda e armário a condizer. Ao pé da janela havia uma mesa redonda com dois computadores e vários cadernos em cima e duas estantes cheias de livros. Elas também partilhavam um quarto de banho com dois lavatórios e um só chuveiro, o que significava que podiam arranjar-se ao mesmo tempo mas tinham de tomar banho por turnos, Ino era sempre a primeira. Havia um grande contraste no quarto, a cama de Ino tinha uma bonita colcha roxa e preta e cobrira toda a parede com posters, desenhos e fotografias dos amigos e família. No lado de Hinata, a cama estava enfeitada com um edredão branco com detalhes em prateado e a única fotografia era uma com a sua mãe, em cima da cama. Ela gostaria imenso de ter uma fotografia de família e com os amigos como a loura, mas quase não tinha amigos e a sua família tinha, obrigatoriamente, que permanecer em segredo.

Puxou a mala preta sem qualquer detalhe em especial enquanto a outra acabava de arrumar a sua grande mala cor-de-rosa com rodinhas.

- Espera Hina. – Disse uma entusiasmada Ino assim que viu a morena a mover-se na direcção da porta do quarto. – Vamos juntas até ao portão. – Acabou por arrasta-la pelos corredores até ao jardim. Vários alunos reuniam-se ali, sentados nos bancos, em baixo das árvores e ao pé do portão. Alguns já tinham partido, outros caminhavam para os carros luxuosos e ainda havia quem se mantivesse em pé, a conversar com os seus amigos enquanto os motoristas não chegavam.

Avistou Hanabi e Neji a entrarem numa limusina preta com o brasão dos Hyuuga colado atrás, ao pé da matrícula. Percebeu que a irmã mais nova a olhara, como se quisesse que ela visse aquilo. Eles podiam partilhar carro porque iam para a mesma casa, mas ela tinha de fingir que não os conhecia.

- Porca! – Soou um grito por todo o jardim e todos se viraram para olhar a rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes que se aproximava com passos pesados e nada delicados das duas raparigas. – Afasta-te do meu Sasuke! – Ordenou, furiosa. Hinata demorou um momento até perceber o que se passava: Ino estava a cerca de um metro dela a agarrar o braço de Sasuke como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Naruto olhava-os, invejoso, mas os seus olhos brilharam de felicidade quando se viraram para Sakura.

_Quem me dera ser a causa daquele brilho no olhar,_ Suspirou a morena em pensamento. Tudo aquilo era um grande ciclo vicioso. Ela gostava de Naruto, que gostava de Sakura, que juntamente com o Ino e o resto da população feminina gostava de Sasuke, que não gostava de ninguém. _Tal como Itachi_, apanhou-se a pensar, mas afastou logo a ideia, afinal, não lhe dizia respeito.

- Como é testuda? É o meu Sasuke. – Defendeu Ino, agarrando ainda mais o braço do moreno.

- Sakura… - Naruto tentou, como sempre, ganhar a atenção da sua amada, sem sucesso algum pois os olhos verde-esmeralda estavam focados em Sasuke e Ino.

- Afasta-te dele. – Ordenou ela, ignorando o louro apaixonado e fulminando a rapariga loura.

- Nem penses. – Devolveu.

Hinata ficou a olhar de uma para a outra no meio da discussão, sem saber como acalmar os ânimos. A discussão barulhenta acabou por levar a alguns insultos até Naruto puxar a rosada para longe, restando a Hinata puxar Ino. Quando o procurou, Sasuke já tinha desaparecido, provavelmente decidira que não queria ouvi-las e fora para o dormitório, já que ele passava ali os fins-de-semana.

- Aquela vadia, viste o que ela fez? Envergonhou-me em frente ao Sasuke. – Reclamou Ino.

- Menina Kamiya. – Ouviram alguém a dizer e ambas se viraram para um homem que estava à frente do portão, olhando-as com um sorriso simpático.

Era um homem de meia-idade com cabelo grisalho e escuro e uns olhos castanhos muito pequenos e uma cara demasiado redonda. Vestia um fato preto que lhe acentuava a barriga de cerveja e uns sapatos nada bem conservados. Hinata sabia que tinha que ir, então, despediu-se rapidamente da loura, prometendo que falariam à noite pelo telefone, antes de seguir o homem até um carro preto de uma marca comum.

O homem ia abrir a porta, mas ela fê-lo sozinha e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Esperou pelo motorista entrar e ligar o carro para olhar para amiga e lhe acenar em despedida, vendo a outra a dar um leve aceno antes de se virar para um grupo de raparigas de outras turmas que já a rodeavam. Era tão bom ser popular.

Viu as ruas de Konoha a passar pela janela até chegar a uma rua com casas de classe média. Um dos portões se abriu para os receber e um homem alto e encorpado, vestido com um fato de marca e sapatos que até brilhavam, abriu a porta assim que o carro parou.

- Menina Hyuuga. – Cumprimentou respeitosamente, fazendo uma pequena vénia. O outro motorista acabou por ir ter com os habitantes da casa, que os olhavam de olhos arregalados mas em silêncio, provavelmente deviam dinheiro ao seu pai e tinham de fazer aquilo, deixar que ela fingisse viver naquela casa. O homem bem vestido que trabalhava para o seu pai lançou-lhes um breve olhar ameaçador antes de a guiar pelo jardim até uma porta escondida que dava para o jardim de outra casa, esta bastante maior, com uma limusina Mercedes no quintal à espera dela.

Nunca gostara do luxo exagerado, mas quando tentara dizer ao pai isso, este dissera-lhe que ela era uma Hyuuga e devia ser tratada como tal, se não o era na escola, era para sua segurança, mas não permitiria que a sua primogénita andasse por ai num carro qualquer.

Em silêncio, o homem conduziu e ela tirou uma garrafa de água da pequena arca frigorífica que ali havia. Viu as casas e pessoas a passar pela janela, mas ninguém a podia ver a ela através dos vidros fumados. Viu passar a casa de Ino, de Naruto, de Kiba… Depois, percebeu que estava à frente de um grande portão branco que se abriu para a receber. O motorista conduziu a limusina pela grande propriedade, passado pelo enorme e bem arranjado jardim, rodeando a fonte com um anjo em cima, até chegar às escadas que levavam à porta principal. Um segurança veio, a correr, abrir-lhe a porta e ofereceu-se para lhe carregar as malas.

Subiu as escadas brancas e entrou pela grande porta da mesma cor, vendo as várias empregadas a fazer-lhe vénias exageradas que a deixavam constrangida. Seguiu para a sala de estar, mas verificou que estava vazia, então, encontrou o mordomo, Hitoshi, no corredor.

- Onde está o meu pai? – O homem deu um pequeno sorriso.

- No escritório, ele disse para lá ir ter quando chegasse. – Informou, antes de fazer reverencia e se retirar. Ela acabou por caminhar para o grande escritório do pai e bater nas grandes portas de madeira. Ouviu um 'entre' numa voz rouca e masculina. Abriu a porta e entrou, deparando-se com Hiashi sentado na sua secretária, numa pose altiva e autoritária, de frente para três homens mais velhos que ela, que se viraram, levantaram e fizeram uma pequena reverencia assim que a viram.

- Pai, Deidara, Sasori e Pein. – Cumprimentou cada um com um leve aceno de cabeça, tal como o pai lhe ensinada. Todos se voltaram a sentar. Hiashi olhou-a, avaliando-a, antes de dizer:

- Se bem-vinda a casa, como já deves saber, temos convidados. – Parou por um segundo, vendo-a dar um leve aceno de cabeça e encarar o chão, sentindo-se desconfortável naquele ambiente sério que se instalava sempre que o pai tinha reuniões particulares com os seus homens. – Espero que sejas uma anfitriã exemplar. – Não era um pedido e ela sabia-o.

- Sim, pai. – Consentiu.

Depois disso, ele dispensou-a. No caminho para o quarto que se situava no segundo andar, não pode deixar de pensar no que tinha pela frente. Os jantares com o tio e o primo eram sempre bastante tensos, apesar de Hizashi ser, sem dúvida, a pessoa que mais carinho lhe dava. Desde pequena, lembrava-se do tio a aparecer na mansão principal dos Hyuuga com peluches enormes e muitos presentes que ainda hoje enfeitavam o seu quarto. Também lhe trazia doces e bolos que muitas vezes eram feitos por ele mesmo, já que considerava a cozinha um hobby e dizia sempre que se não tivesse um nome para defender, tornar-se-ia um grande chef. Ela nunca duvidara, os seus cozinhados eram deliciosos, ultrapassando até os do cozinheiro da mansão. Neji já era outra conversa, o primo não se parecia em nada com o pai, sempre sério e distante com ela. Tratava-a com respeito, mas os seus olhos mostravam que ele não gostava dela. Quando perguntara isso ao seu tio, ele dissera-lhe que o Neji era muito sério e que nunca a trataria com qualquer intimidade por ela pertencer à família principal e ele não.

Ia tão distraída nos seus pensamentos que só se apercebeu que não estava sozinha quando ouviu uma voz alegre do seu lado direito.

- A Hinata está muito distraída, Tobi quer saber o que se passa. – Resmungou a pessoa ao seu lado e ela logo se virou para ele.

- Desculpa Tobi, estava a pensar no jantar de hoje e nem te vi. – Disse ela, sorrindo para o homem mascarado. Depois, foi buscar à sua mala um grande chupa colorido. – Aqui está, lembrei-me de ti.

Tobi trabalhava para o seu pai e era viciado em doces, de modo que ela às vezes comprava-lhe alguns na pastelaria na rua do colégio para lhos dar quando fosse passar o fim-de-semana a casa. Ele recebia-os sempre animado e isso fazia-a feliz, era uma pessoa alegre no meio daqueles homens sérios.

- Tobi agradece, ninguém dá doces ao Tobi para além da Hinata. – Disse ele, feliz. Hinata ofereceu-lhe um sorriso meigo antes de se despedir e ir para o seu quarto.

(…)

O jantar havia sido tão frio e superficial como ela esperava. O pai sentara-se no topo da mesa, com ela de um lado e os convidados do outro, o que também contribuiu para a conversa informal e para o ambiente desconfortável. Desconfortável para ela, que ficava em silêncio enquanto o patriarca da família tinha uma conversa educada com o irmão e o sobrinho, que aparentemente também estava dentro dos assuntos em questão. Hanabi mantivera-se tão calada como ela, provavelmente também não se sentia incluída nem compreendia as conversas deles.

Depois de lhe darem licença, apressou-se a sair da mesa e a retirar-se para o seu quarto, juntamente com a sua irmã. Neji também fora dispensado e fora na direcção oposta à delas, onde normalmente ficavam as visitas.

No caminho, não pode deixar de reparar nos dois homens que entravam na sua casa descontraidamente. Já os tinha visto naquele dia, mais cedo, no escritório do seu pai. Um deles era alto, com um comprido cabelo louro que ela não podia evitar comparar ao de Ino, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo alto no cimo da cabeça. Os fios louros caiam-lhe até abaixo dos ombros, cobrindo-lhe os olhos azuis. O outro homem, que caminhava ao lado do primeiro, era baixo com cabelo ruivo curto e rebelde, como se ele tivesse posto bastante gel, e uma pele muito clara e pálida. Apesar de ser muito mais velho do que o outro, possuía uma cara de menino sempre inexpressiva. Os seus olhos castanhos, no entanto, não enganavam e pareciam mostrar o quão perigoso ele era.

- Menina. – Cumprimentaram eles, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça.

- Sasori, Deidara. – Cumprimentou de volta, formalmente.

Sasori e Deidara tinham aparecido em sua casa quatro anos depois de Itachi aparecer, sendo apresentados a ela como homens que trabalhavam e eram leais ao seu pai. Como sempre tinham sido educados e até simpáticos (pelo menos no caso de Deidara) com ela, só percebera o quão perigosos eles eram mais tarde, através do pai de Ino, que lhe dissera que eles eram criminosos procurados por todo o mundo quando ela viu as suas fotografias numas folhas na secretária dele. Deidara era um perito em explosivos e Sasori utilizava marionetas como máquinas para lutar.

- O que vos trás aqui a esta hora da noite? – Perguntou por fim, sentindo-se na obrigação de ser cordial com eles, afinal, ele eram das poucas pessoas naquela casa que ainda tinham a decência de não a tratar como se ela os fosse morder a qualquer momento. Nenhum dos empregados ou seguranças estava autorizado a dirigir-lhe a palavra, os únicos que o faziam eram aqueles que pertenciam ao círculo restrito de homens de confiança que trabalhavam para o seu pai.

Hiashi era um homem poderoso e muito rico, o que também lhe rendia muitos inimigos. Por essa razão, ele criara uma organização para o proteger, mas mais tarde essa organização acabara por ter outra utilidade, agora, eles protegiam toda a família Hyuuga e trabalhavam nos seus negócios, a mando do patriarca. Essa organização chamava-se Akatsuki.

- O Sr. Hyuuga mandou chamar-nos. – Disse Deidara. Sasori apressou-se a dirigir-se ao escritório, deixando-os para trás e o louro acabou por se despedir com pressa e segui-lo, afinal, ele não podia chegar sozinho.

Ela sabia que a Akatsuki trabalhava por duplas e que o seu pai fazia questão que essas duplas não se encontrassem. Deidara, Sasori, Pein e Tobi estavam todos na mansão principal, o que indicava que iriam ter uma reunião geral onde todos estariam presentes, isso incluiria Itachi.

Sentindo-se uma criança a fazer asneira novamente, subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se a uma porta que era do lado contrário do corredor ao do seu quarto, abriu-a e entrou sem que ninguém a visse. Desceu as escadas e retirou um quadro velho que abafava o som proveniente do escritório do seu pai.

Descobrira aquela passagem há cerca de um ano por coincidência e não costumava usa-la com frequência, com medo de ser apanhada, no entanto, o seu pai tinha andado distante ultimamente, a visita de Hizashi poderia ter mais alguma coisa por trás e ela queria saber se Itachi tinha voltado.

- O Neji seria… - Ouviu a voz grave do tio Hizashi, mas foi rapidamente cortado pelo próprio irmão.

- Não me parece que estejas a compreender a situação, Hizashi. A Hinata é a minha filha primogénita, ela é a Herdeira dos Hyuuga e eu pretendo deixar-lhe tudo o que tenho. Se algo me acontecer, ela ficara no comando. E quando eu digo tudo, quero dizer o dinheiro, os negócios, a organização e a família. – Ela ficou surpreendida pelas palavras do seu pai, que sempre lhe dissera que ela era fraca demais para ser sua herdeira. Ela concordava que o era, afinal, ela nunca seria tão fria e insensível como o pai, muito pelo contrário, ela nem conseguia falar com as pessoas sem gaguejar, nunca conseguiria impor respeito aos melhores criminosos que o seu país alguma vez conhecera.

- A Hinata é um amor de rapariga, ela não foi feita para isto. Ela é tal e qual a mãe dela. – Interveio novamente Hizashi. – Achas que ela vai ser capaz disto? Achas que ela vai continuar os teus negócios sabendo que está a deixar pessoas na miséria? Achas que ela vai dar ordem para matar os seus inimigos antes que eles a matem a ela? Ela não conseguirá o respeito que tu tens, pergunta aos teus homens. – Por muito que ela e o pai não gostassem, ele tinha razão. Hinata sentiu-se encolher perante as palavras do tio que sempre fora tão amável para ela.

- Ela é minha filha, não ouses achar que a conheces melhor do que eu. – Ela ficou quieta e espreitou pelos pequenos buracos que havia na parede, que davam para os olhos do quadro presente no outro compartimento. Observou todos os presentes e tal como previra, a Akatsuki estava presente: Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame e Itachi. Os seus olhos pararam no último e gelou quando percebeu os olhos dele a fixar os seus. Ele sabia que ela ali estava. Não fazia ideia de como ele a descobrira, mas esperava que ele não fosse dizer ao seu pai. – A Akatsuki tratá-la-á com o mesmo respeito que a mim, não preciso preocupar-me com isso. Agora, podes retirar-te, tenho assuntos a tratar com os meus homens. – Houve um momento de silêncio antes de a voz do irmão gémeo do seu pai soar.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela percebeu-se surpreendida com o pai quando o viu a exibir um sorriso de canto divertido e orgulhoso, um sorriso que ela não o via dar desde a morte da mãe.

- Tu mesmo o disseste meu irmão, ela é tal e qual a mãe. – A face do tio contraiu-se, mas logo relaxou. Ele virou costas e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hinata deu por si sem saber o que o pai quisera dizer com aquilo, mas queria descobrir. Até já sabia a quem ia perguntar.

_Continua…_

* * *

><p>O que acharam? Bom, mau, péssimo? Aceito críticas positivas ou negativas, a sério, se lerem, por favor deixem a vossa opinião! (:<p>

Bye-bye,

VeronicaLee


	3. Coração partido

Olá gente linda!

Posso dizer que fiquei mesmo babada (again) com as reviews que recebi. Quando comecei a publicar, pensava que não haveria ninguém a ler e no fim até estou a receber criticas e há pessoas a ler e a gostar. Nem imaginam o quanto isso me deixa feliz!

Trago-vos mais um capítulo, comecei a desenvolver mais a história!

Por favor, digam-me como é que me estou a sair. As personagens não são minhas, como vocês sabem, e por isso é muito mais complicado. Tenho medo de fugir às personagens!

Eu fiz uma Sakura má, eu sei que não tem nada haver com ela que é toda boa pessoa no anime e no manga, mas eu precisava de alguém mau e ela pareceu-me perfeita para o papel.

Fico à espera das vossas opiniões e peço, novamente, se lêem, deixem uma crítica, mesmo que seja negativa, afinal, eu não sou profissional e estou aqui é para aprender!

Peço imensas desculpas se existir algum erro ortográfico e qualquer palavra que não compreendam é só dizer! Eu sou de Portugal e apesar de a língua ser parecida, há algumas palavras que não correspondem ao mesmo significado. (:

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Para todos, ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado toda a sua família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos assassinos do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nele como o seu anjo negro desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite de inverno.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dois – Coração partido<strong>

Ela odiava a segunda-feira. Custava-lhe sempre acordar tão cedo, apesar de na sua própria casa ela ter horários obrigatórios para acordar e tomar o pequeno-almoço, e ir para o colégio meia hora antes das aulas para levar e arrumar as malas no seu quarto, vestir o uniforme e procurar Ino por todos os corredores.

- Hina, Hina, aqui! – Ela virou-se, à procura da pessoa que gritara, e não levou muito tempo a ver uma rapariga loura com um rabo-de-cavalo alto e olhos azuis a acenar nada discretamente. Suspirou e foi ter com Ino, que a cumprimentou entusiasticamente e conversou sobre o fim-de-semana até se voltar novamente para as raparigas com quem falava antes e continuar a contar qualquer coisa sobre a vida dos outros. As outras raparigas pareciam fascinadas com o que ela dizia, mas Hinata nem sequer sabia de quem falavam porque, afinal, ela nunca fora muito de falar ou reparar no mal dos outros.

Estava distraída a fingir que ouvia a conversa quando os viu a entrar, sozinhos, na sala de convívio. Todas as raparigas pareciam suspirar pelo moreno alto, pálido e com olhos escuros que na opinião dela tinha grandes parecenças com uma galinha devido ao cabelo cheio de gel arrebitado atrás, mas ela só tinha olhos para o rapaz louro e sorridente que o acompanhava, falando alto e rindo a cada palavra pronunciada.

Viu, um segundo depois, Sakura levantar-se e ir ter com eles. Sasuke, como sempre, não lhe deu grande importância, mas Naruto cumprimentou-a com entusiasmo. A morena não pode evitar pensar em como queria estar no lugar da rapariga de cabelos rosa naquele momento.

Ela nunca admitira tal pensamento em voz alta, mas ela gostava muito de ser como Sakura ou Ino. Elas eram quem eram e não tinham qualquer problema em mostra-lo ao mundo, eram bonitas, extrovertidas, inteligentes e acima de tudo, muito sensuais. Ela nunca se preocupara muito com o aspecto exterior e com a sua sensualidade, ou falta dela, até Ino, quando a encontrara a chorar pelos cantos por descobrir que Sakura e Naruto tinham alguns encontros íntimos às escondidas, lhe dissera que ele a notaria se ela não se escondesse tanto e tentasse tão desesperadamente cobrir a sua sensualidade com uniformes e casacos largos. Depois disso, ela passara a olhar-se ao espelho com frequência, analisando-se a si mesma à procura de alguma beleza, de sensualidade e daquela presença que Ino e Sakura tinham. O problema é que ela não encontrara nada disso em si. Ino já lhe sugerira, várias vezes, uma mudança drástica de visual, mas ela sempre recusara. Afinal, elas não tinham apenas um físico invejável, elas também tinham uma personalidade forte e destemida que ela não possuía. Era inevitável, Sakura e Ino eram como leoas, predadoras prontas a caçar e lutar pelas suas presas, enquanto ela não passava de um ratinho assustado, uma rapariga tímida e quieta que nunca chamaria à atenção de ninguém, muito menos daqueles homens. Uma vez saíra com Ino para um café de Konoha, às escondidas do seu pai uma vez que este estava fora e com dois seguranças misturados na multidão que combinaram manter a sua saída em segredo, e percebera os olhares que os homens lançavam à sua amiga. Pela primeira vez, viu desejo nos olhos de alguém, mesmo que não fosse dirigido a ela. Percebeu que aquele olhar nunca seria para ela, por isso é que o seu pai nunca se preocupara com aproximações indesejadas dos Akatsuki com ela, ele sabia que homens como Itachi, Deidaira, Sasori e os restantes nunca reparariam numa menina como ela, eles queriam mulheres como as outras duas.

Sentiu um olhar sobre si e percorreu todo o local com os seus olhos cor de pérola, quase brancos, que muitas vezes faziam os estranhos pensar que ela era cega e que a ligavam com a família Hyuuga, para encontrar uns olhos idênticos aos seus. Fora difícil de explicar no inicio, mas dissera que tinha os olhos de um lado muito afastado da família que eram Hyuugas, de maneira que não pertencia à família. Era Hanabi que a observava ao longe.

A irmã mais nova era outro dos seus problemas. Tinham sido muito unidas antes da morte da mãe, mas depois disso tudo se tornara mais complicado. Hinata era a mais velha, a primogénita, a herdeira e como tal, passara a ter mais destaque para o pai. Hanabi, por ela mesma, distanciara-se e tornara-se mais próxima de Neji e quando entrara na mesma escola que ela e o primo, tornara-se de imediato popular por ser uma Hyuuga. Ao contrário da irmã mais velha, Hanabi era mais faladora e provocantes, já tivera vários namorados, todos mais velhos, e gostava de chamar as atenções para si. Até ela tinha mais hipóteses com Naruto do que ela. E com Itachi. E com Deidara. E com Sasori. Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Desviou o olhar, mesmo que ninguém fosse lhe dar atenção de qualquer das maneiras, e voltou a concentrar-se em Ino. Iria ser uma longa semana.

(…)

Konoha era, apesar de tudo, uma cidade pequena onde todos se conheciam e os boatos se espalhavam depressa. Quando ele era novo, o seu pai sabia sempre onde ele andava e o que fazia através das suas fontes, os cidadãos comuns, cujo principal objectivo de vida parecia falar e julgar a vida dos outros, como se isso fizesse as deles menos miseráveis.

Felizmente, ele já não tinha seis anos e se quisesse passar despercebido para que ninguém soubesse onde ele estava, ele o faria. Não que ele se preocupasse com os boatos lançados pelas velhas que passavam grande parte do seu tempo a espiar os outros através de portas ou janelas abertas, mas no final de contas ele ainda tinha um nome a manter e seria impróprio alguém como ele entrar num bairro com tão má fama como aquele.

Ele estava habituado à sua residência, onde tivera uma autorização especial para morar sozinho com o mordomo da sua família durante as férias, e á escola, ambos situados nos bairros mais ricos da cidade, de modo que estranhava aquele lugar. Era um dos bairros fora da cidade de Konoha, cheios de pessoas do mais baixo nível, desde mendigos até criminosos procurados, onde a policia não se atreveria a entrar, pelo menos depois da mudança de pessoal, uma vez que o seu pai tinha sido o chefe da polícia e naquela altura nem existiam bairros como aqueles. Ao contrário das casas luxuosas, enormes e com grandes e bonitos jardins, as ruas eram preenchidas por prédios pequenos, alguns inacabados ou em ruínas, com aspecto velho. A maioria das janelas possuía grades arrombadas e a segurança não reinava ali. Não se via qualquer loja, apenas várias tabernas em cada rua, todas cheias de pessoas mesmo que ainda só fossem seis da tarde e o céu só agora começasse a escurecer.

Caminhou, inexpressivo como sempre, pelas ruas estreitas com mau cheiro, com pessoas encostadas às paredes que o olhavam como um intruso. Ele podia não pertencer ali, mas dali em diante passaria a pertencer. Depois do que acontecera com a sua família, ele queria poder, queria vingança, e não havia outra maneira de concretizar esse objectivo.

Chegou à frente de um prédio quase em ruínas e entrou, já que não havia porta de entrada, e subiu dois andares pelas escadas, cruzando-se com um casal quase a matar-se à pancada. Viu uma porta de madeira fechada com um papel colado a dizer "2º Esquerdo" e bateu duas vezes seguidas. Só teve de esperar uns segundos antes de a porta ser aberta por um homem que ele já conhecia de visitas anteriores. Este pareceu satisfeito mas não surpreso ao vê-lo ali, o que de certo modo o irritou, mas preferiu não comentar isso. Entrou calmamente e ouviu o outro a fechar a porta atrás de si. Passou um curto corredor, com portas que davam para uma cozinha e para uma casa de banho e entrou na terceira e ultima porta, onde estava um quarto.

Era um pequeno e escuro quarto, quase sem mobília alguma. Havia apenas uma cama, uma máquina parecida às que ele costumava ver em hospitais, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. A única janela tinha cortinas pretas opacas fechadas que impediam que qualquer luz entrasse no compartimento. No entanto, ele tinha aqueles olhos especiais herdados da sua família, e não precisava de luz para ver a figura esguia e perigosa que repousava sentada na cama. Tinha um aspecto muito debilitado, tanto que se fosse outra pessoa, ele apostaria que iria morrer, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, pois apesar daquela aparência, os olhos do outro fixavam-no com um olhar sério, decidido e perigoso. Ergueu um dos cantos da sua boca num sorriso de lado que a qualquer outra pessoa pareceria assustador, mas os dois homens que o observavam, em pé perto da porta, nem vacilaram.

- Estava á tua espera, Sasuke. – Disse, numa voz manhosa.

- Da última vez disseste que me podias garantir vingança pelos meus pais. – Disse o mais novo, sabendo que não podia mostrar qualquer hesitação frente àquele homem.

- Não o farei de graça. – Isso ele também sabia. Não havia qualquer hipótese de alguém como aquele homem o ajudar sem querer nada em troca, o que ele não percebera era o que tinha ele que interessasse ao outro.

- O que queres em troca? – Perguntou por fim. Viu o outro levantar mais os lábios num sorriso, a conversa estava a chegar exactamente onde ele queria.

- Em troca, tu vais ajudar-me a destruir o homem responsável por isto. – O mais velho não explicou o que era "isto" mas o mais novo dos Uchiha sabia que ele se referia à actual condição física dele e a tudo o que perdera por trabalhar para as famílias mais importantes não só da cidade, mas de todo o país.

- Quem? – Exigiu saber, ciente que não podia confiar em qualquer informação omitida.

- Hyuuga Hiashi. – O mais novo quase riu ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Porque faria isso? Se eu me meter com esse homem, estou morto muito antes de concretizar a minha vingança. – Preparava-se para ir embora e chegou a virar-se para a porta, mas parou assim que ouviu as palavras do mais velho.

- Aquele que tu procuras, aquele que queres matar… - Começou, vendo o mais novo parar de andar e prestar atenção ao que dizia. – Itachi trabalha para Hyuuga Hiashi.

O mais novo dos Uchiha gelou ao ouvir tal informação, a raiva a tomar conta dele a pouco e pouco. Como é que o seu irmão se atrevia? Trabalhar para aquele que um dia fora o maior inimigo do próprio pai. Demorou menos de um segundo a tomar uma decisão. Depois, respirou fundo, sabendo que depois de falar não poderia voltar atrás, e deixou a pergunta sair:

- O que é que eu tenho de fazer?

(…)

A semana passara mais depressa que o esperado. As aulas haviam ocupado grande parte do seu tempo, impedindo que ela se concentrasse em qualquer outro assunto. Para além disso, os dias passaram tranquilamente, pelo menos até à hora de almoço de sexta-feira.

Ela ficara a falar com a professora Kurenai durante dez minutos depois da aula acabar e acabara por se perder do grupo de Ino. Então, depois de ser dispensada, fora em passos lentos até ao refeitório, onde todos já estavam sentados a comer as suas refeições. Ela passou por entre as várias mesas, despercebida como sempre, e foi até ao buffet com comida já escolhida procurar algo para o seu almoço. Escolheu e dirigiu-se com passos lentos e um cuidado excepcional para a mesa onde Ino lhe guardara um lugar à sua direita.

O lugar habitual da loira e do seu grupo barulhento era do lado contrário ao do buffet, o que implicava ela passar por grande parte do refeitório e pela mesa que ficava situada no centro, onde estava o seu primo, Sasuke, Naruto e o restante grupo deles.

Havia dois grupos de populares no colégio, constituídos essencialmente pelos estudantes mais ricos e influentes. Para sua infelicidade, ela fazia parte de um deles. Um dos grupos era formado por Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee e Hanabi, sendo que estes eram os principais mas estavam sempre rodeados por outros. O outro era formado por Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro e Temari.

Sakura e Karin eram, juntamente com Ino, admiradoras de Sasuke. Sai era um rapaz inexpressivo com um grande talento para desenhar, algo que herdara do seus pais, uma vez que estes eram artistas famosos. Lee não tinham muito dinheiro nem era muito atraente, mas era o melhor amigo de Neji e isso garantira-lhe lugar ali, tal e qual como ela só estava no grupo dela por causa de Ino. Lee era o motivo pelo qual ela achava que Neji não era tão mau como parecia, o alegre rapaz era humilhado até Neji o proteger e o incluir no seu grupo de amigos.

Tenten era uma rapariga alta e bonita que praticava artes marciais e sabia utilizar qualquer tipo de armas, já que o seu pai era um dos principais fornecedores de armas legais e ilegais, chegava até a fazer negócio com o patriarca dos Hyuuga, ou pelo menos assim Tenten lhe dissera, desconhecendo a sua identidade. Shikamaru era o melhor amigo de Ino, um rapaz excepcionalmente inteligente que se aborrecia muito facilmente e achava tudo problemático. Chouji era um rapaz gordinho, o outro melhor amigo de Ino, do qual ela nem sabia as origens pois o único tópico de conversa dele era comida. Gaara, Kankuro e Temari eram os três filhos do presidente da câmara de Suna e estudavam todos ali porque o seu pai gostava do ensino. Gaara, o mais novo, era calado. Kankuro, o do meio era macabro, na medida em que tinha uma obsessão bizarra por marionetas, quando o conhecera tivera de se controlar para perguntar "Tens algum grau de parentesco com Sasori?". Talvez não, o único dos irmãos Shukaku parecido com o criminoso que trabalhava para o seu pai era Gaara. Temari era a mais velha e era mandona e forte, mas uma leal amiga, apesar de ter uma paixão esquisita por leques, andava sempre com um.

Ambos os grupos eram rivais, pelo menos por parte de Sakura, Karin e Ino, já que os outros não se pareciam importar com nada disso, mas ela nunca fora incluída em qualquer guerra entre as raparigas. Por esse mesmo motivo, ela não estava à espera que Karin lhe passa-se uma rasteira, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e soltar o tabuleiro. Tudo aconteceu demasiado rápido a partir desse momento. Ela viu os olhos brilhantes e surpreendidos de Ino ao observar o tabuleiro a elevar-se no ar antes de voltar a cair em cima de uma cabeça cor-de-rosa. Ela levou um momento a perceber que a cabeça rosa coberta com a sua comida pertencia a Sakura. O seu pai sempre lhe ensinara a ser educada e dizer asneiras era estritamente proibido para alguém do nível dela, mas naquele momento, ao encarar uns olhos verde-esmeralda furiosos e sentindo todo o refeitório de olhos pregados nela, em choque, só lhe passou uma palavra pela cabeça: _Merda_.

- Sakura… - Ela ouviu a voz de Naruto começar a dizer, mas ela lançou-lhe um olhar cortante que o calou de imediato.

- Sua grande vadia, quem achas que és para atirares comida para cima de mim? – Começou Sakura, com uma expressão furiosa.

- E-Eu.. – Gaguejou ela, sem saber o que dizer, mas a outra também não lhe deu hipótese de falar.

- Eu vou fazer a tua vida num inferno por isto, uma reles como tu… - Continuou.

- Não fi-fiz de propor-posi-sito. – Gaguejou novamente, incerta sobre o que fazer.

- É claro que foi de propósito, isso é tudo inveja.

- Inveja do quê testuda? Não a ouviste, foi sem querer. – Ouviu-se uma voz por trás de Sakura e Hinata quase suspirou de alívio quando viu Ino a encara-las.

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso, porca. – Devolveu, irritada.

- É ver-verdade. Des-desculpa. – Pediu.

Olhou para a rapariga sentada que as observava com um ar divertido. Karin tinha-lhe passado uma rasteira e agora deliciava-se com o resultado da sua obra.

- Aposto que ela fez de propósito. – Afirmou a rapariga de olhos verdes, apontando o dedo para a morena, que por sua vez, não viu alternativa se não olhar para Ino com um pedido de socorro expresso na sua expressão.

- A Hina não é esse tipo de pessoa Sakura. – Disse Ino, adquirindo um tom de voz cada vez mais sério e ameaçador. – Se ela disse que foi sem querer, é porque o foi. – Depois, deu um sorriso malicioso antes de pegar num prato e espalhar toda a sua comida em cima de Sakura, que demorou uns segundos a processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. – Infelizmente, não se pode dizer o mesmo de mim.

- Ino, eu não sei se isso terá sido uma boa ideia… - Murmurou Hinata, tão baixo que a maioria das pessoas só vira os seus lábios a mover-se, mas as duas raparigas, que seriam as únicas perto o suficiente para a ouvirem, não o fizeram, pois em poucos segundos haviam-se agarrado aos cabelos uma da outra e soltavam palavrões altos.

- Sakura. – Reconheceu a voz de Naruto, muito alta, no meio da multidão e viu-o correr para acudir Sakura, que já estava pior que Ino. Todos os estudantes haviam se levantado e gritavam por uma das duas, os respectivos amigos de cada uma haviam-se aproximado para as separar e Hinata ficara parada, a olha-las, sem saber o que fazer. Pensou em tentar separa-las, afinal, ela tinha força e sabia o essencial sobre luta, seria fácil dado o treino que tivera com o seu pai, mas ela estava proibida de revelar a sua identidade e usar uma das técnicas típicas da sua família que o seu pai lhe ensinara deixaria muito poucas dúvidas sobre os olhos brancos dela. Por essa razão, ela ficara muito aliviada quando Neji as separara com uma técnica muito superior à dela. .

Hinata correu para o lado de Ino, que era segura por Shikamaru e Chouji. Apesar de serem as duas mulheres e de não terem desenvolvido tanto a força como ela fora obrigada a fazer, haviam conseguido magoar-se uma à outra e, constatou chocada, Neji provocara nódoas negras nos braços delas quando as separara.

Não deveria ficar tão chocada por o seu primo ser capaz de utilizar as técnicas da família melhor que ela ou por ele ter usado aquela técnica como defesa e ataque ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca manifestara qualquer interesse ou vocação para lutar, então, o seu pai concordara que, por ela ser mulher, não teria de o fazer, mas ele ensinar-lhe-ia o básico: A defender-se. Ela aprendera a lutar como uma Hyuuga e conseguia facilmente defender-se de alguém sem treino algum como Sakura e Ino, talvez até de um homem, mas ela não era uma lutadora. Lembrava-se de um dia o seu pai dizer que não fazia mal ela não herdar aquele dom da família, pois ele iria certificar-se que continuaria a passar de geração em geração e naquele momento, depois de analisar o movimento do seu primo e os seus estragos, percebeu quem fora o escolhido para continuar a tradição.

- Tu! – Ouviu a voz de Sakura, muito alta e furiosa, a tira-la dos seus pensamentos. Levantou a cabeça para se deparar com os olhos verde-esmeralda cheios de raiva e ódio.

Ino devia estar orgulhosa, pois apesar de estar toda despenteada, com um braço roxo e um ombro negro, Sakura estava muito pior, exibia um olho roxo que iria ser notado por semanas, estava coberta de comida, coxeava de uma perna, tinha marcas de unhas perigosamente perto do pescoço e o braço tão negro como o da loira.

- A culpa é toda tua! – Gritou, falando obviamente para Hinata. Ela tentou convencer-se que a pior inimiga da sua melhor amiga estava errada, que a culpa era toda de Karin, mas no ponto de vista alheio, de quem não percebera a rasteira da terceira admiradora de Sasuke, a culpa pertencia à Hyuuga.

- Sakura, tu e a Ino fazem estas cenas miseráveis a toda a hora, não ponhas as culpas na Hinata. – Ela ouviu uma voz masculina, conhecida, a dizer. Não precisou olhar para saber que era Kiba que a defendia. – Para além disso, a loira tem razão, ela não te faria mal de propósito.

- É claro que faria, ela odeia-me. – Reclamou, demasiado alto para que alguém em todo o refeitório não ouvisse. Ino estreitou os olhos e a morena sabia que quando isso acontecia, era porque não vinha ai coisa boa. – As sonsas são sempre as piores, andas ai a fazer-te de santinha e mal me distraio já tenho um prato de comida em cima de mim. Ao menos faz como a tua amiga, admite a cabra que tu és! – Ouviu-se alguns gritinhos de incentivo, mas a maioria dos presentes manteve-se em silêncio, esperando alguma atitude daquela que fora ofendida.

- Sakura, não vás por ai. – Ela ficou petrificada, sem saber o que fazer, mas Ino rapidamente tomou a dianteira. – Não te atrevas…

- Oh, vá lá! – Um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos seus lábios. – Não é como se fosse segredo para alguém que ela é apaixonada pelo Naruto desde que se conhece como gente.

Depois da sua intervenção, ninguém ousou falar, todos se mantiveram num silencio mórbido. Até Naruto corou levemente e baixou a cabeça em sinal de embaraço, no entanto, ninguém pareceu chocado com a notícia.

_Ele sabe._ Pensou para ela mesma, percebendo tudo. Todos sabiam, até Naruto, a pessoa mais distraída à face da Terra, tinha percebido. Sentiu as bochechas a corarem e começou a ver tudo embaciado, mas nenhuma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada na vida.

Ino ia dizer algo àquela que um dia fora a tua melhor amiga, mas calou-se de imediato quando sentiu uma mão máscula e forte a agarra-la. Kiba indicou-lhe Hinata com os olhos e a loura percebeu o estado destroçado da sua amiga.

- Alguém me explica o que raio se está aqui a passar? – Todos se voltaram para a porta, encontrando uma Tsunade furiosa, com uma veia saliente na testa, seguida pelo director, que os encarava com um olhar sério.

- Menina Yamanaka, sugiro que tire a sua amiga daqui. – Sugeriu Jiraya, quando viu o estado da primogénita dos Hyuuga.

No inicio não gostara dela pelo simples facto de ela ser filha daquele homem e fazer parte de uma família tão perigosa e maldosa como aquela, mas não demorara muito a perceber que se enganara e que era exactamente por ela não ser assim que o seu pai queria a sua identidade escondida.

A loira puxou-a por entre as pessoas e depois de saírem, todos esperaram a próxima reacção do director.

- Menina Haruno, para a minha sala imediatamente. – Ordenou. Viu a rapariga a abrir a boca para protestar, mas calou-se imediatamente quando Tsunate falou.

- Imediatamente Sakura. – A rapariga acenou positivamente e tentou tirar o resto da comida de cima de si antes de se dirigir, em passos lentos, para o casal que a esperava. – Tu vens a seguir Naruto. – Informou, com uma veia a saltar-lhe na testa. O rapaz engoliu em seco e nada disse. Não era, de todo, boa ideia contradizer Tsunade quando ela estava chateada.

No meio da confusão, Karin observava o casal que tanta autoridade tinha por ali. Não fazia sentido. Sakura era afilhada de Tsunade e normalmente conseguia ter o benificio da dúvida por parte da madrinha e de Jirayia, fosse qual fosse o problema em que se metesse. No entanto, com Hinata, eles nem quiseram ouvir a história por parte da morena, dando-a logo como vitima. Isso só podia indicar que Hinata estava, de algum modo, acima de Sakura. Não sabia como era possível, afinal, dizia-se que Hinata era proveniente de uma família comum e sem influência, mas ela começava a duvidar da veracidade daquele facto. Para além disso, aqueles olhos eram muito misteriosos, talvez ela fosse alguma filha bastarda de um Hyuuga. Ela não sabia quem Kamiya Hinata era, mas iria descobrir.

_Continua…_

* * *

><p>E então? Bom, mau ou péssimo?<p>

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capitulo! (:


	4. Memória

Olá pessoas lindas!

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de me desculpar pelo grande atraso deste capítulo. Eu tenho uma explicação para este atraso e ela nem me parece assim tão aceitável. Em primeiro lugar, eu tornei-me exigente com esta história e assim sendo, queria que ficasse exactamente como eu tinha imaginado, é claro que não ficou nada de especial, mas mesmo assim deparei-me com vários becos sem saída e cheguei a apagar partes inteiras e recomeçar quase do zero várias vezes. Para além disso, tive uma altura em que a imaginação não vinha e a história não fluía. Quando voltei a escrever, estava sempre convencida que acabaria em dez minutos, mas depois começava a desenvolver as ideias e este capitulo acabou por ficar maior do que eu tinha planeado inicialmente.

Seguidamente, quero agradecer imenso às pessoas que leram, às que favoritaram (é assim que se diz? :s) e às que simplesmente leram. Tenho recebido algum feedback que me tem deixado simplesmente super feliz! Fazem-me ter vontade de escrever e de levar esta história para a frente!

Também gostaria de aproveitar para explicar algo. Eu estou a tentar fazer uma história com muito conteúdo e pormenor. Não uma simples fic em que eles se conheceram, apaixonaram-se, era um amor impossível, eles superaram e viveram felizes para sempre. Nada contra, eu mesma leio algumas assim que estão incrivelmente bem escritas e com histórias viciantes, no entanto, esta é a minha primeira tentativa de ir mais além. Estou a desenvolver ideias, a criar personagens complexas e a tentar que os leitores compreendam a história como eu a imagino. Assim sendo, eu sei que a história pode ser aborrecida, mas são os primeiros capítulos e eu queria que vocês conseguissem captar todos estes pormenores.

Espero que continuem a deixar a vossa opinião em reviews. Acreditem que significa muito para mim! Espero que gostem. (:

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protector desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

NOTA: Eu não encontrei qualquer menção ao nome da mãe de Hinata, então simplesmente inventei. O nome passa a ser Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três – Memória<strong>

Hyuuga Hiashi era um homem extremamente frio e era raro vê-lo a demonstrar qualquer emoção. Mesmo depois de longos anos a trabalhar para ele, os seus homens nunca o viram com raiva, alegria ou qualquer outro sentimento. A sua expressão mantinha-se sempre igual não importava a circunstância, mas aqueles que eram mais observadores já tinham notado que os seus olhos, por vezes, mostravam mais do que ele desejava.

Só havia três pessoas no mundo capazes de provocar um brilho nos olhos do chefe da família Hyuuga: Uma era o próprio irmão gémeo, que apesar de ser um homem amável, conseguia tirar olhares de raiva dele graças às suas rixas familiares; A segunda era a sua falecida mulher, sempre que o nome dela era mencionado, uma tristeza súbita passava pelo seu olhar, quase imperceptível, mas estava ali; E por fim a filha mais velha, Hinata, que defendia com unhas e dentes quando ela não estava a ver.

A relação com Hinata era, no mínimo, estranha. Quando estava com a rapariga fazia questão de ser um pai rígido e exigente, de modo que nunca fora visto a ser carinhoso com ela, mas se alguém ousava pronunciar o seu desagrado por ela ou insulta-la de qualquer forma, ele punia essa pessoa da pior forma possível. Havia quem disse-se que a sua primogénita era muito parecida com a mãe, mas na realidade, ninguém sabia muito sobre a mãe dela, apenas que Hiashi se casara com ela contra a vontade dos próprios pais e que ela fora uma esposa devota a ele e uma mãe carinhosa. A mulher era sempre amável para todos, mas nunca ninguém a conhecera longe do marido.

Muitos tinham assistido a palavras duras por parte do pai para a sua filha: Ele fazia questão de dizer à filha que ela era fraca, que ela tinha de se comportar de acordo com o seu nome, que ela não podia fazer isto ou aquilo e, principalmente, que ela era um fracasso e nunca seria capaz de assumir os seus negócios. Por este motivo, todos os Akatsuki e até mesmo Hizashi ficaram surpreendidos por ele ter defendido a sua primogénita na reunião de sexta-feira, afirmando que Hinata iria, com toda a certeza, tornar-se digna e herdar não só o nome, mas também tudo o que isso implicava.

Hinata sempre fora uma boa menina, dotada de uma beleza inocente e tímida e com um grande coração, de modo que ninguém a imaginava a suceder o pai nos seus negócios ilegais. O cargo do patriarca dos Hyuuga exigia uma grande frieza e insensibilidade e ninguém conseguia imaginar a tímida e doce Hinata a estragar vidas e a liderar a maior e melhor organização criminosa do país.

Esse assunto incomodava todos aqueles que eram leais a Hiashi, pois o líder da família não conseguira o poder e influencia que tinha sem criar inimigos igualmente poderosos e perigosos, capazes de tudo para o arruinarem. Essa fora uma das razões pelas quais a própria Akatsuki fora criada.

A organização contava com os mais cruéis e procurados assassinos e criminosos. Todos tinham sido cuidadosamente escolhidos e organizados de modo a servirem única e exclusivamente à família Hyuuga, servindo-lhes de proteção e executando serviços ilegais, que na sua grande maioria, eram considerados impossíveis de ser executados pelos cidadãos comuns.

A base da organização era uma casa situada nas traseiras da residência principal dos Hyuuga, mas muitos preferiam ficar na mansão principal, uma vez que Hiashi lhes dera permissão de o fazer desde que os seus quartos se situassem o mais longe possível do seu e dos das suas filhas.

Depois de Hinata deixar a residência principal dos Hyuuga para ir para o colégio na segunda-feira daquela semana e de Hizashi sair numa viagem de negócios na terça, a mansão caiu numa súbita calma. No entanto, alguns membros mais próximos da família e de Hiashi, percebiam que algo estava errado.

Passados alguns dias, depois do seu longo e descansado almoço, Itachi, Deidara e Sasori foram chamados ao escritório principal da mansão. De toda a organização, Itachi era, sem qualquer dúvida, aquele em que o Hyuuga mais confiava, seguido de Pein. No entanto, Sasori e Deidara também eram leais e eram dos poucos que aceitariam, sem qualquer problema, acatar ordens do Uchiha, mesmo que este fosse o membro mais jovem da Akatsuki.

Entraram e mantiveram-se em pé, em silêncio, à espera das ordens que estavam por vir. Observaram o homem de longos cabelos castanhos sentado na secretária acabar de ler uns papéis e pousa-los ao pé do computador para finalmente erguer os seus olhos de cor pérola e fita-los com um olhar severo e decidido.

- Orochimaru está vivo. – Informou de uma só vez, observando as reações dos três homens à sua frente, mas nenhum deles moveu um músculo ou deu sinal de qualquer emoção. – Desconfio que ele esteja demasiado debilitado para me enfrentar no momento e esteja escondido em algum lugar longe das minhas vigias, no entanto, tenho a certeza que ele voltará pela minha cabeça e todos sabemos que ele é perigoso. – Soltou um suspiro antes de continuar. – Infelizmente, mais perigoso do que eu temia, ele decidiu atacar pelo único caminho que possibilita alguma abertura. Ele procura Hinata.

Assim que acabou de falar, viu emoção no rosto de Deidara e Sasori, que levaram apenas um momento a recompor-se e a esconder o quanto a ideia os afligia. Itachi, como sempre, fora diferente. A sua expressão mantivera-se tão vazia como sempre, mas Hiashi conseguira ver a sombra de vermelho que passara pelos seus olhos cor de ónix.

- Ele tem alguma ideia de quem ela é? – Questionou Sasori, de expressão fechada.

- Por enquanto não, mas ele não será tão fácil de enganar quando vir os olhos da minha filha. – Respondeu. Eles entenderam imediatamente onde ele queria chegar. – Vou reunir toda a Akatsuki, a prioridade agora é matar Orochimaru. – Eles preparavam-se para sair, mas todos pararam quando ouviram a voz do homem mais velho a soar novamente. – Mas eu quero que vocês se preocupem com outra coisa.

- O que seria? – A questão veio de Deidara, que se encontrava entre os outros dois.

O mais velho dos quatro homens permitiu-se fazer uma pausa e não responder à pergunta por alguns segundos. O seu olhar claro fixou-se em nada mais nada menos que o quadro da sua falecida mulher que estava entre duas estantes na parede. Percorreu cada gracioso traço feito a carvão com os próprios olhos, observando as parecenças entre ela e a própria filha. Hinata era a cara da mãe, exceptuando os olhos que eram dele.

- A vossa prioridade é a vida de Hinata. – Ditou, uma ordem curta e fria.

Nenhum deles contestou a sua ordem e ele sabia que não o fariam. O Hyuuga tinha muitos anos de experiencia com homens como aqueles, eram assassinos frios que tinham perdido a razão para viver, que se deixavam levar pela solidão e pelo seu próprio poder. Ele mesmo fora assim em novo e vira na sua mulher, na sua querida falecida mulher, a salvação. Não que ele se tivesse apaixonado por ela à primeira vista, tal como ele sabia que os seus homens não estavam apaixonados pela sua primogénita, mas tal como a mãe, Hinata mostrava uma pureza e ingenuidade capaz de salvar as almas condenadas, fazendo todos aqueles que a rodeavam ter um estranho instinto protetor sobre ela.

- E quanto à sua vida? – Questionou Itachi, dando um passo em frente. Quando atingira a maioridade, Hiashi fizera questão de o apresentar como seu mais novo aliado para os restantes e ele, juntamente com Pein, liderava a segurança da casa principal da família Hyuuga: Conhecia todas as áreas oficiais e restritas, as pessoas que ali trabalhavam e as suas devidas funções. Era também aquele que mais se ligara ao homem mais velho, uma vez que vivera com a família do mesmo nos dois anos que se seguiram à sua chegada.

- Eu ficarei bem, meu rapaz, acontece que eu tenho o resto da organização às minhas ordens e para além disso, como tu deves bem saber, eu não sou assim tão fácil de apanhar. – Disse, o seu olhar desafiador a cair sobre o Uchiha, que entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem.

De repente, um barulho estridente invadiu o escritório e o homem de cabelos castanhos não teve escolha a não ser olhar para o aparelho situado no lado esquerdo da sua secretária com uma expressão apática.

- Que parte do 'Eu não quero ser interrompido' é que vocês não perceberam? – Resmungou assim que atendeu. A pessoa do outro lado pareceu vacilar, mas depressa se recompôs e começou a falar num ritmo rápido e frenético. Hiashi manteve-se em silêncio durante uns segundos antes de franzir levemente o cenho, como se algo o confundisse profundamente. – Tens a certeza que era ela? – Questionou. Quando ouviu a resposta deu um longo suspiro e observou os três homens à sua frente antes de dar uma ordem à sua assistente. – Muito bem, liga-lhes de volta e diz que estará um carro lá em cinco minutos para a ir buscar, quero-a em casa o mais rápido possível. Trata disso. – E desligou o telefone, sem esperar pela resposta da mulher.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio e os três Akatsuki quase ficaram perplexos com o que viram na expressão daquele que consideravam seu chefe: O que quer que fosse que lhe tinham dito ao telefone, tinha-o divertido imenso.

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Hyuuga? – Perguntou Deidara, não muito confiante sobre a sua própria pergunta, no entanto, o mais velho não o repreendeu.

- Podem-se retirar. – Dispensou-os por fim. – Parece que eu vou ter uns problemas familiares para tratar.

- Algum problema com Hinata? – Questionou Deidara, mas desta vez recebeu um olhar desincentivador do pai da rapariga. – Você mesmo disse que ela era nossa responsabilidade. – Defendeu-se.

- Parece que a minha filha acabou de ganhar uma suspensão por se meter numa confusão com as colegas em plena hora de almoço. – Respondeu por fim, dando a volta à secretária. – Se me dão licença. – E retirou-se, sem dizer mais nada, deixando os três homens parados no escritório a olhar para a porta por onde ele acabara de sair.

- Eu acho que ouvi mal! Ele acabou de dizer que a Hinata foi suspensa por se meter numa confusão? – Foram as palavras de um incrédulo Deidara.

(…)

Ela nunca se sentira tão feliz por voltar a casa. A mansão Hyuuga era um local enorme e muitas vezes tornava-se impessoal, sempre cheio de desconhecidos e criados, no entanto, depois da morte da mãe, tudo se tornara demasiado superficial e vazio e ela precisava de um sitio seguro para chamar de casa, mesmo que a casa não fosse perfeita. Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que pertencia ali, não que ela se achasse digna de toda aquela riqueza e de ter empregados para lhe fazer todas as vontades, mas o facto de ali residir a sua família e a memória da sua mãe fazia da grande vivenda o seu lar.

Durante todo o caminho até casa, não pode deixar de pensar no quanto queria que a sua mãe ali estivesse, para dizer que iria ficar tudo bem e lhe dar pequenas festas no seu cabelo como costumava fazer quando ela era pequena e se magoava. Infelizmente, sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer, afinal, não havia maneira de alterar o passado.

Depois do espetáculo ridículo que acontecera na cantina da escola, Ino puxara-a para o quarto de ambas. Foram seguidas por Kiba e Shino, que apareceram pouco depois alegando que estavam preocupados com a morena e que o diretor os autorizara a fazer uma visita muito rápida.

Ela não chorara, não gritara nem se queixara da sua vida como Ino provavelmente faria se estivesse no seu lugar, apenas se sentou na sua cama, encolhida e com os braços a empurrar os joelhos contra o peito. Acabou por ficar num estranho estado de apatia durante meia hora, ouvindo apenas aqueles que considerava como seus únicos amigos a tentar consola-la, dizendo que Naruto era um idiota, que ele não a merecia e que ela não devia ficar assim por alguém como ele, até Shino tentara animá-la. No entanto, nada surtiu efeito para animar a morena e ela até ficou aliviada quando, quinze minutos depois, Tsunade entrou no seu quarto dizendo que a sua família havia sido contactada e que ele estava suspensa de todas as aulas durante o resto do dia, poderia ir para casa se assim o deseja-se. Ino resmungou que era injusto ser Hinata a apanhar uma suspensão quando fora Sakura a culpada de tudo mas a morena logo tratou de acalmar a amiga, sabendo que tinha sido a sua própria família a exigir a sua suspensão e o regresso a casa. No fundo, considerava aquela a melhor situação, uma vez que não se achava capaz de encarar Naruto, Sakura, Karin ou qualquer outro estudante do colégio privado que há tanto tempo frequentava.

- Bem-vinda a casa, menina Hyuuga. – Cumprimentou o mordomo ao abrir-lhe a porta da limusina que a fora buscar à escola.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso como resposta antes de se apressar a caminhar para dentro de casa, passando pelos enormes corredores e pelos múltiplos empregados que a observavam pelo canto do olho. Ela conhecia-os, uma vez que muitos deles trabalhavam para a casa dos Hyuuga fazia muitos anos, no entanto, nunca lhe fora permitido ter muito contacto com qualquer um dos empregados, uma regra imposta pelo seu pai. Mesmo com a Akatsuki, o pai sempre fizera o possível para a manter afastada ou pelo menos o mais afastada que era possível estar de pessoas que viviam na sua casa.

Encontrou o patriarca da família na sala de estar a ler um livro qualquer do qual ela nunca tinha ouvido falar e sentou-se no sofá à frente dele, em silêncio, esperando qualquer reação por parte do pai. Sabia que ele estava irritado com ela, não precisava de muito para perceber isso, apenas não sabia as consequências dos acontecimentos recentes, uma vez que ela nunca fizera nada de errado antes. Ela era uma pessoa frágil e o pai frequentemente a repreendia por isso, no entanto, normalmente, era Hanabi que cometia erros e se metia em problemas, não ela.

- Hinata, não irei tolerar erros como estes. – Pronunciou por fim, num tom firme que a fez tremer e querer correr dali para fora, mas manteve-se quieta e baixou a cabeça.

- Lamento. - Desculpou-se, encarando as mãos que brincavam no próprio colo.

Tinha perfeita noção que ela não era, em nada, a filha que o pai queria. Hiashi sempre quisera ter filhos, homens fortes e frios como o pai, que, quando chegasse a hora de ele se aposentar, se mostrassem dignos de tomar o seu lugar à frente da família e dos negócios para os quais trabalhara toda a sua vida. Em suma, ele desejava um filho como Neji, no entanto, em vez de um filho prodígio, tivera duas filhas, sendo ela a primeira, uma pessoa considerada como fraca e calada, incapaz de concordar com os seus ideais cruéis, e Hanabi a segunda, que apesar de ser uma adolescente muito mais bem sucedida e forte do que ela, era sem qualquer duvida demasiado fútil para assumir a liderança do clã.

- Não se voltara a repetir, pai. - Prometeu, numa voz tremida pelo nervosismo que fez o pai o pai suspirar pesadamente. Ela manteve-se em silêncio a olhar para as mãos que agarradas uma à outra e pousadas no seu colo, toda a sua posição assemelhando-se à de um criminoso à espera da sua sentença.

- Hinata. – Chamou e ao perceber que tinha conseguido a atenção da filha, prosseguiu. – Como bem sabes, prometi à tua mãe que não serias vitima de um casamento arranjado. – Ela suspendeu a respiração, surpresa com as palavras do pai, uma vez que este nunca falava sobre a sua falecida mulher. – Concordei que ambas as nossas filhas seriam livres de escolher o homem ao lado do qual querem passar o resto das suas vidas e que fará parte da nossa família, no entanto, isso não quer dizer que eu aprovarei uma má escolha tua ou da tua irmã. Eu considero o filho do Namikaze como uma péssima escolha, compreendes onde quero chegar? – Fez uma pequena pausa, dando tempo para ela acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Lamento. – Desculpou-se, mantendo os olhos afastados dos do pai, idênticos aos seus.

- Estás dispensada, Hinata. – Libertou-a por fim. A rapariga rapidamente se levantou e rumou escadas a cima, o mais rápido que podia, em direção ao seu quarto. Sentiu os olhos dos seguranças presentes na casa fixados nela, como a vigia-la de algum perigo invisível do qual ela nunca se conseguiria defender. Os seus olhos mantiveram-se no chão durante todo o caminho, algo que não era assim tão raro nela.

Sentiu o telemóvel a tremer no bolso do casaco largo que utilizava e dispensou um olhar rápido ao ecrã para ter a certeza de quem era e não teve qualquer surpresa quando o viu o nome de Ino. Sentiu-se mal por não atender, pois sabia que a rapariga loura devia estar muito preocupada, mas naquele momento, ela sentia-se como se fosse desabar a qualquer momento e se desabasse com Ino, o mais certo era não ter cuidado com o que diria e isso representava um risco que ela não podia correr.

Havia um tempo em que achara que todos aqueles cuidados exagerados por parte do pai eram desnecessários, mas depois uma das empregadas deixara escapar que ele a protegia porque quando era pequena ela tinha sido raptada nos jardins da casa e os seus pais, pois na altura a sua mãe ainda era viva, passaram um mau bocado à sua procura. É claro que isso tinha acontecido antes de Itachi aparecer na sua vida.

Tão perdida nos seus pensamentos, não reparou quando dois homens se aproximaram dela. Só parou de andar quando esbarrou com alguém muito mais alto que ela e com longos cabelos louros.

- Deidara. – Pronunciou ela, surpreendida, fazendo os dois homens à sua frente olharem-na confusos.

- Está tudo bem, Menina? – Questionou Sasori e pelo seu tom, ela percebeu que eles provavelmente já lhe tinham dirigido a palavra antes de chocar com o louro.

- Peço desculpa, estava distraída. – Desculpou-se rapidamente, aproveitando para dar uma olhadela à volta dos homens e verificar se eles se encontravam sozinhos.

- Itachi não está connosco. – Murmurou um divertido Deidara e ela percebeu que tinha sido bastante óbvia. Corou até à ponta das orelhas e voltou a encarar o chão.

- Vão ficar por muito tempo? – Perguntou educadamente, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, afinal, não queria que pensassem que ela andava a perseguir o Uchiha. Os homens entreolharam-se, percebendo que o pai da rapariga não a tinha informado de nada e pensaram numa desculpa rápida.

- Ficaremos o tempo necessário. – E ela esquecera-se que nenhum dos Akatsuki estava autorizado a revelar a sua missão, fosse a quem fosse, muito menos a ela que, graças ao pai, estava tão afastada de tais assuntos como qualquer cidadão comum.

Não fez mais perguntas, apenas se despediu educadamente e retirou-se tão cabisbaixa e apática como antes.

Chegou ao seu quarto e entrou sorrateiramente, aproveitando para observar bem o confortável local. Era o único sitio em toda a mansão que era só dela, as empregadas quase nunca lá entravam e os seguranças estavam proibidos de se intrometer na área privada dela. Era o sitio dela, só dela, e isso fazia-a sentir-se estranhamente segura.

Fechou as cortinas, deixando o quarto cair numa profunda escuridão, e dirigiu-se à confortável cama importada de casal que ela tanto adorava. Deitou-se e agarrou-se a uma almofada, encolhendo-se como uma criança com medo de uma tempestade. Só depois de alguns segundos é que reparou que estava mais calma, uma vez que, mesmo depois daquela humilhação de Naruto, da discussão com Sakura e das palavras duras do seu pai, ela ainda conseguia sentir-se segura enquanto ali estivesse.

(...)

Quando as aulas finalmente terminaram, Kurenai esperou que todos os alunos se retirassem da sala de aula, fossem buscar os seus pertences aos respectivos quartos e entrassem nos carros ridiculamente caros que os pais tinham mandado para os apanhar. Esperou até que a maioria dos alunos estivessem fora do perímetro escolar e que os professores começassem a dispersar, uns para o bar e outros para o parque de estacionamento, para sair da sua sala e caminhar, em passos lentos e ritmados, até à enfermaria.

A enfermaria costumava estar vazia na sexta feira à tarde, excepto por Tsunade que aproveitava o silêncio ou para fazer pesquisas ou para preencher a papelada em atraso. Por essa razão, ela não se incomodou em bater à porta, até porque ela tinha quase a certeza que a mulher loura estaria à espera dela.

Entrou na grande divisão de paredes, mobília e material branco e teve o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de si para que ninguém as interrompesse. Depois, virou-se para a única secretaria do compartimento e observou, em silêncio, Tsunade a escrever furiosamente num papel. Não desviou o olhar do seu trabalho nem por um momento, mas a morena conhecia-a demasiado bem para sequer considerar que ela não tinha conhecimento da sua presença.

- A Hinata está a crescer! – Disse por fim, interrompendo o raciocínio da mulher mais velha. Tsunade parou de escrever subitamente e pousou a caneta de uma forma graciosa. – Ela faz-me lembrar a mãe dela quando a conhecemos, não te recordas? – A sua expressão mostrava nostalgia e a loura esperou que não fosse tão transparente como a sua amiga, pois também ela sentia emoção ao olhar para Hinata, ao lembrar-se dos velhos tempos.

- Não fiques com esperança, sabes muito bem que a Hinata é muito diferente da mãe dela. – Levantou-se da cadeira simples onde se mantivera sentada até ao momento e encostou-se à sua própria secretaria.

- Todas nós somos diferentes, mas a nossa linhagem define quem nós somos, esqueces-te que a Hinata tem o sangue dela. – A morena sentia a necessidade de proteger Hinata, uma vez que sempre sentira uma grande empatia pela mais nova.

- Mas foi criada pelo pai. Kurenai, guardo tantas saudades dela como tu, no entanto, não podemos deixar que os nossos sentimentos afectem as nossas decisões. Hinata foi criada por Hiashi e graças à morte da mãe, o mundo que ele lhe mostrou é tudo o que conhece. – Explicou num tom monótono.

- Não é preciso muito para perceber que ela não é como o pai.

- Neste momento, a Hinata esconde-se numa concha, não podemos ter a certeza do destino que a espera. – Suspirou a loura, olhando para uma moldura presente na sua secretaria. – Para além disso, depois do que aconteceu, não podemos por a vida da Hinata em risco. Se nos aproximar-mos agora estamos a guia-la para o mesmo destino que a mãe teve.

- Mas e se... – Tentou Kurenai.

- Tu conheces a tradição. – Interrompeu, num tom de voz que não permitia qualquer questionamento. – Ela é que tem de vir ter connosco, ela é que tem de seguir os passos da mãe.

- E se ela não souber? – Questionou por fim.

- Competia à sua mãe deixar algo para trás que a guiasse até nós, como isso obviamente não aconteceu ou ela ainda não encontrou, tudo o que podemos fazer por ela é observar. – As suas palavras eram a mais pura verdade e ambas o sabiam, não poderiam aproximar-se de Hinata, teria de ser ela a vir até elas por sua própria escolha.

Ambas duvidavam que ela as abordasse, uma vez que a sua mãe tinha falecido muito cedo e talvez, por esse mesmo motivo, não tivesse deixado nenhuma evidencia que levasse a jovem até qualquer uma delas.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – Disse por fim Tsunade. – Se ela nunca desvendar o passado da mãe e se tornar uma de nós, nunca morrerá como elas. Esqueces-te que ela não foi a única a morrer, Mikoto teve o mesmo destino trágico.

Ambas caíram num silêncio desconfortável, sabendo que aquele assunto era um tabu entre elas. Depois de Mikoto e Hikari, mãe de Hinata, falecerem, elas tinham preferido não proferir uma palavra que fosse sobre a sua morte. Ambas tinham morrido de forma trágica, uma morta pelo próprio filho e outra através de um incidente na produção de um novo filme.

- Isso provavelmente está relacionado com as más escolhas delas, mas é claro que isso é só a minha opinião. – Opinou uma terceira voz e ambas se viraram para trás, observando a terceira mulher na sala.

A mais velha das três lançou a Kurenai um olhar acusador, mas a morena apenas encolheu os ombros e murmurou um "eu tranquei a porta" muito inocente. A recém chegada ergueu as duas sobrancelhas ao ver os olhares que as outras trocavam e apressou-se a acrescentar:

- Não estavam honestamente à espera que uma porta trancada daquelas me impedisse de entrar, pois não? – Fingiu confusão, fazendo as outras duas suspirarem.

- Não era suposto tu estares aqui. – Respondeu Tsunade, como se fosse óbvio. Kurenai não resistiu a abrir um pequeno sorriso, todas sabiam que Anko nunca fazia aquilo que era esperado ela fazer.

- Chegou-me aos ouvidos que a filha da Hikari se meteu numa confusão. – Explicou com um revirar de olhos. – Parece-me bastante óbvio que eu apareceria. – Fez uma pausa, esperando uma resposta por parte das outras mulheres. Quando percebeu que ninguém lhe responderia, apressou-se a acrescentar, com um ar impaciente e esperançoso. – E então, ela vai ser uma de nós?

- Eu já disse e faço questão de repetir: Nenhuma de nós está autorizada a interferir na vida dela até ela vir até nós e se juntar a nós por sua própria escolha, tal como a mãe dela e todas nós fizemos. – Foi clara e lançou um olhar duro a Anko, pois sabia que esta nunca lidara muito bem com autoridade. Sempre obedecia, mas se achasse que o julgamento das outras estava errado, era sempre tentada a interferir.

- Se ela for tão boa a fazer escolhas como a mãe... – Resmungou a ultima a chegar das três entre dentes, sabendo que as outras ouviam.

- Não nos cabe a nós avaliar as escolhas delas. – Interrompeu Tsunade com um tom decidido e frio que não admitia qualquer tipo de argumentação por parte da outra. – Ambas escolheram homens poderosos e muito perigosos, sabiam perfeitamente quem eles eram e mesmo assim aceitaram tornar-se suas mulheres. Se elas acharam que valia a pena correrem aquele risco por eles, nós não temos que dar a nossa opinião nem fazer juízos de valor. Para além disso, não sabemos se as suas mortes estão sequer relacionadas com as suas escolhas.

Quando terminou, as três ficaram em silêncio. Não costumavam falar de Mikoto e Hikari pois também elas tinham feito escolhas erradas ao longo da sua vida e nenhuma das outras as julgara ou as criticara, simplesmente aceitaram as suas escolhas e ajudaram em tudo o que lhes era humanamente possível.

Depois de três minutos de olhares intimidadores de Tsunade para Anko e de Anko para Tsunade, com Kurenai entre elas a mover a cabeça de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer, o estômago de Anko produziu um alto barulho. A morena era inspetora da policia e entre os casos que estava a investigar e a papelada que tinha de tratar, acabara por se esquecer de almoçar. Pelo seu respeito para com a mulher mais velha e também por saber que discutir tal ordem não a levaria a lado nenhum, acabou por deixar o assunto de lado e olhou para as outras duas mulheres presentes, mostrando um pequeno e descontraído sorriso.

- O que acham de esquecer-mos este assunto e ir-mos petiscar qualquer coisa?

Por muito que ela e a mulher loura discordassem em termos de opiniões pessoais sobre os mais diversos assuntos, quando era para comer e beber, as suas decisões eram sempre unânimes.

(...)

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

_As gotas de água caiam, uma a uma, na banheira cheia de água. A espuma espalhava-se por toda a banheira e em especial nos ombros e cabelos da jovem menina que se encontrava submersa à exceção da cabeça, pescoço e de parte dos ombros. A água formava pequena ondas e vibrava de acordo com a sua respiração calma e ela não pode deixar de fechar os olhos e mergulhar completamente na água quente._

_Passaram-se alguns minutos e a criança acabou por sair da banheira e enrrolar-se numa toalha felpuda que tinha o seu próprio nome bordado numa das bordas, não se atrevendo a sair imediatamente do banheiro para o seu quarto por medo de a temperatura baixar ligeiramente, como sempre acontecia, uma vez que o seu pai era apologista de uma temperatura amena e ligeiramente mais fresca dentro de casa._

_Vestiu um pijama grande e quente feito de um tecido muito sedoso e confortável. Como sempre fazia, fechou a janela e as cortinas do seu quarto para não ser acordada pelos raios de sol na manhã seguinte antes de desligar a luz. Todo o quarto, anteriormente iluminado pela luz clara, caiu numa escuridão densa. Felizmente, ela conhecia bem o seu próprio quarto e não precisou de qualquer luz para se dirigir à cama, onde o seu urso de peluche já a esperava. Puxou todas as mantas para cima de si e aninhou-se mais no pelo castanho escuro do ursinho, procurando conforto em todo aquele ambiente que ela considerava com seu refúgio, o seu local preferido em todo o mundo. _

_Fechou os olhos e contou ovelhas, tal e qual como a sua mãe uma vez lhe ensinara a fazer, enquanto esperava pelo sono, no entanto, quando estava quase a entrar no mundo dos sonhos, ouviu a porta a abrir-se e alguma luz que provinha do grande corredor iluminou o quarto. O seu pai nunca a visitara no seu quarto, considerando inapropriado para um Hyuuga verificar o bem estar da sua filha durante a noite a menos que ela fosse a correr para o quarto dos pais a chorar, e Hanabi, apesar de ter pesadelos noturnos e procurar sempre conforto em alguém, preferia sempre ir até à sua mãe. Não precisou de mais de um segundo para deduzir que era a sua mãe e pensou em abrir os olhos e virar-se para lhe mostrar que estava acordada, mas não o fez pois temeu ser repreendida por ainda estar acordada quando já passara algum tempo da hora que o pai achava indicada para ela dormir. _

_Confirmou as suas suspeitas sobre o intruso quando uma mão sedosa e bem cuidada lhe tocou na face como uma leve caricia que ela quase nem sentira. Ouviu a mais velha suspirar antes de se afastar. Hinata esperou ouvir o som da porta, mas como ele nunca mais vinha pensou que tinha sido descoberta e abriu os olhos esperando ver a mãe a encara-la, mas a bonita mulher não o fazia. _

_Hikari afastara-se da cama e abrira o seu armário. O facto de ela estar plenamente concentrada na sua tarefa indicava que não se tinha apercebido que a sua filha estava acordada e a observava. Tirou a ultima gaveta da parte de baixo do armário, coisa que Hinata nunca soubera que era possível fazer, e tirou um colar fino que trazia ao pescoço, depositando-o naquilo que parecia ser um pequeno compartimento por baixo de uma capa. Depois, voltou a por a gaveta no seu devido lugar e fechou o armário com cuidado para não executar qualquer ruído. _

_Previu que a sua mãe olharia para ela então fechou os olhos, fingindo estar a dormir. Não percebera o que acabara de acontecer, no entanto , a situação tornou-se ainda mais confusa quando a sua mãe se sentou à beira da sua cama e enquanto lhe afagava a face disse num murmúrio:_

_- Um dia, se assim o escolheres, também tu serás uma de nós minha filha. – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Espero ser capaz de te proteger até lá. É contra as regras, mas sei que se eu não for capaz de o fazer, Mikoto o fará. _

_E assim deixou o quarto novamente, fechando a porta com uma delicadeza e cuidado invejável. Hinata permaneceu com os olhos cerrados até deixar de ouvir os passos leves da mulher mais velha no corredor e depois abriu-os, no entanto, não conseguiu ver mais nada..._

A bonita rapariga de longos cabelos negros acordou como se tivesse levado um choque. Levou um momento a processar a informação de onde estava e do que tinha acontecido e todas as conclusões que pudera tirar através do seu redor eram, de certo modo, elementares: Estava na cama do seu quarto, eram duas e meia da manhã e ela acabara de ter o sonho mais estranho e confuso de toda a sua vida. Normalmente, ela não se lembrava dos próprios sonhos na totalidade, limitando-se a alguma partes por vezes desconexas, no

entanto, ela conseguia lembrar-se com pormenor do sonho que acabara de vivenciar.

_E parecia tão real..._

Não pode deixar de pensar no que acabara de acontecer. A sua mãe sempre lhe parecera ser tão transparente e simples em relação ao seu pai que ela nem percebera o porque de ter tão estranho sonho. Não era possível que a sua mãe andasse a esconder coisas no seu quarto, ou era? Quem escondia coisas era o seu pai.

Tentou acalmar-se e voltar a dormir, mas não foi capaz, a lembrança do que acabara de ver vagueava pela sua mente e percebeu, a contragosto, que não ia conseguir dormir. Ligou a luz e pestanejou até se habituar à súbita luminosidade que atingiu os seus sensíveis e claros olhos. Quando conseguiu focar alguma coisa, o seu olhar caiu, inevitavelmente, sobre o armário.

- Estou a ficar doida. – O pensamento saiu-lhe sem querer antes de sair debaixo das cobertas e se dirigir em passos lentos e leves até ao próprio armário.

Abriu as grandes portas e observou as gavetas antes de pousar os joelhos no chão e puxar a ultima gaveta. A gaveta obviamente não saiu e ela sentiu-se tola por sequer ter ido até ali tentar. No entanto, quando começou a empurrar a gaveta, ouviu um pequeno click que lhe chamou à atenção. Sem perceber o que tinha acontecido, voltou a puxar a parte da gaveta que já estava dentro do guarda-fatos e constatou, atónita, que esta saiu.

- Não era um sonho, era uma memória... – Constatou, surpreendida e confusa.

Ficou durante alguns segundos a olhar para a gaveta como se não acreditasse nos próprios olhos antes de a pousar ao seu ludo. Espreitou para o pequeno buraco e tudo o que viu foi pó, no entanto, acabou por pôr lá a mão á procura de qualquer coisa fora do normal e encontrou-a: Havia uma pequena diferença de níveis na madeira e ela fez pressão para baixo, de modo a tentar descobrir como se abriria o esconderijo secreto da sua mãe. Resultou e uma placa de madeira elevou-se, revelando um pequeno compartimento que definitivamente não devia estar ali.

Hinata tirou de lá de dentro três caixas e apressou-se a ver o que eram. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que eram joias, dois bonitos colares, um de diamantes e outro de rubis, e um anel com uma pérola. Não reconhecia os colares mas sabia que o anel tinha sido aquele com que o seu pai a pedira em casamento. Não via motivos para a mãe querer esconder isso, então, voltou a procurar por mais objetos e tirou de lá uma pasta com um colar em cima. Era o colar que tinha visto a sua mãe a por ali, era muito fino e era de ouro branco, um pequeno medalhão em forma de coração com as letras KH gravadas. Ela levou um momento a perceber que queria dizer Kamiya Hikari, o que significava que a sua mãe adquirira aquele colar enquanto ainda era solteira. Abriu a pasta negra coberta em pó, tal como todos os outros objetos, e retirou de lá várias folhas. Eram cartas datadas de à muitos anos atrás, antes de ela nascer e de a sua mãe sequer conhecer Hiashi.

Leu as várias cartas que, apesar de não serem muitas, tinham um conteúdo que ela nunca imaginara. Eram cartas para amigas, nas quais a sua mãe relatava várias viagens. Em algumas delas falava em regras que ela cumpria na perfeição e que não precisavam preocupar-se com ela, pois ela era e sempre seria uma delas. Reconheceu a caligrafia bonita e arranjada da sua mãe em várias das cartas, mas também havia outras, respostas misteriosas que sempre a alertavam para ter cuidado. Nunca era mencionado nenhum nome, excepto o do seu pai, que aparecera numa carta, a única que fora assinada, na qual ela relatava com conhecera aquele que pensava ser o homem da sua vida e que se calhar, iria para de fugir do passado e assentar vida com ele.

Observou todas as cartas, percebendo que a sua mãe tinha uma vida oculta da qual ela nunca soubera nada e que havia ainda mais segredos naquela casa do que ela inicialmente pensara. Passou a ultima folha e encontrou algo inesperado: uma fotografia. Era muito antiga e nela estavam cinco jovens mulheres. Reconheceu de imediato a sua mãe e apercebeu-se, com algum choque, que a mulher mais velha e loura abraçada a ela era Tsunade, a médica que tratava da enfermaria da escola. Não reconheceu qualquer uma das outras, então, virou a foto para procurar uma data, mas encontrou muito mais do que isso. Na parte de trás da fotografia, estava escrito, numa caligrafia que ela reconheceu imediatamente das suas aulas:

"_Para que nunca te esqueças das tuas origens._

_Kurenai"_

Começou a ligar as peças, percebendo as iniciais utilizadas para assinar as cartas. K era Kurenai, H era Hikari e T era Tsunade. Lembrando-se das palavras da sua mãe naquela noite, percebeu que M poderia ser de Mikoto. Mas ainda restava o A, que ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem fosse.

Era estranho pensar que a sua professora Kurenai e Tsunade tinham conhecido a sua mãe, aliás, não só conhecido como sido grandes amigas. Ela nunca soubera de nada e tinha quase a certeza que o seu pai também não.

Inicialmente, depois de ouvir as palavras do seu pai sobre ela ser como a mãe, pensara em pedir informações a Ino, uma vez que a rapariga sabia sempre tudo sobre a vida alheia, mas mostrara-se uma tentativa frustrada, uma vez que a sua amiga loura se limitara a dizer que era uma mulher linda e calma, mas muito suspeita, pois ninguém sabia nada sobre ela. Era uma atriz de sucesso e casara com um dos homens mais ricos do país, no entanto, o seu passado era uma incógnita e parecia sempre tão perfeita que todos pensavam que ela apenas usava uma mascara diária. Isso fora tudo o que Ino ouvira em rumores e não ajudou em nada a morena. No entanto, ela agora tinha nomes e, apesar de não fazer ideia de quem era de quem era Mikoto e A e ter um medo indescritível de Tsunada, não havia nada a impedi-la de tentar perceber o que se estava a passar através de Kurenai.

Com essa ideia em mente, levantou-se e vestiu a roupa mais comum que encontrou, sendo esta umas calças de ganga claras, uma camisola de gola alta de malha e um casaco creme escuro muito quente. Calçou umas botas polares que costumavam manter os pés quesntes e desligou a luz antes de sair do quarto e percorrer os corredores sombrios e vazios.

Crescera e aprendera quais os corredores vigiados e não vigiados. Não sabia se o seu pai estava em casa ou não, mas sabia vários caminhos de chegar ao seu destino sem passar pela porta do quarto principal da casa. Ao fim de cinco minutos e de vários desvios, finalmente chegou à porta das traseiras e abriu-a com a chave suplente que uma das mais velhas empregadas sempre deixava em baixo de uma planta achando que ninguém sabia. Saiu para o pátio e caminhou perto do muro, evitando as câmaras que vigiavam grande parte dos jardins e os caminhos principais.

Chegou por fim à frente de uma casa muito mais pequena que a mansão Hyuuga e bateu à porta. Esperou por uma resposta mas como esta não veio, entrou e percebeu que era um espaço amplo mas sem qualquer mobília ou divisões, havia apenas umas escadas em frente à porta e ela percebeu o que eles queriam dizer quando falaram em base subterrânea.

Desceu as pequenas escadas com cuidado, uma vez que estava escuro e quando chegou ao fim, deparou-se com uma porta trancada. Bateu novamente e assustou-se quando ouviu o barulho da fechadura a ser destrancada.

A primeira coisa que viu quando a porta abriu, foi uma mascara muito laranja e, mais atrás, um ser de cabelo branco a espreitar em alerta.

- Menina... – Começou Tobi, obviamente surpreso por a ver ali. Hidan atrás dele relaxou, mas manteve o seu olhar preso nela, procurando uma explicação plausível para ela estar ali. – Entre por favor. – Pediu o homem da mascara laranja, educadamente.

Ela fez como ele disse e deparou-se com vários membros da Akatsuki a observa-la atentamente.

O ambiente era muito escuro e pesado, com a mobília que era necessária. Não era um sitio pessoal e não tinha qualquer janela, tratava-se apenas de alguns sofás virados para a televisão que no momento estava apagada, uma mesa cheia de computadores e papéis que com certeza tinham algo haver com o trabalho deles, uma vez que os ecrã do computadores mostravam letras, gráficos e outras coisas esquisitas que ela não fazia ideia do que fossem, e um bar cheio de bebidas com alguns bancos à volta. Conseguia ver uma porta que dava para uma cozinha e outra para um quarto de banho e na parede contrária a essas portas havia um grande corredor que ela supunha levar aos quartos e às salas especiais como o pai lhe chamava. E ela só sabia da existência de tais salas porque o seu parente se queixara do quão dispendiosas elas tinham sido quando ainda estavam a ser construídas.

Kakuzu estava sentado em frente a um dos computadores com um prato de comida pousado na mesa, exatamente ao seu lado, cheio de comida. Hidan estava levantado, mas ela supunha que anteriormente estivera sentado no sofá a jogar xadres com Kisame, uma vez que este se encontrava com um tabuleiro à frente e sem parceiro aparente. Deidara e Sasori estavam sentados num sofá preto, ambos com papéis na mão que ela apostava que tinham algo relacionado com os negócios ilegais do seu pai. Itachi estava sentado à frente de Kakuzu com um computador à frente. Como a televisão estava ligada, ela supunha que este estava a ver televisão.

Todos os presentes se haviam focado nela e ela sentiu-se vacilar. Esperavam que ela dissesse alguma coisa e de repente, ela perguntou-se se tinha enlouquecido de vez e se era muito tarde para correr para o seu quarto como medricas que realmente era. Mas era demasiado tarde, percebeu isso quando olhou para os homens e assassinou que a encaravam à espera do seu próximo movimento.

Sabendo que não conseguiria falar em frente a tanta gente e sentindo-se demasiado intimidada com os olhares que estavam fixados em si, limitou-se a virar-se para Itachi.

- Tens um momento? É importante. – Ela pensou ter visto um sorriso travesso passar pelo rosto de Deidara e com certeza viu um esboçado em Kisame, ou pelo menos ela achava que aquilo que ele fizera com os dentes era sorrir. O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente, antes de acenar positivamente e lançar um olhar aos restantes que os fez voltar às suas posições iniciais, que ocupavam antes de ela ter chegado. Ele apanhou num casaco que estava pousado nas costas da cadeira que ocupava e fez-lhe sinal para subirem, pensando obviamente que aquele não era o local indicado para ela estar por mais um segundo que seja.

Ele cedeu-lhe passagem escadas a cima e ouviu os seus passos atrás de si e o som da porta a fechar-se atrás deles.

Quando chegaram ao cimo, ambos pararam e ela olhou ao seu redor, procurando qualquer vestígio de câmaras.

- As câmaras da base são controladas por nós. – Disse ele.

Ela olhou-o por um segundo, envergonhada por ser tão fácil de decifrar. Percebeu que apear de ser de madrugada, tanto ele como os outros membros da organização se encontravam completamente vestidos. Ele esperou pacientemente que ela falasse e quando ela finalmente encontrou coragem para isso, os seus olhos brancos encontraram os negros dele.

- Eu preciso encontrar alguém e falar com essa pessoa.– Murmurou, apertando a carteira que continha as coisas da mãe com a mão direita. – É urgente e, como é óbvio, não consigo faze-lo sozinha.

- Lembraste-te disso às três e meia da manhã? – A sua face encontrava-se tão vazia e inexpressiva como sempre, mas ela pensou ter visto um pequeno brilho momentâneo de divertimento a passar pelo seu olhar.

Ela olhou para os pés, obviamente envergonhada.

- O meu pai não pode saber. – Foi a sua explicação sincera.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio e ela temeu que ele lhe dissesse que não e a mandasse para a cama como uma criança mal comportada, ou que pior, fosse contar todo este episódio ao seu pai e ai ela nunca mais teria qualquer liberdade ou oportunidade de saber o que se tinha passado com a sua mãe e as amigas e o segredo que elas tanto tentavam esconder. Era óbvio que sair no meio da noite às escondidas seria considerado um comportamento inapropriado e indigno de uma Hyuuga e ela seria castigada por ele.

Ao fim de cinco minutos de puro nervosismo por parte dela e de inexpressividade e apatia por parte dele, ela já começava a pensar em simplesmente pedir imensas desculpas pela ideia idiota e simplesmente voltar para o seu quarto e esquecer toda aquela loucura, no entanto, ele surpreendeu-a ao acenar afirmativamente e lhe fazer sinal com a cabeça para a seguir na direção de uma porta contrária à que ela tinha utilizado para entrar na base. Deparou-se com uma grande garagem cheia de carros da mais alta gama, a maioria deles sem qualquer matricula, o que a levava a pensar que eram utilizados nos assuntos ilegais.

O Uchiha dirigiu-se em passos largos e rápidos até um carro preto com vidros escuros que não deixavam ver nada para o seu interior. Ela não percebia nada de carros, mas tinha a certeza que era de uma marca caríssima. Ela seguiu e perante o silencio, acabou por entrar e se sentar ao lado dele, no lugar do passageiro. Fechou a porta e viu o moreno tirar um computador de um compartimento secreto. Abriu-o e mexeu nele com uma rapidez e agilidade que ela nunca tinha presenciado. Depois, levantou os olhos e observou-a, antes de de perguntar, na sua voz máscula, rouca e séria:

- Preciso do nome da pessoa que procuras.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Então? Mereço reviews? Façam a escritora feliz, por favor! :D<p>

Beijinhos.


	5. Segredo e confiança

Olá!

Por favor não me matem, eu juro que tentei atualizar o mais depressa possível mas a inspiração faltou. Tive de pensar muito bem neste capitulo porque há uma óbvia aproximação entre o Itachi e a Hinata, e obviamente que não podia ser de qualquer maneira não é? Para além disso, este capitulo compensa porque é enorme e há alguns momentos mais ... Ok, vou parar de falar demais dobre o que eu não devo.

Em adição, há algo que tenho que esclarecer. Uma leitora veio falar comigo a queixar-se que ela não estava registada em nenhum dos sites onde eu publico esta fic, mas que é uma leitora assídua. Eu fiquei surpreendida, porque nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça tal pormenor e peço imensa desculpa. Eu já mudei as definições por isso mesmo pessoas que não estão registadas, já podem deixar uma review e deixar esta autora feliz.

Mais uma vez sublinho que aceito criticas, o que quer dizer que se lerem e não gostarem, podem dizer-me o porque de não gostarem e a vossa opinião. Não sou uma escritora profissional e tenho perfeita noção que tenho muito que melhorar. Se gostarem, continuo a querer reviews. Eu fico mesmo feliz quando os leitores se manifestam, afinal, é por vocês que continuo a escrever esta fic.

Agradeço a todos os que leram e deixaram opinião e espero, honestamente, não desiludir ninguém com este novo capítulo!

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protetor desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

Nota: Como já referi, o meu português é diferente do que é falado no Brazil. Cá, nós temos diferentes maneiras de nos tratarmos. Quando é um desconhecido mais velho, trata-se por 'você', no entanto, se for uma pessoa amiga e/ou da mesma idade (alguém com quem temos intimidade) tratamos por 'tu'. Isto é relevante porque a Hinata trata a maioria dos membros da Akatsuki por você e só os trata pelo nome próprio porque ela é, teoricamente, a próxima líder deles. Se restarem duvidas, é favor perguntarem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo quatro – Segredo e confiança<strong>

Depois de ter pronunciado o nome da mulher morena que suspeitava ter informações sobre a sua mãe, tudo aconteceu demasiado depressa. O homem ao seu lado demorou apenas uns segundos a encontra-la naquele computador topo de gama e depois disso arrancou com o carro. Já andara no mesmo carro que Itachi algumas vezes, já que o seu pai fazia questão que um ou dois membros da Akatsuki os acompanhassem sempre que ela saia com ele para comparecer a eventos oficiais. Mesmo que ela escondesse a sua identidade, os sócios mais poderosos do Hyuuga conheciam-na como futura líder do clã e o seu pai tinha especial cuidado em nunca deixar a sua primogénita sozinha. Por esta razão, ela tinha sempre dois membros da organização a protege-la: Um era Itachi e o segundo segurança poderia ser Sasori ou Deidara, dependendo dos eventos. No entanto, ter o Uchiha ao volante era completamente diferente. Ele conduzia tão rápido que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria medo que causasse um acidente, mas pela perícia que ele mostrava a ultrapassar todos os carros e a andar a velocidades que ela nem sabia ser possível atingir sem bater contra qualquer coisa, percebeu que ele nunca iria causar nenhum acidente porque ele tinha sido treinado para fazer aquilo.

Tentou observar as ruas por que passava, mas a imagem parecia um borrão de cores e formas que ela conseguia distinguir mas não tinha tempo de contemplar. Olhou para o ecrã do computador que agora se encontrava à sua frente e percebeu que ele tinha localizado Kurenai e que se estavam a dirigir para sua casa.

- Tencionas dizer-me o que é tão importante que te faça falar com a tua professora a meio da noite? – Ela ficou surpreendida por ele ter iniciado a conversa e feito uma pergunta. Algo que ela aprendera sobre ele era que ele simplesmente não falava com as pessoas, preferia ficar em silêncio e ouvir. Sabia que lhe devia uma explicação, mas algo a impedia de lhe contar a verdade. Não era que não confiasse nele, estranhamente ela até confiava mais do que devia, no entanto, sentia que era errado contar aquilo que sabia a alguém de fora e que não conhecera a sua mãe, uma vez que ele poderia julgar como todos os outros fariam. É claro que ele podia fazer exatamente o que não era esperado e aceitar aquilo que ela lhe tinha a dizer e ficar tão fascinado com o assunto como ela. Infelizmente, ela não o via a reagir como planeado em qualquer uma das situações e era óbvio que apesar de ela confiar e conhecer, até certo ponto, Itachi, não conseguia prever a sua reação e não estava disposta a arriscar.

- Não posso contar. – Decidiu, por fim, dizer. Ele não mostrou qualquer emoção, mas os seus olhos vigiaram-na pelo canto do olho, o que só podia significar que ele não aprovara a resposta que recebera. – Não me podes cul... – Começou a sentir-se nervosa e temeu gaguejar, mas acabou por engolir em seco e continuar. – Culpar. Tu e os outros passam a vida a esconder-me coisas porque estão muito além da minha compreensão, mas agora sou eu que estou nessa posição.

- Eu nunca te pedi ajuda para um assunto que tu não compreendes durante a madrugada. – Respondeu ele, irónico. Ela sobressaltou-se e olhou-o, resistindo ao impulso de o olhar de boca aberta, pois ele não costumava tecer comentários acerca de assuntos das outras pessoas.

- És a única pessoa capaz de me ajudar e em quem o meu pai confia. – Explicou simplesmente. Observou as ruas pelo vidro fumado e pensou antes de continuar a falar. – Desta vez, e prometo que será só desta vez, preciso apenas que não contes nada disto a ninguém.

Um silêncio mórbido instalou-se no carro e ela viu-o, pelo canto do olho, acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça uma única vez, como sinal que compreendia. Por um lado estava surpresa que ele tivesse aceitado entrar numa loucura desconhecida com ela, mas ela não se conseguia imaginar a pedir ajuda para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Os outros membros da Akatsuki... Eles irão contar ao meu pai? – Perguntou ela, lembrando-se que qualquer um deles poderia mencionar a presença tardia dela na base da organização. Sabia por experiencia própria que nenhum deles se importava minimamente com o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer, eles apenas cumpriam ordens do seu pai e mantinham em mente que um dia teriam de lhe obedecer a ela, se sobrevivessem até lá. É claro que ela duvidava muito que qualquer um dos criminosos que o seu pai liderava algum dia obedecesse às suas ordens, uma vez que apesar de não o dizerem abertamente, todos a achavam demasiado fraca e quieta. Mesmo assim, havia uma pequena possibilidade de eles relatarem a sua visita a Hiashi, ela sabia muito bem que isso podia acontecer e esperava honestamente que isso só o fizessem depois de ela falar com Kurenai.

- Eles não o farão. – Ele parecia ter a certeza das suas palavras e isso intrigou-a. O Uchiha orgulhava-se de não confiar em absolutamente ninguém e era demasiado inteligente para acreditar na bondade dos assassinos e criminosos procurados com quem convivia todos os dias. Observou-o atentamente à espera de uma explicação e quando ia abrir a boca para a pedir, ele falou. – Têm demasiado medo de mim.

- Medo de ti? – Questionou, confusa. – Mas eu é que apareci à tua procura a meio da noite.

Ela olhou para ele, envergonhada, percebendo que os olhos dele se tinham voltado para ela e a encaravam com um certo divertimento mal contido, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer algo extremamente engraçado e interessante. Os seus lábios curvaram-se num quase imperceptível sorriso de canto que lhe parecia bastante malicioso.

- Porque razão uma mulher procuraria um homem a meio da noite? – Ela sentiu o seu rosto a ficar incrivelmente quente e desviou o olhar, o borrão de casas parecendo estranhamente interessante. Como é que ela não pensara nisso?

- Mas eu... Mas nós... Eu... – Tentou ela dizer. Acabou por se calar, sem saber o que dizer para deixar a situação menos constrangedora. Os membros da Akatsuki achavam que ela estava envolvida com Itachi. A ideia soava tão absurda que ela quis rir, como se não fosse óbvio que alguém como Itachi nunca olharia para ela.

- Chegámos. – Ele disse, acordando-a dos seus pensamentos. Ela acenou afirmativamente e olhou pela janela do carro para o grande prédio à sua frente. Por alguma razão, aquele prédio não era típico de uma simples professora de liceu, mesmo que esta desse aulas num colégio privado, pois ela acreditava ser um apartamento demasiado caro para tal salário. – Faças o que fizeres, será melhor não gaguejares. – Recomendou ele, antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro. Ela demorou um momento a processar o seu conselho e seguiu-o.

- Podes ficar cá em baixo se quiseres. – Sugeriu ela. Ele nem olhou para ela, como se a sua sugestão fosse demasiado ridícula para ele sequer se dar ao trabalho de a considerar. Caminhou em passos lentos e ela seguiu-o.

O porteiro do grande prédio encontrava-se adormecido e ela até ia dirigir-se a ele e acordá-lo, mas foi impedida pela mão de Itachi, que agarrou o seu braço e acenou negativamente. Restou-lhe apenas continuar a caminhar pelo grande hall de entrada do luxuoso prédio e entrar no elevador que se encontrava naquele andar.

Enquanto estava dentro do elevador, sentiu todos os nervos a atingirem-na de uma só vez. Na realidade, ela estava a fazer algo que nunca tinha feito, estava a desafiar o seu pai, a fazer algo escondido, algo proibido. Havia grande probabilidade de não conseguir nada com a visita, mas mesmo assim estava ali.

Chegaram ao andar que Itachi tinha marcado e saíram, parando apenas quando chegaram à segunda porta à direita. Ela respirou fundo antes de tocar à campainha.

Quando Kurenai abriu a porta vestida com uma camisa de dormir muito justa, curta e decotada de cor vermelho-vivo, Hinata percebeu repentinamente que não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia dizer àquela mulher. Em primeiro lugar, ela nunca imaginara a sua professora utilizar tão pouca roupa como naquele momento e até se lembrava de Ino comentar algo sobre a relação desta com Asuma, sendo este ultimo um professor que descendia de uma das famílias mais ilustres da cidade logo a seguir aos Hyuga e Uchihas, ser um tédio a nível sexual, uma vez que a loira tinha apostado que a professora era uma mulher extremamente conservadora, amável, quieta e incapaz de satisfazer um homem. Bem, aquilo só provava que as aparências enganam, porque a mulher que se encontrava à sua frente não tinha nada haver com a que lhe dava aulas durante o dia, havia algo nela que gritava sensualidade. A mais nova apostava que ela conseguiria qualquer homem que ela quisesse.

O que lhe deu coragem para se manter firme foi o facto de Itachi estar atrás de si e a expressão de Kurenai. A face da mulher mais velha assumiu diversas expressões num espaço de tempo: Inicialmente ficou estática, observando-a com os seus olhos vermelhos muito abertos, como se não acreditasse que ela estava realmente ali; Depois, foi perceptível o seu grande alivio, apesar de a mais nova não compreender que razões tinha ela para se sentir aliviada; E por fim esse alivio esvaiu-se e os seus olhos brilharam com puro divertimento e surpresa quando os seus olhos pousaram no Uchiha que se mantinha atrás dela.

Ela esperava uma reação completamente de Kurenai quando visse o seu acompanhante. Afinal, ele era um assassino e criminoso mundialmente conhecido e procurado, qualquer pessoa normal teria medo, mas a sua professora parecia não se importar minimamente com isso, parecia até saber de algo que nenhum deles sabia, e o que quer que fosse, era algo estranhamente engraçado a julgar pelo pequeno sorriso que se formou nos seus lábios.

- Eu... – Começou Hinata, sentindo obrigação de dizer alguma coisa e quebrar o silêncio que se tinha instalado desde que a porta tinha sido aberta. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do que Itachi lhe dissera sobre gaguejar. – Preciso fazer-lhe uma pergunta muito importante.

- Se eu sei porque estás aqui... – Começou a bonita mulher que continuava a segurar a porta. – Querer muito mais do que uma resposta. – O seu tom de voz era amável, mas quem lhe falava não era a professora calma e excessivamente quieta e boazinha que ela conhecia. Acabou por afastar-se da porta para lhes ceder passagem. – Entrem e fiquem á vontade. Querem alguma coisa para beber?

Hinata foi a primeira a entrar, sendo seguida pelo único homem presente. A outra fechou a porta depois dos seus convidados passarem e conduziu-os até ao sofá, indicando-lhes com um gesto que se sentassem.

Analisou todo o apartamento que pertencia àquela pessoa que tão bem julgara conhecer através dos longos anos de convivência, percebendo que não sabia nada sobre ela. A casa era muito diferente do que algum dia havia imaginado, a entrada dava diretamente para um grande salão que se dividia em duas áreas, uma era uma sala de estar constituída por três sofás de cor preta virados para uma grande televisão plasma situada em cima de uma bonita lareira feita em pedre mármore, outra era uma sala de jantar constituída por uma mesa de madeira negra com oito lugares ao todo. As paredes eram brancas e todos os móveis eram brancos ou uma mistura entre preto e branco. Numa prespetiva geral, todo o apartamento se apresentava muito prático e moderno, coisa que nunca combinara com a sua dona, pelo menos enquanto esta se encontrava dentro do colégio onde dava aulas, mas a julgar pelo que tinha visto, Hinata suspeitava que a outra tivesse dupla personalidade. Havia várias portas colocadas em pontos estratégicos, mas apenas três estavam abertas de modo a se ver para que divisões iriam dar. Uma era um quarto de banho, outra era uma cozinha que tinha as luzes ligadas e a ultima era o quarto. A luz estava apagada, mas Hinata conseguiu focar um vulto sobre as cobertas de cor clara. Viu a sua anfitriã a fechar a porta sem qualquer pudor, dando um pequeno sorriso nada envergonhado pela sua aluna ter visto o que não devia ter visto.

- Agora podemos falar à vontade, ele tem sono pesado e só irá acordar amanhã de manhã. – Informou, aproximando-se do sofá onde estavam sentados. Acabou por parar e se sentar elegantemente de frente para eles, cruzando as pernas numa pose sensual, como se não estivesse a usar um tecido tão minúsculo que dificilmente cobriria o que quer que seja. Ela arriscou olhar para Itachi para ver se ele se apercebera da falta de tecido no corpo daquela mulher estonteante, mas este mantinha os seus olhos fixos num quadro enorme que se situava perto da porta do quarto, como se nem tivesse reparado. Depois, finalmente olhou para a mulher à sua frente, mas a sua expressão não se alterou minimamente, como se visse mulheres assim todos os dias.

Kurenai, no entanto, não se importava muito com isso. Naquele momento, estava no meio de um enorme conflito mental, de tal modo que a sua cabeça estava uma grande confusão. Não havia qualquer duvida que Hinata era a imagem viva e nova da mãe dela, não só de aparência como também de personalidade. Percebera isso apenas ao observar a rapariga, ela estava obviamente assustada e confusa, sem saber o que fazer, provavelmente pensara em fugir imensas vezes, mas mantinha-se ali quieta, num ato de coragem. Era óbvio que ela não compreendia isso, mas Kurenai era mais velha e compreendia as coisas como elas eram, os seus olhos captavam mais do que ela mostrava ao resto do mundo. Ansiava por retribuir a coragem que ela estava a mostrar no momento, mas não podia. Queria contar a Hinata sobre tudo, sobre a sua mãe, o seu pai, sobre elas, mas não o podia fazer. Tsunade havia dado ordens muito claras, Hinata deveria tomar o primeiro passo e perguntar, só poderiam revelar-lhe aquele grande segredo se a mais nova fosse ter com uma delas de livre e espontânea vontade e fizesse as perguntas certas.

A Hyuga levou algum tempo a tomar as rédeas da situação. Repensou sobre o que falar mais de dez vezes, mas acabou por desistir, percebendo que não iria sair nada de jeito. Em vez de falar, abriu a mala que trazia consigo e tirou de lá uma fotografia velha e em mau estado, com aquela estranha mensagem sobre as origens da mãe por trás, e entregou-a para as mãos bem arranjadas com as unhas pintadas de vermelho vivo. Inicialmente, a outra ficou estática a observar a fotografia, mas acabou por abrir um lindo sorriso, como se aquilo lhe despertasse memórias fantásticas.

- Conhecia a minha mãe. – Não foi uma pergunta e precisamente por essa razão, não obteve resposta. – Também encontrei várias cartas assinadas com iniciais. – Informou, surpreendendo-se com a firmeza da própria voz.

- Há quanto tempo encontras-te isto Hinata? – O tom de voz da professora era sério, mas agradável.

- Faz pouco mais do que uma hora. – Respondeu. – Eu lembrei-me de algo. Uma memória que havia esquecido, voltou-me através de sonhos. – Informou, tentando explicar-se claramente. – A minha mãe referiu-se a um 'nós'. Acho que ela falava de si e das pessoas que estão nessa foto. Que segredos escondia ela? – Perguntou por fim. Kunrenai sorriu, aquela era a pergunta chave.

- Itachi, querido, importas-te de nos deixares a sós por uns momentos?

Hinata gelou por um momento, não acreditando que alguém chamara ao assassino dos Uchihas de querido. Ela tinha certeza que se fosse outra pessoa qualquer, o seu acompanhante teria morto a pessoa de imediato, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e manteve o olhar fixo na mulher à sua frente, mas passados alguns segundos acabou por se levantar e dirigir a uma varanda que se encontrava do outro lado da casa. Ambas esperaram pacientemente que ele saísse e só depois de ele fechar a porta atrás de si é que a morena de olhos vermelhos começou a falar.

- Eu e a tua mãe somos amigas desde sempre. Conhecemo-nos num orfanato quando tínhamos sete anos, ambos os nossos pais tinham sido mortos, os dela porque eram médicos e acabaram por morrer enquanto foram prestar os seus serviços num país menos desenvolvido durante a guerra e, bem, o meu caso é ligeiramente diferente: A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e o meu pai era um homem desprezível cujo único rendimento provinha de um bordel ilegal do qual era sócio, acabou por morrer na prisão enquanto cumpria pena por rapto e violação de menores, entre outros crimes.

Era uma história extremamente trágica, mas a mais velha não desviou os olhos dos perolados nem por um único momento, como se apesar de ser uma memória triste, não se sentisse minimamente afectada por ela. Era de conhecimento geral que histórias como aquelas deixavam sempre traumas, mas ela admirava a mulher mais velha por lidar tão bem com o seu.

- Nós éramos bastante problemáticas. – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-se dos velhos tempos. – Naquela altura achávamos que o mundo tinha culpa das nossas desgraças e isso tornou-nos cruéis, chegamos a arquitetar alguns planos bastante estranhos para estragar a vida a algumas pessoas. A maioria não os colocamos em prática, não que os nossos alvos não os merecessem, apenas não houve tempo. No liceu conhecemos Mikoto e Anko.

- Quem são... – Começou a mais nova, surpreendida pela história que estava a ouvir. Não se lembrava de muito da sua mãe, mas tinha a certeza que aquela pessoa não era a mesma que ela conhecera.

- Deixa-me terminar. – Ordenou, o seu olhar escarlate a cair sobre a mais nova como uma critica muda. – Nós éramos impopulares, enquanto Anko era completamente neutra, o grande objetivo da vida dela era ser policia como os pais, e Mikoto era proveniente de uma família muito rica e, consequentemente, muito popular. É óbvio que não nos demos bem ao inicio, mas talvez por mero acaso, acabamos todas na prisão na mesma noite.

- Na pri...prisão? – Atreveu-se a perguntar Hinata, de boca aberta. A história fazia cada vez menos sentido.

- Eu e Hikari tínhamos participado em lutas ilegais, Anko fora apanhada a conduzir com algum teor de álcool no sangue e Mikoto tinha ido parar ali por posse de droga, viemos a descobrir posteriormente que as drogas pertenciam ao namorado que ela tinha na altura. – Fez questão de explicar. – Lamento se isto não era o que esperavas, tu é que me perguntas-te o segredo dela, mas eu não posso contar-te sem te revelar a sua história. Preciso que compreendas a tua mãe e tudo aquilo que ela defendeu. – Quando viu a rapariga à sua frente acenar positivamente com a cabeça, completamente sem palavras, apenas continuou. – Nós não éramos propriamente melhores amigas e acabamos por nos pegar. Olhando para trás, a nossa guerra de puxar cabelos e arranhar com as unhas foi bastante cómica. A questão é que quando estávamos quase a matar-nos umas às outras, Tsunade apareceu. Ela era mais velha que nós, andava na universidade de medicina naquela altura e simplesmente entrou na cela e separou-nos como se nós não tivéssemos força alguma. Ela fez-nos uma proposta e a partir dai tudo mudou.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou, esquecendo toda a vergonha e subitamente incapaz de ficar em silêncio.

- Tsunade fazia parte de um grupo vulgarmente chamado 'As sábias', suponho que nunca tenhas ouvido falar? – A outra acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – E a partir daquela noite, todas nós aceitamos ser como ela. Nós não sabíamos no que nos estávamos a meter na altura, apenas sabíamos que o que quer que fosse, era melhor do que continuar nas nossas antigas vidas. Não percebíamos muito bem o que estava acontecer, mas uma mulher mais velha treinou-nos. – Confidenciou, preferindo não referir mais nomes do que aqueles que já tinha revelado. – Ensinaram-nos tudo aquilo que precisávamos de saber: o comportamento adequado a uma senhora, seduzir homens, cultura e até mesmo luta. Acabamos por seguir caminhos diferentes, mas há algo que todas sabíamos, uma vez uma de nós, para sempre uma de nós. Nós fazíamos parte daquela ordem secreta, elas tinham-nos ensinado tudo que nós precisávamos para viver.

- A minha mãe... – Começou Hinata, incapaz de acreditar nas palavras da outra. Uma ordem secreta? Esse tipo de coisa só acontecia nos filmes, certo? No entanto, percebendo que ela não acreditava, a outra apenas riu.

- Não somos nenhumas agentes dos serviços secretos Hinata, somos apenas mulheres fora do comum. Sabemos vestir, falar e viver na sociedade, somos inteligentes e cultas o suficiente para ocupar cargos de alto poder e competir com qualquer homem. Também sabemos defender-nos, pois não podes triunfar se nem sequer fores capaz de te defender a ti própria. Aprendemos como seduzir homens pela simples razão que nos tornamos mulheres o suficiente para só querer-mos homens poderosos, nós queríamos o melhor dos melhores. – Explicou, divertida. – Estou a fazer-me entender?

- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu, apesar de não ter compreendido nada. – Mikoto e a minha mãe tornaram-se amigas?

- Com o passar do tempo sim. Todas nos torna-mos muito unidas, mas, como já referi anteriormente, seguimos caminhos diferentes. Hikari e Mikoto casaram dentro do mesmo meio social e ficaram na mesma cidade, era previsível que se tornassem mais unidas, uma vez que elas possuíam um segredo que mais ninguém podia saber.

- Nem o meu pai? – Perguntou ela, surpreendida. Era impossível esconder o que quer que fosse de Hiashi, era inacreditável que a sua própria mulher o fizesse bem debaixo do seu nariz.

- Muito menos o teu pai. – O revirar de olhos não passou despercebido à convidada. – Hikari apaixonou-se por ele assim que o viu, sabias? Tinha ido viajar e conhecer o mundo, mas acabou por ficar presa a um único homem e perder a sua liberdade para sempre, amou-o o suficiente para isso. – Comentou. Hinata não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras, era bom saber que os seus pais se amavam. – No entanto, não sei se casar terá sido a decisão mais acertada. Ela e Mikoto sofreram destinos trágicos.

- Quem era Mikoto? – Perguntou, confusa. Achava que já tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lado, mas não sabia de onde. – A minha mãe disse-me que se ela não fosse capaz de me proteger, Mikoto o faria.

- Era previsível que ela pensasse assim, o desastre da família de Mikoto aconteceu pouco depois da sua morte, ninguém previa os seus destinos. – Agora tudo o que os olhos vermelhos refletiam era dor, como se aquele assunto lhe trouxesse lembranças muito dolorosas e presentes. – Pensei que soubesses por teres vindo com o Uchiha, Mikoto era a mãe dele.

- Oh. – Não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. A sua mãe e a de Itachi eram amigas? Mas isso era completamente impossível. O seu pai odiava a família Uchiha, nunca permitiria que a sua mãe fosse amiga da mulher de um deles. Bem, ela acabara de descobrir que a sua mãe não precisava de permissão alguma para o que quer que fosse.

- Eu encontrei joias escondidas...

- Presentes de homens que a admiravam antes de ela conhecer o teu pai. – Explicou, sem a deixar acabar a frase.

- Itachi matou Mikoto... – Falou ela, mais para si do que para a sua anfitriã, tentando processar toda a informação e falhando miseravelmente, a sua cabeça estava uma grande confusão.

- Pensei que a conversa era sobre a tua mãe e não sobre a minha. – Ouviram uma voz máscula e rouca, apercebendo-se por fim da presença do Uchiha. Ele encontrava-se encostado à porta já fechada da varanda e olhava-as sem qualquer expressão.

- Junta-te a nós. – Pediu Kurenai, indicando o sofá onde Hinata estava sentada. – Estamos mesmo a falar de ti.

- Professora... – Começou Hinata.

- Podes-me tratar por Kurenai, neste momento não sou tua professora. – Interrompeu. Olhou criticamente para o Uchiha, que se mantinha em pé.

- Kurenai, o que quer de mim? – Optou por ser firme e direta.

- Quero que sigas os passos da tua mãe! – Assim que as palavras saíram pela sua boca, ela arrependeu-se. A expressão calma da sua aluna mudou drasticamente para uma mistura de surpresa, confusão e atonismo, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Kurenai limitou-se a suspirar, lidar com Hinata seria mais difícil do que ela inicialmente calculara.

(...)

Orochiaru odiava visitas não anunciadas, mas sabia que não podia fazer absolutamente nada quanto ao homem que entrava no pequeno apartamento em muito mau estado, local onde ele ficaria por tempo indeterminado até se recuperar, como se o lugar lhe pertencesse. Efetivamente, o recém chegado era o dono não só daquele apartamento como de grande parte daquela rua, mas ele sabia que o homem alto e misterioso à sua frente entraria em qualquer local de cabeça erguida, com aquele orgulho que tanto o irritava a envolve-lo numa alma perigosa e superior.

Kabuto permanecia à porta, arfante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e com profundas marcas vermelhas à volta do seu pescoço normalmente pálido, sinal de que tentara impedir a entrada do outro homem. Fez-lhe sinal com a cabeça que estava tudo bem e que se podia retirar, tendo perfeita noção que o outro não levantaria um dedo contra ele, afinal eram aliados, e o homem de óculos e longos cabelos brancos deteve-se por alguns segundos, numa hesitação marcada por pura preocupação com o seu amado patrão e mestre, mas acabou por obedecer e sair, fechando a porta com um rangido atrás de si.

- O miúdo Uchiha está do nosso lado, tudo correu como planeado. – Informou por fim, apesar de ter noção que não dava nenhuma novidade ao ser que se mantinha em pé a observa-lo, quieto na sombra do quarto. Inevitavelmente, a presença do outro incomodava-o e fazia-o sentir-se ainda mais fraco, uma vez que mesmo que se encontrasse incapacitado e no meio de um processo de recuperação, mesmo quando estivesse completamente recuperado, ele nunca atingiria o nível daquele homem, aquilo era algo que só aquela família podia possuir e era precisamente por isso que queria Itachi. Infelizmente, O Uchiha mais velho era forte de mais para ele e assim sendo, restava-lhe Sasuke. Talvez ele lhe viesse a ser útil quando estivesse consumido com a sua vingança.

- Sasuke deve manter-se alerta. – A voz do outro homem era máscula e grave, numa mistura de autoridade e certeza que não poderia ser questionada. Com poucos passos, encontrava-se em frente à janela, os seus olhos cuidadosamente inspecionando a pequena e perigosa rua. Observou a pobreza e a miséria em que as pessoas viviam, na sua maioria eram criminosos procurados por crimes menores, drogados e prostitutas, mas também se via uma ou duas famílias que ali vivia por falta de dinheiro para ter uma vida melhor e que acabaram por ser apanhados no meio do pior da sociedade. – A herdeira Hyuga irá revelar-se em breve. – Informou. O tom da sua voz não deixava qualquer espaço para questões, mas Orochimaru não pode evitar faze-las. Ele tinha estado em guerra com Hiashi e sabia que se tratava de um homem altamente dotado, era quase impossível descobrir algo que ele quisesse esconder e proteger. Ele mesmo tentara descobrir quem era a primogénita da família, a menina dos olhos de Hiashi, que tinha sido protegida e afastada de todas as atenções indesejadas, mas todos os seus planos acabaram por falhar. A Akatsuki deveria saber, era quase impossível isso não acontecer, mas havia cortado relações com todos eles quando se declarara inimigo do Hyuga e para sua surpresa, toda a organização era estranhamente leal e nunca lhe diria nada.

- Não estou a desacreditar a informação, mas como pretende faze-la revelar-se? – Perguntou por fim.

- Obrigando-a a assumir a família. – Informou. Aquela simples informação dita com toda a casualidade que era possível num momento como aquele, deixou-o de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Só havia uma maneira de ela assumir a família: o líder anterior tinha que morrer. Orochimaru lembrava-se perfeitamente que o homem que comandava toda a Akatsuki e grande parte dos negócios ilegais do país, era bastante complicado, nem para matar ele era simples. – Hiashi cairá muito em breve.

- Como pretende mata-lo? – Questionou. – Eu trabalhei para Hiashi durante muitos anos e de uma coisa pode ter a certeza, ele é difícil de matar, como acha que ele controla o grupo dos piores criminosos à face da Terra?

- Estou ciente das capacidades dele. – Os seus olhos continuavam a encarar a paisagem horrível que se via daquela janela, como se o homem deitado na cama nem fosse merecedor da sua atenção. – E também das suas fraquezas.

Orochimaru arregalou os olhos, percebendo que tinha arranjado um melhor aliado do que inicialmente esperava.

- Pensei que a sua maior fraqueza fosse a miúda. – Afirmou numa tentativa.

- A fraqueza dele é o que a filha representa, a sua maior fraqueza é a memória da falecida mulher. – Por fim virou-se para a cama, os seus olhos caindo nos do outro, onde uma cautela disfarçada estava presente. De algum modo, ele preferia quando via medo nos olhos de quem o encarava. – Prepara-te, irás voltar para a cidade em poucos dias. Serás instalado no teu antigo laboratório onde podes supervisionar as tuas experiencias.

- O meu laboratório foi destruído. – Resmungou, visivelmente descontente. O outro começou a caminhar até à porta e limitou-se a dizer, antes de sair:

- Tomei a iniciativa de o reparar. Voltas em uma semana.

(...)

- Tu não imaginas o que eu soube. – Foram as primeiras palavras de Ino naquela horrível manhã. A rapariga loura chegou atrasada à primeira aula da manhã e sentou-se ao pé de Hinata, começando imediatamente a falar sem se importar com o facto de estarem na aula de Kurenai e da professora estar a olhá-las de uma maneira estranha e critica pela audácia da loira em entrar na sua aula a conversar como se estivessem no café.

- Ino, estamos em aula. – Murmurou ela, tentando em vão fazer a loura ter algum senso de responsabilidade.

- E dai? – A outra mostrou uma expressão tão inocente e confusa, que se Hinata não a conhecesse tão bem acharia que ela era mesmo uma vitima e que não fazia ideia que não se devia conversar durante as aulas. – Como eu estava a dizer, tu nem imaginas o que aconteceu ontem à noite. – Prosseguiu, sem se importar em falar baixo. Ela tinha quase a certeza que qualquer uma das pessoas à volta delas as poderia ouvir sem grande esforço. – Sasuke rejeitou a Karin outra vez, dizem por ai que ela o tentou seduzir e ele ignorou-a completamente, parece que tem outras coisas para pensar. Achas que ele é gay? – Perguntou, seriamente preocupada com aquela hipótese.

- Bem, ele anda sempre com o Naruto de qualquer das maneiras. – Respondeu dando de ombros, sem dar muita importância à conversa. No entanto, a loira parou imediatamente o seu raciocínio, detendo-se a olhar para a morena como se esta tivesse uma cabeça extra. Hinata tentou desesperadamente ignorar aquele olhar surpreendido, curioso e atónico ao mesmo tempo, mas acabou por não conseguir. Kiba virou-se para trás dirigindo-lhe exatamente o mesmo olhar, que obviamente a confundiu ainda mais.

- O que foi? – Ambos os olhos continuaram a fixa-la, surpresa expressa neles, era como se eles não acreditassem no que estavam a ver.

- Ok Hina, o que se passa contigo? – Perguntou Ino, um pouco mais alto do que seria aconselhável, fazendo várias pessoas olha-las. – Desde o fim de semana passado que estás diferente. Eu deixei passar porque achei que era por causa da situação da cantina, mas tu a dizer que o Naruto é gay com essa facilidade toda é simplesmente surreal. Para além disso, raramente gaguejas.

- Eu não... – Começou ela a dizer, mas acabou por não conseguir terminar a resposta.

- A conversa parece estar muito interessantes, Meninas Yamanaka e Kamiya e Senhor Inuzuka. – Os três gelaram quando ouviram a voz de Kurenai a soar, mais alto do que o costume. Kiba virou-se imediatamente para a frente, obviamente querendo evitar uma reprimenda, e Ino olhou para a professora como se fosse totalmente inocente. A morena mais velha, ao ver os três alunos em silêncio, acabou por deixar passar e voltar ao tema principal da aula, mantendo, no entanto, um olho em cima de Hinata, ciente que teria de controlar minimamente as ações da herdeira dos Hyuga dali em diante.

(...)

Ela estava exausta, tinha passado toda a tarde, intervalos e aulas incluídos, a ouvir Ino falar de uma festa que estava programada para dali a duas semanas. Ouvira dizer que Sakura mencionara qualquer coisa sobre combinarem, dentro do grupo dela, sair em conjunto e não aguentou, vendo uma festa em casa da família Yamanaka como uma oportunidade de ouro para se aproximar do seu amado Sasuke. Incapaz de lhe dizer que não, acabou por concordar em ajudar a amiga e planeara mesmo ir com a loura a todos os sítios que ela achasse necessários. Porém, acabou por ir para casa mais cedo porque, segundou Ino, estava 'mais do que estranha' e o problema dela era 'uma boa desilusão amorosa e falta de sono'. Como não podia dizer a verdade à amiga e esta continuava a pressiona-la para saber o que se estava a passar, acabou por lhe confessar que estava naquele estado por causa de Naruto.

O que divertia Hinata, era que há uma semana atrás, o maior dos seus problemas era não ter a atenção de Naruto nem do seu pai. De um momento para o outro, vira-se no meio de um problema que não sabia como resolver: Descobrira que a sua mãe não era, de maneira alguma, aquilo que aparentava e sempre a fizera acreditar ser; tornara Itachi seu cúmplice numa complicação que não poderia, de maneira alguma, chegar aos ouvidos do seu pai sem que ambos sofressem as consequências; tinha Kurenai atrás dela tentando convence-la a seguir os passos da mãe; o seu pai continuava a agir como se ela nem existisse e, como se tudo o resto não fosse o suficiente, tinha que ir para a escola todos os dias e aguentar os olhares de pena dos seus colegas. Ela, que sempre tentara ser discreta e passar despercebida, agora era olhada com pena por causa da cena armada na cantina.

No meio de tanta coisa, apercebeu-se ela de repente, esquecera-se completamente da sua paixão por Naruto. Parecia mais envergonhada com tudo o que acontecera do que empenhada em olhar para ele como acontecia antes.

- Hinata. – Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz máscula e grossa, ligeiramente rouca, que vinha do seu lado direito. Sabia que não estava propriamente distraída, mas mesmo assim, acabou por se surpreender com a presença dele tão próximo a si. Parou de caminhar de imediato e levantou os olhos para encarar o homem ao seu lado.

Desde que o conhecera, ela nunca soubera como se dirigir a ele. Pela sua idade, ele ainda poderia ser considerado um rapaz, mas tudo nele gritava que havia muito tempo que se havia tornado um homem. Ela nunca soubera se deveria trata-lo por o nome, pelo apelido ou adicionar Senhor antes do nome dele como faria com qualquer outra pessoa mais velha. Felizmente, ela nunca tivera que o chamar antes, mas há muito se apercebera que não o tratava tão respeitosamente como aos outros membros da organização, excepto Tobi, mas esse era um caso à parte. Por muito que estivesse familiarizada com a presença de Deidara e Sasori, ela nunca os tratara por 'Tu', apesar de utilizar o nome próprio para se referir a qualquer um deles. Com ele, no entanto, era diferente. Desde o inicio, sempre fora Itachi e quando o tratou por 'tu' pela primeira vez e ele não fez qualquer comentário, nunca sentiu necessidade de mudar.

- Itachi. – Ela murmurou, antes que se pudesse parar a si própria. Por um momento, ficou com medo que ele não aceitasse que ela o chama-se pelo seu primeiro nome. No entanto, a sua preocupação revelou-se infundada quando ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça uma vez, em sinal de afirmação, como se estivesse a confirmar que ela poderia chama-lo pelo nome. Qualquer outra pessoa deixaria passar aquele pormenor sobre a sua insegurança, mas ela estava a falar com um génio no final de contas.

- O teu pai mandou-me avisar-te que tem um jantar importante hoje com os Sabaku. Ele exige a tua presença. – Informou ele, formal como sempre.

- Tu também vens? – A pergunta saiu-lhe antes que ela pudesse conter e ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, apesar de os seus olhos mostrarem novamente aquele divertimento contido.

Isso era algo que nunca compreenderia em Itachi, ele nunca mostrava as suas emoções a ninguém, no entanto, por diversas vezes ela conseguira ver divertimento nos olhos dele, apesar de estar ciente que aquilo tratava-se apenas daquilo que ele permitia que ela visse.

- Irei como vosso guarda-costas. – Ambos começaram a caminhar lentamente, cientes do quão estranho seria ficarem parados no meio do corredor.

- Como meu guarda-costas, queres tu dizer. – Comentou, desta vez de propósito, sabendo perfeitamente que aquilo era obra do seu pai. Ele apenas se manteve em silencio e acenou positivamente com a cabeça uma vez, antes de acrescentar:

- Sabes que ele se preocupa. – E ela não pode fazer mais do que arregalar os olhos e ficar a olhar para ele, ciente que ele não costumava continuar a conversa. Normalmente, ele iria apenas acenar e pedir licença antes de desaparecer da sua vista e isso fê-la perguntar-se o que teria mudado.

- Pelo menos podias jantar connosco, em vez de ficares em pé a assustar qualquer pessoa que se aproxime minimamente de mim. – Comentou ela, sem saber muito bem de onde lhe vinha aquela abertura. Bem, eles agora tinham um segredo conjunto, talvez isso significasse alguma coisa e lhes desse alguma confiança.

- Isso não seria muito boa ideia. – Ela observou-o, ciente que ele conseguia ver todas as suas reações e tentou perceber a resposta dele, mas como sempre, não conseguiu compreende-lo.

- E porque não?

Observou-o, pela primeira vez sem se importar muito, afinal, não estava propriamente a espia-lo, estavam a ter uma conversa, por muito chocante que aquilo fosse. Os olhos deles fixaram os dela antes de olhar disfarçadamente para os lados, como se a verificar se estavam completamente sozinhos. Depois de perceber que sim, a sua pose tornou-se visivelmente mais relaxada e segredou-lhe, em tom de confidencia:

- Não me sinto muito confortável nesses jantares.

Ela teve de se segurar para não rir. Por mais que se sentisse lisonjeada por ele confiar nela o suficiente para baixar um pouco da sua guarda, mesmo que só por uns momentos, não conseguia imaginar aquele homem desconfortável. Ele era sempre tão confiante e seguro de si que ela sempre achara que não havia nada do mundo capaz de afeta-lo e agora, naquele preciso momento, ele acabara de lhe confessar que não ia com ela e o seu pai a um jantar de negócios porque se sentia desconfortável. A ideia de ele lhe estar a contar aquilo era tão absurda quanto a de ele confiar em alguém como ela, mas por alguma razão, eles continuavam ali a conversar e ele acabara realmente de lhe contar que sentia alguma coisa, mesmo que isso fosse desconforto.

Ela acabou por sorrir com o pensamento e viu que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não o permitiu.

- Ótimo, assim não serei a única. – Acabou por dizer, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha ligeiramente e curvar os lábios num quase imperceptível sorriso.

Ele ia responder-lhe, mas acabou por não o fazer e a sua expressão escureceu de repente. Admirada, viu-o assumir a sua postura rígida novamente e os seus olhos a tornarem-se tão inexpressivos como sempre.

- Oh, Uchiha, estavamos à tua procura. – Só ai é que reparou que Deidara caminhava em passos lentos até eles, acompanhado por Sasori e Kisame. Nenhum dos três pareceu surpreendido por os ver ali, no entanto, até ela percebeu que algo estava errado. Eles pareciam estar a divertir-se com alguma coisa e ela perguntou-se com o quê até se lembrar das palavras de Itachi na outra noite.

"_-Mas eu é que apareci à tua procura a meio da noite. _

_- Porque razão uma mulher procuraria um homem a meio da noite?"_

Eles achavam que eles tinham um caso. Na altura, a ideia parecia-lhe ridícula, principalmente porque ela fora apaixonada por Naruto desde que era criança, no entanto, depois de tudo o que ouvira e de tudo o que acontecera nos últimos tempos, ela não podia deixar de pensar que Itachi era muito melhor que Naruto em todos os aspectos. Envergonhada, acabou por afastar esses pensamentos. Ela podia não arranjar qualquer motivo posterior para ele a ajudar e manter o seu segredo, mas sabia perfeitamente que ele tinha que impedir que ela se magoasse, afinal, ele era aquele em que o seu pai mais confiava quando o assunto era a sua filha primogénita.

De qualquer das maneiras, Hinata tinha plena noção que se nem um rapaz como Naruto, que costumava ver o melhor nas pessoas, conseguira nota-la e gostar dela, nunca teria hipóteses com um homem como Itachi, que para além de ser extremamente atraente e puder ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, nunca se interessaria por uma menina como ela. Não era novidade para ela que toda a atenção que Itachi lhe dispensava devia-se, única e exclusivamente, ao facto de ela ser a filha de Hiashi, o homem para quem ele trabalhava.

- Jantar às oito da noite com os Sabaku, não te esqueças. Hiashi vai lá ter, por isso partiremos daqui às sete e meia. – Informou, com o seu tom gélido, tão diferente do que usara anteriormente.

- Certo. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Olhou novamente para os membros da Akatsuki, que continuava com aquele olhar estranho e sentiu-se corar até às orelhas antes de caminhar em passos rápidos para o outro corredor, em direção ao próprio quarto. Atrás de si, ainda conseguiu ouvir o som dos passos deles na direção contrária à que ela escolhera.

Entrou no quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama, decidida a dormir pelo menos uma hora antes do jantar. Apercebeu-se que estava exausta por causa dos acontecimentos recentes e que ainda não parara de pensar em tudo o que acontecera com a sua mãe. Antes de adormecer, viu as chamadas não atendidas de Kurenai e de Ino mas não se importou em devolver a ligação, sabendo exatamente o que cada uma delas queria.

A sua mente acabou por vaguear por toda a informação acumulada adquirida. Naruto, Ino, Kurenai, a sua mãe, o seu pai e Itachi. Com um suspirou, não pode evitar pensar:

_Onde é que eu me vim meter?_

Continua...

* * *

><p>E então? Que tal?<p>

É preciso dizer que estou um bocadinho nervosa para saber a vossa opinião?

Beijinhos*


	6. Notícias desagradáveis

Olá pessoas lindas!

Sinto-me obrigada a pedir imensas desculpas pelo atraso, eu tento sempre atualizar o mais depressa possível mas acabo por não conseguir. Quero agradecer imenso todo o apoio e feedback que tenho recebido de leitores. Vocês são uns amores e fazem-me querer continuar a escrever.

Em adição, se encontrarem qualquer erro eu agradeceria imenso que me dissessem, tenho exame nacional em menos de dois meses e ando a fazer de tudo para ver se não me esqueço de acentos e não troco 's' por 'c'. Sim, eu sou daquelas que em vez de ver o conteúdo programático, anda a ter em atenção os acentos e a ortografia, por muito ridículo que seja!

Já sabem, reviews deixam-me muito, muito, muito feliz!

Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protetor desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo cinco – Notícias desagradáveis**

Ela nunca gostara de noites sem estrelas, estas eram extremamente aborrecidas e sem qualquer brilho. Ela fazia parte das crianças que um dia tentaram contar quantas estrelas havia no céu e falhara miseravelmente, sendo motivo de piada para a irmã mais nova, que desde o início dissera que era impossível. A sua mãe, no entanto, apoiou-a e pediu a Hanabi que se comporta-se, elogiando Hinata pela sua atitude. A primogénita não compreendera o porquê, mas a mãe, sempre agradável e pronta a ajudar, explicou-lhe que tinha orgulho que ela tentasse, porque a ambição e o sonho eram muito importantes para a realização do que um dia viria a ser algo fantástico. Infelizmente, nunca compreendera muito bem o que lhe fora explicado, acabando por pensar que a sua progenitora estava apenas a garantir que ela não se sentisse mal. Independentemente dessa memória, ela não gostava de ver o céu num completo breu, fazia-a sentir-se estranhamente melancólica. Ironicamente, fora numa noite sem estrelas que vira pela ultima vez a sua mãe e isso também deveria afetar o seu julgamento.

O frio que fazia na rua também não ajudava a tornar a noite mais agradável, mesmo que ela só o tivesse sentido até entrar no carro e depois do carro até à entrada principal do restaurante. Itachi acompanhara-a durante todo o percurso, mantendo-se ao lado dela dentro do automóvel e andando ligeiramente atrás dela na rua. Afinal, ele era um segurança e não correria o risco de ser visto a partilhar demasiadas intimidades com ela, ou pelo menos era isso que ela esperava que o incomodasse.

- Hiashi chegará em alguns minutos. – Informou o homem ao seu lado, quando pararam à frente da recepção, onde um homem de meia idade com um sotaque estrangeiro lhes perguntou o que desejavam. – Sala principal, Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Itachi. – Informou ele.

Ela podia não ser tão observadora como o seu segurança ou o seu pai, mas conseguiu perceber que o homem á sua frente rapidamente se endireitou ainda mais do que o que já estava, não que ela achasse isso possível mas tinha realmente acontecido, e pedir-lhes, com toda a amabilidade possível para um homem orgulhoso daquele porte, que o seguissem. Eles fizeram-no em passos calmos e Hinata tirou um segundo dos seus pensamentos para perceber que Itachi dava passos muito mais largos que os dela, de tal modo que um passo dele corresponderia a dois dela sem muita dificuldade. Não era um facto interessante de se observar, mas ela precisava desesperadamente de pensar em algo que não estivesse relacionado com o que aconteceria nas próximas horas para se acalmar, não seria uma boa ideia entrar naquela sala cheia de pessoas importantes demasiado nervosa, afinal, eles claramente perceberiam se tal acontecesse e depois ela seria seriamente repreendida pelo seu pai por ser tão fraca e demonstrar tantas emoções.

- Como é que tu fazes? – Sussurrou por fim, ao homem ao seu lado, que pareceu ficar tenso de inicio por ela lhe dirigir a palavra mas acabou por voltar a relaxar, tanto quanto era possível, e encarou-a pelo canto dos olhos.

- O quê? – E a voz dele fora tão baixa que ela se perguntou se não tinha sido uma partida da sua imaginação, mas percebeu, pelo olhar ainda fixo nela como se esperasse uma resposta, que ele tinha realmente respondido, o que ela não esperava que ele fizesse em primeiro lugar porque era impróprio um "simples segurança" falar com ela na presença de outrem.

- Esconder as emoções. – Murmurou de volta, entre dentes. - O meu pai mata-me se eu deixo cair um talher por causa dos nervos. – Resmungou. Olhou atentamente para ele, que ainda caminhava ligeiramente atrás de si, mas com o mesmo passo, e percebeu que apesar de não demonstrar qualquer emoção, como já era hábito, ele estava a prestar-lhe atenção.

- Concentra-te na minha presença. – Aconselhou ele. – Enquanto eu estiver aqui, nada nem ninguém te pode fazer mal. Esse é o meu trabalho.

Ficou feliz com as suas primeiras palavras, mas acabou por se desiludir logo a seguir. Obrigou-se a si mesma a concentrar-se no que lhe fora dito, repetindo mentalmente que a única razão que o mantinha ao seu lado não era porque ele se importava e sim porque aquele era o seu trabalho, ele estava apenas a cumprir uma ordem dada pelo seu pai.

Ele percebeu, pela súbita magoa que passou nos olhos dela, que ela não gostara do que acabara de ouvir e a ideia inicial era realmente deixar tudo como estava, mas acabou por mudar de ideias. Suspirando, adicionou:

- Apenas sê como és, tudo irá correr bem. – Usou o tom mais sincero possível e viu-a acenar positivamente no exato momento em que o homem que os guiava parou em frente a duas grandes portas que se encontravam abertas.

Ela entrou primeiro, como era esperado, mas sentiu que ele se mantinha próximo. Esqueceu-se completamente que estava desapontada quando os seus olhos se ficaram nas figuras à sua frente. Estando ali apenas para seguir ordens ou não, ela sabia que ele era a única coisa que a impedia de fugir naquele momento. Onde estava o seu pai quando precisava dele?

A grande sala apresentava uma decoração moderna: As paredes apresentavam uma dinâmica mistura de tons que se perdiam umas nas outras, tornando-se quase uma única figura. Havia uma pequena área com um pequeno buffet, cheio de entradas para que os clientes começassem a comer enquanto conversavam e esperavam, e a grande mesa estava perfeitamente decorada com velas e um grande ramo de flores que ela apostava serem falsas. As duas grandes janelas mostravam uma das mais belas paisagens, exibindo a parte mais rica da cidade, toda iluminada por um conjunto de luzes alaranjadas e esbranquiçadas que contrastavam entre si, e sobre elas estendia-se céu negro, quase como veludo, iluminado apenas pela grande lua.

No entanto, toda a sala lhe pareceu desinteressante comparada com as pessoas que já a preenchiam. Eram seis pessoas ao todo, uma mulher e cinco homens, das quais ela apenas conhecia três, os mais novos, que andavam no mesmo colégio que ela. É claro que ela sabia exatamente quem iria encontrar ali, mas percebeu, pelas expressões dos três irmãos, que eles não faziam ideia de quem ela realmente era até àquele momento.

- Boa noite, Menina Hyuuga. – Um dos homens aproximou-se. Ela reconheceu-o como o presidente da câmara de Suna, um dos homens mais poderosos e ricos do país, de antigos negócios do seu pai. – Suponho que conhece os meus filhos, Kankuro, Temari e Gaara Sabaku. – Apresentou, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário.

Ela cumprimentou-o educadamente antes do seu olhar inspecionar os três irmãos, que a olhavam espantados. Kankuro encontrava-se sem a estranha maquilhagem que sempre fazia questão de usar, apresentando-se com roupas sociais. Era, de todos, o mais impressionado, ou o que mais demonstrava o que lhe passava pela cabeça no momento. Inicialmente, pareceu esperar que lhe dissessem que era apenas uma anedota, mas percebeu que isso simplesmente não era possível e a sua boca abriu-se, ficando assim por longos segundos. Temari não estava muito melhor, mas após alguns segundos de puro espanto, acabou por fechar a boca e curvar os lábios num singelo sorriso. Gaara fora o mais discreto dos três, ela percebera a sua surpresa pelos seus olhos, mas rapidamente se compôs e não fez qualquer expressão. Depois de a analisarem por longos momentos, os seus olhares voltaram-se para o seu acompanhante e todos pareceram estancar.

- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou ela, achando que era boa ideia dirigir-lhes a palavra. Os três conhecidos voltaram a olhar para ela e assim que percebeu que tinha a sua atenção, acabou por continuar. – Ele está comigo.

- Eu não sei o que é mais chocante, o facto de a tímida e calada Hinata ser a herdeira da família Hyuuga ou ela trazer o assassino dos Uchiha como cão de guarda. – Murmurou por fim Gaara, num tom perigoso que adiantava que não estava contente com a situação. Ela sentiu Itachi reagir às suas palavras, mas estas pareceram servir apenas para a enfurecer, o que não era normal acontecer.

- Quem eu sou e finjo ser são pessoas diferentes, Senhor Sabaku. Não caia no erro de confundir as coisas. – Se ela tivesse tempo para respirar, perceberia que a sua voz saíra fria. – E como herdeira da família Hyuuga, não admito comentários sobre a minha pessoa ou sobre o meu acompanhante.

Houve um momento de silêncio no qual ela viu os três à sua frente assimilarem as suas palavras enquanto o kazekage, como era conhecido o presidente da câmara de Suna, apenas observava, nada espantado ou admirado com a atitude dela. Por fim, deu espaço aos seus filhos e apresentou os outros dois integrantes da sala, um homem que trabalhava para ele chamado Baki e outro que estava ali como seu segurança pessoal.

Levou cerca de cinco minutos de conversa para que Temari se desculpa-se, dizendo que tinha de ir à casa de banho e solicitando, educadamente, a presença de Hinata. A morena apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e lançou um olhar a Itachi antes de sair, percebendo que apesar de este se manter afastado, tal como o outro segurança, a sua atenção estava focada nela e nos seus acompanhantes.

Ao chegarem à casa de banho, viu a loura parar em frente ao espelho e procurar qualquer imperfeição na sua figura, analisando os cabelos presos num coque, muito diferente do seu penteado normal, a maquilhagem perfeita que a fazia parecer ainda mais bonita e as roupas caras. Depois, verificando que estava tudo em ordem, voltou-se para ela.

- Com que então, herdeira dos Hyuuga. – Comentou, como se estivesse a falar do tempo. Era um facto que elas nunca tinham sido próximas, mas ela nunca fizera questão de se tornar amiga de alguém para além de Ino.

- É. – Deu de ombros, tentando que a outra ficasse com a ideia que ela estava perfeitamente descontraída e á vontade com aquela conversa, o que não era verdade.

- Alguém sabe? – Ao ver o olhar confuso da morena, apressou-se a acrescentar. – Do colégio, quero dizer.

- Só o diretor, Tsunade e alguns professores. – Antecipando a próxima pergunta, continuou. – Nenhum aluno sabe.

- Compreendo.

Ficaram ambas em silêncio, apenas analisando-se mutuamente até que a mais alta deu um longo suspiro e abriu a porta, dando passagem à outra. Ambas caminharam lado a lado até ao pequeno grupo de quatro homens conversava e ao passar pelos seguranças, Temari disse.

- És realmente uma boa atriz. Fingir que gostas do Uzumaki enquanto tens o Uchiha em casa, nada mau.

Não passara de um murmúrio muito baixo, mas ela tinha a certeza que o Uchiha em questão tinha ouvido e repreendeu mentalmente a mulher mais velha, sentindo uma grande vontade de lhe responder que não devia falar sobre o que não sabia. No entanto, manteve-se em silêncio por razões muito simples. Em primeiro lugar, qualquer tentativa de desconsiderar a ideia de uma relação com Itachi pareceria demasiado suspeita e daria nas vistas, o que obviamente não seria positivo. Para além disso, ela não tinha coragem de dizer, à frente de Itachi, que o seu amor por Naruto era uma farsa. Parecia simplesmente errado.

Sentiu que o moreno a olhava, mas não teve coragem de lhe suster o olhar. Permaneceu atenta à conversa por mais alguns segundos e, quando deixou de se sentir observada, espreitou para o lado onde ele estava, dando-se conta que ele continuava a observa-la e não parecia nada satisfeito. Para piorar as coisas, já deviam estar a jantar e o seu pai ainda nem sequer tinha aparecido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aceitou um copo de champanhe que lhe era oferecido e engoliu tudo de uma vez, esquecendo-se completamente das boas maneiras. Só depois é que notou os olhares ficados em si e suspirou. Seria uma longa noite...

(...)

A mansão Hyuuga estava em silêncio e quase deserta. Todos os Akatsuki estavam em missão, o que significava que nenhum andava a entrar ou a sair para ir buscar e entregar relatórios ou ordens, e Hinata já tinha partido para o jantar onde ele teria de estar presente. Hanabi iria passar a noite em casa de Hiashi porque tinha uma festa qualquer e Neji é que teria de cuidar dela depois. Sabendo que seria uma longa noite, o patriarca da família decidira dispensar grande parte dos seus empregados, mantendo apenas o mordomo e uma das empregadas. Dado que a empregada já se retirara para o seu quarto, restava apenas Hitoshi, o mordomo, a vaguear pela grande mansão e com este ele não tinha de se importar pois trabalhava com ele à muitos anos e sabia quando deveria fingir que não via nem ouvia nada do que se estava a passar.

Hiashi encontrava-se sentado numa grande poltrona do seu escritório vestido com uma calças sociais negras e uma camisa branca cujos últimos botões ainda se encontravam abertos. Tinha calçado um dos seus caros pares de sapatos pretos e a gravata e casaco do fato encontravam-se pendurados numa das cadeiras à frente da secretaria. Olhava para o quadro da mulher enquanto refletia sobre o jantar de negócios daquela noite, ciente que teria de realizar um acordo com a família Sabaku, dado que eram aliados poderosos que deviam ser mantidos por mais alguns anos.

- Queres que te prepare uma bebida? – Ouviu uma voz feminina e melodiosa a dizer, longe de si. A sua atenção virou-se para a bela mulher que vestia apenas uma das suas camisas enquanto procurava algo no seu bar.

Depois da morte da sua mulher, decidiu não voltar a casar. Haviam outras mulheres no mundo, ele sabia-o, mas não era parvo e sabia perfeitamente que tendo tal posição, qualquer mulher que se aproxima-se dele tinha outros interesses. No entanto, isso não o impedia de ter alguma companhia feminina. Não eram relacionamentos, eram apenas amantes que ficavam ao seu lado enquanto durasse e enquanto estavam juntos, ele não veria mais nenhuma mulher. Podia não estar casado, mas nunca gostara de tal conceito, respeitava as mulheres com quem estava e esperava que elas fizessem o mesmo.

- Wisky duplo com gelo. – Pediu, no seu habitual tom frio.

A mulher sorriu e começou a preparar o que ele tinha pedido. À primeira vista, ela era parecida com a sua falecida esposa, mas bastou conversar mais seriamente com ela para retirar qualquer ilusão que ele tivesse, Hikari fora tão deslumbrante e confiante como a mulher que estava à sua frente no momento, talvez até mais, mas nunca fora tão fácil de agradar e nunca se sujeitaria a ser um mera amante.

- Hiashi. – Ela acordou-o dos seus pensamentos bruscamente, estendendo-lhe o copo com a bebida que lhe fora pedida. Ele reparou que ela carregava uma para ela mesma na outra mão, mas não fez comentários. Sentiu-a aproximar-se e sentar-se numa das suas pernas, numa posição que indicava uma intimidade que haviam adquirido ao longo do tempo em que haviam estado juntos. – Quando vou conhecer a tua filha?

Esse era um assunto que ele não gostava de falar. Gabava-se da sua filha, apesar de continuar a ser duro com ela, mas tinha regras muito rígidas em relação a isso. Nunca apresentara Hinata a nenhuma das suas amantes e não abriria uma exceção. Podia confiar na morena que se mexia no seu colo, afinal, estavam envolvidos à mais de um ano, mas nunca arriscaria desnecessariamente a identidade da sua filha.

- Um dia. – Ela percebeu que ele a tentava despistar, era uma mulher inteligente no final de contas, mas não comentou nada. Viu-o dar um longo gole na sua bebida e pousa-la. – Tenho um jantar em dez minutos, preciso ir andando. – Ele ia afasta-la quando esta o impediu.

- Hiashi. – Começou, segurando uma das mãos dele. – Bebe comigo, tenho a certeza que ninguém morrerá se te atrasares uns minutos. – Ela deu um gole na bebida que fizera para ela antes de lhe sorrir de modo meigo. – Passamos tão pouco tempo juntos.

Ele hesitou por um momento antes de ceder. Porque não? Estava tudo controlado de qualquer das maneiras, recebera uma mensagem de Itachi a dizer que já tinham chegado ao local do encontro, então deixaria a sua primogénita aguentar as coisas por ele durante mais algum tempo, ela precisava daquilo de qualquer das maneiras. Bebeu calmamente a sua bebida, falando de coisas superficiais com ela, o que a parecia agradar.

- Tenho de ir. – Resmungou por fim, afastando-a. Ela levantou-se, dando-lhe passagem, enquanto ela mesma retirava a camisa que lhe fora emprestada, pondo novamente o seu vestido negro, que fora posto de lado assim que chegara à mansão.

- Tem cuidado. – Recomendou ela, os seus olhos preocupados postos nele enquanto que se movimentava e arranjava a camisa. Viu-o por a gravata de um modo quase perfeito e aproximou-se com um sorriso terno. – Eu ajudo.

- Fica descansada, os meus homem estarão comigo. – Garantiu, pensando em Itachi e Pain, cujo trabalho naquela noite era garantir a segurança da sua filha e a sua, respetivamente. Ela retirou o nó que ele tinha feito.

- É verdade que aquele miúdo Uchiha trabalha para ti? Dizem que é perigoso. – Comentou casualmente. Viu-o ficar ligeiramente mais tenso, ele não gostava de discutir trabalho.

- Itachi é de confiança. Com ele ao meu lado, tenho a certeza que estou seguro. – A segurança na sua voz era quase palpável e a mulher quis sorrir ao ouvir tais palavras. Terminou o nó da gravata e virou-se apanhando na pequena ponchete e enfiando lá dentro um pequeno frasco que ele não notara que ela carregava até ao momento.

- Ainda bem que ele não está aqui, então. – Ele levou apenas um milésimo de segundo a juntar todas as peças e a perceber o que a sua amante queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Ele desconfiava de um traidor, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que seria ela. Sentiu uma súbita dor e os seus joelhos cederam. Sentiu-se estranhamente sem ação, sem saber o que fazer. Viu-a sorrir para ele, um sorriso sério e nada meigo.

- Adeus meu amor. – Despediu-se, tocando com os lábios nos dele, sabendo que o homem não se encontrava em estado de a magoar. – Tenho a certeza que descobrirei todas as respostas que te recusas-te a dar.

Ele não sabia dizer se ela saíra do quarto depois de tal acontecimento ou não, pois depois da ultima palavra, tudo o que restou foi uma sensação de queda e depois, escuro.

(...)

Pain conhecia o seu chefe muito bem, afinal, trabalhava para este à muitos anos e sabia perfeitamente o que Hiashi não chegava atrasado aos eventos marcados. Normalmente, chegava em cima da hora apenas porque podia, mas nunca atrasado, pois achava que isso lhe tirava importância e poder de critica em relação aos outros. Por essa mesma razão, desconfiou que algo estava errado quando olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já deveriam ter saído da mansão principal à mais de dez minutos.

Entrou em casa pela porta da frente, o que normalmente nunca fazia, e passou rapidamente o hall de entrada e todas as outras divisões e corredores até chegar ao escritório do seu patrão. Bateu à porta duas vezes seguidas e ritmadas, mas não obteve qualquer resposta. Voltou a bater, informando quem era e perguntando se estava alguém.

Sabia perfeitamente que o homem a quem prestava contas tinha passado toda a tarde no escritório, excepto as ultimas horas que foram passadas num dos quartos mais afastados com a amante, mas sabia que eles tinham-se deslocado até ali mais cedo. De acordo com as informações que tinha, não fazia sentido o chefe da família estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Confuso, tentou abrir a porta e esta cedeu. As luzes estavam acesas e ele viu, assim que deu um passo para dentro do lugar, o corpo daquele que viera procurar. Estava deitado na cara carpete, perto das cadeiras que se encontravam à frente da secretaria. Reagiu tão rápido quanto era humanamente possível e aproximou-se, verificando o pulso.

- Está vivo. – Murmurou para si mesmo. Não havia sinal de luta ou violência. Procurou qualquer coisa que indicasse a razão daquele estado e os seus olhos pararam num copo de Wisky quase vazio pousado em cima da mesa. Não se preocupou em levantar o corpo quase sem vida do chão, apenas tirou o telemóvel do bolso e ligou para um dos muitos números que ali tinha. Precisava urgentemente de um médico, Hyuuga Hiashi fora envenenado.

(...)

Hinata apercebeu-se da impaciência dos homens que a rodeavam. Por muito estranho que fosse, eles não estavam a fazer questão de disfarçar. Ela mesma estava a estranhar o atraso do seu pai, que era apologista de chegar sempre a horas a todos os locais.

Tinha tido oportunidade de falar com os vários presentes e limitou-se a ficar numa conversa conjunta, dando a sua opinião apenas quando achava necessário. Afinal, ela nunca gostara de ser o centro das atenções e isso não mudara. Preferia assistir e participar apenas o suficiente para não parecer indelicada.

Quando se viu livre por um momento, apressou-se a virar-se para Itachi e perguntar 'Onde é que ele está?' fazendo apenas os gestos com a boca, sem emitir qualquer som. Lembrava-se de o seu pai e Ino lhe explicarem que os olhos da família dele permitiam ler os lábios das pessoas e sabia que Sasuke fizera isso várias vezes para saber as perguntas dos testes antes de os mesmos serem dados, então, suponha que o mais velho era capaz de fazer o mesmo. Itachi acenou-lhe negativamente com a cabeça de modo discreto e ela percebeu que, pelo menos naquele momento, ele sabia tanto como ela.

Temari voltou a falar com ela sobre o colégio, achando fascinante como ela enganara toda a gente para pensar que era um rapariga quieta, tímida e desinteressante em qualquer importância na sociedade. Ela sentiu-se tentada a dizer que realmente era uma rapariga quieta, tímida e desinteressante, apenas tinha de fingir que não porque pertencia a uma família rica com um alto estatuto a nível social, mas calou-se a tempo, acabando por responder que era uma medida necessária. Contou a história de como fora raptada quando era pequena por causa da sua posição e como a partir dai, depois da morte da mãe, o pai fizera questão que ela crescesse como uma pessoa normal para observar a vida de outra perspetiva e para a manter segura. Todos aprovaram a história, como sempre acontecia quando ela ou o seu pai a contavam.

- Hinata. – Ela ouviu a voz atrás de si e gelou repentinamente. Os outros pareceram ter reações semelhantes e ela pensou que tivesse ouvido mal, porque ele fizera questão de ficar em silêncio desde que haviam chegado e sabia perfeitamente que ele não podia trata-la com qualquer intimidade perto daquelas pessoas e chama-la pelo nome próprio era definitivamente intimo. No entanto, ao olhar para ele, percebeu que fora propositado para a chamar à atenção. – Peço imensa desculpa pelo incomodo, mas é imperativo que nos retire-mos. A família Hyuuga entrará em contato e apresenta as mais sincera desculpas, aconteceu um imprevisto. – Desculpou-se educadamente. Ambos viram o famoso chefe da família Sabaku acenar positivamente, apesar de estar obviamente contrariado e quando ela se ia despedir formalmente, como tinha sido previamente ensinada a fazer, ele simplesmente puxou-a com delicadeza para fora da sala. – Apressa o passo. – Disse-lhe, quando ambos se encontravam sozinhos no corredor.

- O que se está a passar? – Perguntou, enquanto quase corria para acompanhar os passos largos e rápidos dele. – Itachi, diz-me o que se está a passar?

- O teu pai. – Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu. Passaram pela entrada do restaurante com uma velocidade impressionante e ela percebeu, assim que saiu para a noite fria, que um carro luxuoso já os esperava.

- O que aconteceu ao meu pai? – Perguntou. Quando ele não respondeu, ela penas agarrou o seu braço, fazendo-o parar imediatamente. – Itachi, diz-me, o que aconteceu com ele?

Sentiu o medo a invadi-la. Itachi estava preocupado e isso era muito mau sinal, o que quer que tivesse acontecido era sério para ele estar naquele estado e a perspetiva de ter acontecido algo sério com o seu pai despertava-lhe uma grande sensação de pânico. Ela achava que aquele sentimento estava bem enterrado no fundo do seu ser, que nunca mais voltaria a sentir tal coisa como quando a sua mãe morrera, mas ao estar ali e perceber que algo não estava bem com o seu pai, a única pessoa que lhe restava fora Hanabi, levava-a de volta àquela horrível sensação. Sentiu-se tonta por um momento, um gosto amargo a invadir a sua boca e o seu coração a bater descompassadamente.

Ele olhou-a com atenção e percebeu o seu estado. A rapariga á sua frente estava a entrar em pânico e isso era a ultima coisa que podia permitir, ele deveria assegurar que ela se encontrava bem. Pousou ambas as mãos nos seus ombros e olhou para os seus olhos brancos, vendo todo o sofrimento que estes carregavam.

- Hinata, temos de ir para casa agora. – Ele disse, num tom calmo, tentando fazer com que ela processasse as suas palavras. – O teu pai foi envenenado.

Se fosse qualquer pessoa, ele esperaria gritos histéricos ou uma choradeira compulsiva, mas ela não fez nada disso. Os seus olhos ficaram vazios por um momento e depois viu as lágrimas a caírem pela sua suave face.

- Ele está...? – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, tal era o seu estado de confusão e choque. Esperou que o homem à sua frente lhe respondesse e sentiu-se como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento.

- Ainda não, está a ser operado enquanto falamos. – Informou, soltando um dos ombros dela. Viu os olhos dela iluminarem-se. Com uma mão, empurrou-a delicadamente para perto do carro e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, seguindo-a.

Enquanto aguardava por noticias sobre o estado do seu pai pelo telefone do Uchiha, Hinata não pode deixar de pensar que odiava noites sem estrelas.

_Continua..._

E então? Vale a pena continuar?

Beijinhos*


	7. Do teu lado

Olá pessoas lindas!

Em primeiro lugar devo-vos um enorme, mas enorme mesmo, pedido desculpas pelo atraso. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, ser o mais rápida possível, no entanto, não foi mesmo possível. Vocês nem imaginam a quantidade de vezes que escrevi, apaguei e reescrevi este capitulo simplesmente porque não ficava como eu queria. É um capitulo enorme, acontece muita coisa e eu espero ter conseguido que a história seguisse uma linha lógica e que esteja do vosso agrado. Também vos informo que vai haver, finalmente, alguma interação da Hinata e do Itachi como casal.

Quero agradecer imenso a todos os leitores e a todos os que deixaram review, significou muito para mim e é um dos motivos pelos quais eu continuo a escrever. Um agradecimento especial às pessoas que vieram diretamente falar comigo e perguntar porque é que eu estava a demorar tanto, isso também me incentivou imenso. O que eu quero dizer é que dá gosto escrever para vocês. Espero, honestamente, que o próximo capitulo não leve tanto tempo, o que honestamente não deve acontecer porque já tenho as ideias mais ou menos bem delineadas.

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protetor desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo seis – Do teu lado<strong>

A bonita mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos bufou quando acordou com batidas insistentes na sua porta. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o seu companheiro de todas horas, aquele que considerava o seu melhor amigo e amante ao mesmo tempo, ainda a dormir sonoramente. Selou os lábios com os dele num toque suave antes de se levantar a contra gosto e sair do quarto, apanhando no seu roupão de seda negra pelo caminho, cobrindo o pequeno conjunto vermelho que usava para dormir. Acendeu a luz da sala e fechou a porta do quarto para que o barulho nem lá chegasse e abriu a porta, bastante furiosa com quem quer que fosse que a estivesse a incomodar àquelas horas.

O seu humor não melhorou ao deparar-se com duas mulheres que conhecia muito bem e com quem não lhe apetecia conversar naquele momento.

- Temos um problema. – Foram as palavras de Tsunade, enquanto entrava na casa da outra arrastando Anko atrás de si sem sequer ter sido convidada. A anfitriã apenas fechou a porta atrás delas e encarou-as com uma expressão enfastiada.

- O que quer que seja, não pode esperar até amanhã de manhã? – Questionou enquanto se sentava num dos sofás, sem se importar em ser muito educada com as visitas inesperadas e indesejadas.

- Hyuuga Hiashi foi envenenado e suspeito que tenha sido uma das nossas. – Disse por fim a loura, prendendo por fim a atenção das outras duas, que não tinham noção do que se passara até ao momento.

- Mas isso quer dizer... – Começou uma Anko completamente chocada. – A Hinata...

- O que te leva a pensar que foi uma de nós? – Questionou Kurenai, deixando a sua voz transmitir uma calma que ela não sentia.

- A amante foi a ultima a vê-lo com vida. Conheci-a num evento da classe alta, ela tinha traços muito fortes, então lancei o sinal. Ela respondeu.

- Ele está...? – Perguntou Kurenai, obviamente preocupada com a primogénita dos Hyuuga.

- Pelo que sei ainda não, mas quer viva ou morra, alguém terá que tomar o lugar dele, nem que seja provisoriamente.

Tsunade era aquela que melhor compreendia aquelas famílias, afinal, ela mesma provinha da elite e fora habituada, desde muito cedo, aos costumes que estas carregavam. Um líder tinha de ser forte e Hiashi, mesmo que sobrevivesse, encontrava-se fragilizado.

- A Hinata não está pronta para assumir o posto dele. – Informou Kurenai, mas não era necessário, uma vez que todas sabiam disso.

- O que fazemos agora? – A pergunta veio de Anko, cuja personalidade direta e prática a obrigava a procurar soluções para os problemas apresentados em vez de remoer os problemas até à exaustão, no entanto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu Tsunade, a mais velha e mandona das três, hesitar ao dar uma ordem, como se nem ela mesma soubesse o que deveriam fazer. Estava muito em jogo e elas nem sabiam de que lado deveriam estar e os seus planos de se manterem neutras tinham ido por água a baixo com a noticia de uma das delas, a amante do líder de uma das organizações mais importantes e perigosas da história, era uma das possíveis candidatas á sua tentativa de homicídio.

- Esperamos. – Disse por fim. – Passa palavra àquelas em que temos mais confiança: Iremos esperar e assistir aos próximos acontecimentos, no entanto, se por algum motivo não conseguir-mos sair da confusão, iremos assumir o nosso lugar ao lado da Hyuuga.

(...)

O mais novo dos sobreviventes do clã Uchiha encontrava-se enojado por ter que andar por esgotos, mas nunca o demonstraria, afinal, quem mostra as suas emoções é fraco. Infelizmente para os seus ouvidos, cabeça e sanidade mental, a rapariga que o acompanhava não partilhava a sua opinião e queixava-se, em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir, da sujidade, cheiro e aparência daquele lugar que lhe estava a arruinar o cabelo, a roupa e os sapatos, para não mencionar o cheiro com que ficaria depois de sair dali.

Os outros dois rapazes que os acompanhavam não eram tão barulhentos, um deles apenas fizera um pequeno barulho de desagrados e queixara-se que cheirava "a esgoto", como se isso não fosse óbvio, enquanto o outro se abstivera de qualquer comentários.

A ideia de incluir aqueles três no seu plano para se vingar de Itachi viera à sua cabeça pouco depois de os conhecer e de perceber que todos poderiam vir a ser de grande utilidade para ele. Todos eles tinham tido os seus problemas no passado e tentavam, de algum modo, esquecer algo que os marcara. O que era irónico porque Sasuke fazia questão de não se esquecer do seu passado e tencionava vinga-lo.

Juugo, o rapaz alto e encorpado de cabelo cor de laranja, precisava ser controlado. Ao inicio, o sobrevivente do massacre não percebia aquele estranho que obviamente tinha muita força e era útil em combates, mas com o tempo aprendeu que o ruivo era um assassino que não gostava de matar. Então, o próprio Uchiha prometeu controla-lo e assim evitar mais mortes.

Suigetsu era outro caso estranho. Ele queria a todo o custo uma espada esquisita que pertencia a um homem preso. Isso não seria nada de especial se Sasuke não se lembrasse de o seu falecido pai, o antigo chefe da policia de Konoha, estar nesse caso. De facto, lembrava-se de onde o criminoso estava e conseguir a espada não seria muito difícil, uma vez que sabia exatamente onde procurar. Assim sendo, trocou a espada pela lealdade do rapaz de cabelos brancos, que agora o ajudava no seu objectivo de vida.

Karin fora a mais fácil de convencer, uma vez que ela obviamente tinha uma paixoneta por ele. Por vezes, a rapariga ruiva conseguia ser tão irritante como Sakura e Ino, mas ao contrário das suas outras fãs desmioladas, ela era muito útil nos seus planos. Ela era especial, como as pessoas anteriormente a chamavam, uma palavra que escondia outra muito mais cruel: aberração. Apesar de ser uma humana normal, Karin tinha o estranho dom de puder sentir tudo o que a rodeava até muitos quilómetros de distância, para além de também ser muito inteligente.

Quando finalmente chegaram à porta de metal escondida, uma das poucas entradas do laboratório secreto de Orochimaru, ele teve de usar quase toda a sua força para abri-la e entrou, sabendo que os outros o seguiriam.

- Sasuke. – Karin tentou chama-lo, mas ele calou-a ao levantar a mão e fazer sinal para se manter em silêncio. Afinal, ele sabia que não estavam sozinhos.

Caminharam por um corredor escuro e passaram por dois dos homens de Orochimaru que guardavam o local antes de entrar para outro corredor não muito diferente do primeiro. Todo o local era um labirinto, de modo a que qualquer pessoa que ali entrasse não chegasse ao laboratório, pelo menos não sem todos já saberem da sua chegada. No entanto, Sasuke já conhecia o caminho, fizera questão de o decorar logo da primeira vez que ali fora com Orochimaru, e guiou-os por vários corredores até chegar à área onde sabia que encontraria o homem esquisito que tanto gostava de cobras.

- Estava à tua espera, Sasuke. – Ouviram por fim uma voz vinda de cima, de uma espécie de plataforma no segundo andar. Olharam para cima para encontrar o estranho homem vestido numa capa que originalmente devia ser branca mas que agora apresentava um tom creme encostado às grades negras que ali haviam para prevenir quedas. Este observou-os atentamente um por um com uma curiosidade contida, mas não teceu qualquer comentário.

- Quando é que vou encontrar Itachi? – Questionou com uma voz fria e arrogância típicas dele.

- Quanta pressa. – Zombou Orochimaru. Os seus lábios curvaram-se ligeiramente num sorriso que nada tinha de agradável. – Hyuuga Hiashi caiu e alguém tem de tomar o seu lugar.

- E o que é que isso tem a ver com a minha vingança?

- Quando a filha de Hyuuga Hiashi tomar as rédeas do império do pai, é a Akatsuki que a vai proteger. – E foi ai que Sasuke percebeu exatamente onde o outro queria chegar. – E isto eu te posso garantir como ex-membro da organização: Não importa a situação, quem está à frente da Akatsuki são o Pain e o Itachi.

(...)

Hinata acordou com os raios de sol a baterem-lhe no rosto e uma estranha sensação de extremo cansaço, como se o seu corpo lhe implorasse por mais horas de sono. Abriu os olhos brancos, cor de pérola, e observou o sol pela janela, perguntando-se porque é que não teria fechado as cortinas no dia anterior. E foi ai que a realidade se abateu sobre ela e ganhou a noção do que tinha acontecido à algumas horas.

Fora jantar com os Sabaku e esperara pelo seu pai, que acabara por não aparecer porque tinha sido envenenado. Fora para casa com Itachi tão rápido quanto era possível sem chamar demasiada atenção e quando lá chegara nem sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Quando o carro estacionara, ela apenas saíra do carro tão rápido quanto conseguira e seguira, com passos fortes e rápidos, para dentro de casa, passando por vários corredores e subindo as escadas principais para chegar onde queria, um anexo da mansão Hyuuga que servia como enfermaria. Era um anexo porque normalmente era utilizada pelos membros da Akatsuki que se feriam em missões e que viviam noutro anexo da casa, mas agora quem o ocupava era ninguém menos que o patriarca da família.

- O que aconteceu? – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si perguntar ao homem alto de cabelo alaranjado que lá se encontrava, encostado ao lado de uma das portas do local, atrás da qual era muito provável a operação do seu pai estar a acontecer.

Encontrava-se numa sala branca perfeitamente esterilizada com alguns instrumentos e duas macas, provavelmente utilizadas para ferimentos menores dos quais tantas vezes eles eram vitimas. E depois havia várias salas de operações para os casos mais graves, predispostas ao longo de um pequeno corredor.

No entanto, o homem que ali estava não lhe respondeu e focou um ponto atrás dela, do lado direito, onde provavelmente Itachi se encontrava. Estava obviamente a avisa-lo que não deveriam discutir aquilo com ela presente.

- Nem penses nisso. – Murmurou ela, sabendo que ambos a iriam ouvir. – É o meu pai que está dentro daquele quarto a ser operado de emergência.

A sua afirmação seguiu-se de um silêncio mórbido no qual nenhum dos dois homens se atreveu a falar. Depois de alguns momentos, Pein soltou um sonoro suspiro antes de falar.

- Ele estava com a amante. – Informou por fim. – Suspeito que tenha sido ela a envenena-lo.

Hinata precisou de um momento para raciocinar tais palavras. Não era que ela não soubesse dos casos do pai, afinal, o pai continuava a ser homem e a ter algo a provar por ser o líder de família, mas aquele assunto deixava-a desconfortável. De facto, ela costumava consolar-se com o simples conhecimento que por muito que o pai gostasse daquelas mulheres, com quem ela evitara cruzar-se desde que estas começaram a frequentar a sua casa, ele nunca casaria com nenhuma delas e teria herdeiros, como tinha feito com a sua mãe. Pelo menos isso ela sabia.

- Como é que ele está? – Perguntou. A sua voz saiu rouca e, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, não a teria ouvido, mas eles eram homens treinados para serem os melhores dos melhores, para ouvirem, saberem, perceberem e conseguirem lidar com tudo.

- Está neste momento a ser operado pelos melhores e mais discretos médicos do país. – Respondeu Pain, com o seu tom de voz autoritário. A maneira como ele disse aquelas palavras não dava espaço para contestação, mas na altura, ela simplesmente não queria saber.

Ela perdera a mãe muito cedo, mas ainda se lembrava dela, e isso afastou-a de Hanabi. O pai era a sua família, a única pessoa que, apesar de não ser carinhoso, reconhecia a sua existência. Ela não sabia o que iria fazer sem ele.

- Corre risco de vida? – Levantou os olhos cor de pérola para encarar os do assassino letal que tinha á sua frente. A diferença de alturas era notória, mas ela não se deixou intimidar. Sabia que aqueles homens eram leais ao seu pai e tinham ordens concretas para a tratar com cuidado.

- Por enquanto sim.

Depois, tirou um telemóvel do bolso e atendeu uma chamada. Hinata percebeu que o telemóvel estava em silêncio e nem tinha vibrado, mas ele apercebera-se da chamada mesmo assim. Respondeu com alguns "sim" antes de dizer que ia lá ter. Desligou sem qualquer despedida e virou-se novamente para eles.

- A noticia chegou lá fora. Nós asseguramo-nos que a casa está segura. A Akatsuki estará reunida pela madrugada na base. – Informou. Hinata não tinha a certeza se a informação era para ela ou para Itachi, mas não teve tempo para decidir isso ou responder, pois ele apenas virou costas e retirou-se.

Ficou durante longos minutos em silêncio, vidrada na porta da sala de operações onde o pai estava naquele momento. Uma infinita lista de coisas passava-lhe pela cabeça, mas ela só sentia um grande vazio.

- Eu quero vê-lo. – Murmurou com a voz rouca e sufocada, num tom capaz de dar pena à mais fria das almas. Itachi olhou-a por um momento, avaliando-a com os seus olhos cor de sangue antes de voltar a olhar para qualquer ponto atrás dela.

- Hiashi está a ser tratado pelos melhores médicos neste preciso momento. Não há nada que possas fazer e não posso permitir que atrapalhes. – Disse, no seu tom autoritário e frio.

Naquele momento, a primogénita da família gelou. As suas emoções passaram de um estranho estado de apatia e tristeza para uma raiva descumunal.

- Atrapalhar? – Repetiu, sentindo lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos mas lutando, com todas as forças, para que estas não caíssem. – O meu pai está a ser operado de urgência porque a mulher com quem ele anda o envenenou e tu achas que eu querer vê-lo vai atrapalhar?

- Hinata, mantem a calma. – Aconselhou ele, mas ela não o ouviu, pelo menos não daquela vez.

- Eu não quero estar calma, nem seria normal eu estar calma. Sabes que mais? Isto já me aconteceu antes, quando soube que a minha mãe morreu e eu nem me podia aproximar porque era uma criança e podia atrapalhar.

Ela sentiu algo molhado a escorrer pela sua face e não precisou de muito para perceber que eram lágrimas. Também sabia que não deveria chorar à frente de Itachi ou de qualquer outra pessoa, afinal, ela era uma Hyuuga e Hyuuga's não choram nem mostram emoções, mas naquele momento, ela simplesmente não conseguiu evitar.

- E desde ai que isso é tudo o que faço. Eu só atrapalho. Atrapalho-te a ti, atrapalho o meu pai, em resumo sou um problema ambulante porque sou fraca e nunca serei quem vocês querem que eu seja. Mas mesmo que o meu pai ache isso de mim, ache que eu sou só um fardo e me trate mal, ele continua a ser meu pai e desde a morte da minha mãe, ele é a única pessoa que ainda se importa minimamente se eu continuo a respirar ou não. – Atirou por fim, num tom que não reconhecia como seu. – E agora sei que ele está ser operado numa cama de hospital e que há uma possibilidade de nunca mais o ver e tu dizes-me que eu não posso vê-lo porque posso atrapalhar?

Ela precisou de alguns momentos para recuperar o ar, só ai percebendo que gritara com o herdeiro dos Uchiha na pequena enfermaria da sua casa, que provavelmente era vigiada, e perto dos assassinos sem coração que pareciam ouvir tudo o que se passava naquela casa mesmo que tivessem a muitos metros de distância. Talvez não tivesse sido a mais sábia das decisões, mas ela não se arrependia.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, esperou alguma reação dele, no entanto, ela não veio. Ele ficou apenas quieto como se estivesse perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos e alerta a tudo o que se passava ao mesmo tempo. Soltou o ar de uma vez, por muito que nem se tivesse apercebido que estava a conter a respiração desde que o silêncio caíra entre eles, quando a porta abriu e revelou um homem vestido com a típica roupa verde que os médicos usavam dentro das salas de operações.

A partir dai, para rapariga de longos cabelos negros, tudo se tornou uma grande confusão entre os factos e as suas próprias emoções. Não conseguiu ouvir o que o médico lhe dizia, no entanto, era como se naquele momento tivesse ganho a habilidade de ler, nos lábios estreitos do homem desconhecido, o que ele acabara de dizer. Quando percebeu, uma sensação desagradável invadiu-a e foi como se lhe tivessem tirado o chão debaixo dos pés.

Hyuuga Hiashi estava em coma e não havia maneira de saber se acordaria ou não. A realidade abateu-se sobre ela sem qualquer piedade e lutou contra o súbito ímpeto de se desfazer em lágrimas.

Sentia a presença de Itachi ao seu lado, a observa-la em silêncio, sem fazer qualquer movimento. No entanto, quando ela sentiu as pernas a cederem e cair num choro descontrolado, ele apressou-se a guia-la até à cadeira mais próxima e sentá-la ali.

- O teu pai é um lutador. Não te posso garantir que ele sobreviva, mas podes acreditar que ele está, neste preciso momento, a lutar com todas as forças que tem para voltar á vida. – Disse ele, num tom estranhamente macio.

- A Hanabi? – Perguntou, num tom fraco, entre soluços, pois sabia perfeitamente que assim que esta noticia chegasse aos ouvidos de pessoas indesejadas, estas iriam atrás da filha conhecida. Não só por essa razão, mas porque apesar da frieza da irmã para consigo, Hinata sabia o quanto ela amava o pai. No fundo, nem eram assim tão diferentes uma vez que ambas procuravam a aprovação do patriarca da família.

- Está com Hizashi. Não é motivo de preocupação, está segura.

O médico voltou a sair da sala e aproximou-se para falar com eles, olhando com pena para a rapariga destroçada que se encontrava sentada na cadeira. Informou-os que a operação tinha corrido bem e que estava fora de risco, no entanto, ele havia entrado em coma e tudo iria depender de quando ele acordasse, se viesse a acordar.

- Posso vê-lo? – Questionou a morena com um olhar esperançoso.

- Ele só receberá visitas a partir de amanhã. Por hoje iremos acompanha-lo. – E após proferir tais palavras, o médico virou costas e regressou à mesma sala de onde tinha saído.

Ela não pode evitar pensar no quão injusta a situação era. Uma dor súbita atingiu-a no peito, uma dor que ela reconheceu como sendo a mesma de à muitos anos atrás, quando lhe disseram que a sua mãe, a sua querida mãe que ela tanto estimava, nunca iria voltar. E agora poderia acontecer exatamente o mesmo com o seu pai. Era uma hipótese que se tornara muito menor nas últimas horas, mas que ainda era um hipótese de qualquer das maneiras e ela não fazia ideia de como haveria de lidar com isso. Apercebeu-se repentinamente que, pelo menos da última vez, ela não ficara sozinha, não importava que o seu pai fosse a pessoa mais fria que conhecia, tinha perfeita noção que o olhar de gelo de Hyuuga Hiashi a observava e, apesar de ele nunca o dizer, sabia que estava preocupado com ela. Desta vez era diferente, porque não importava para onde olhasse, ela estava completa e irremediavelmente sozinha.

- Hinata. – Uma voz máscula interrompeu os seus pensamentos profundos e o seu estranho estado de transe provavelmente causado pela descarga emocional que acabara de sofrer. Olhou para cima, para o homem que acabara de falar e deparou-se com os olhos negros de Itachi a observa-la com um brilho que demonstrava uma compaixão mal contida. Isso confundiu-a, porque perante situação como aquelas - e perante a sua demonstração de fraqueza - ela esperava tudo, desde desprezo até pena, excepto compaixão do homem que foi responsável pelo massacre da sua família.

- Não estás sozinha. – Disse-lhe ele e apesar de a sua expressão não ter mudado e de ele não se ter movido nem um centímetro do seu lugar, ela sentiu que aquelas simples palavras vindas dele eram capaz de significar mais para ela do que qualquer gesto de pena que poderia vir a receber. Ela precisara de ouvir aquilo de alguém em quem confiasse e por muito estranho que parecesse, ela confiava cegamente em Itachi, o homem que a segurara pela mão naquela que, para ela, tinha sido a noite mais fria de inverno quando era apenas uma criança.

E então, inesperadamente e enquanto focava o olhar cor de ónix do criminoso à sua frente, viu-o estender a mão para si, exatamente como havia feito naquela noite à dez anos atrás, e ela sentiu-se novamente como a menina perdida que ele havia encontrado. Não conseguiu evitar curvar os lábios ligeiramente por entre os soluços que soltava antes de elevar a sua mão até à dele, imitando o gesto que executara naquela noite e sentiu uma estranha nostalgia a envolve-la. No entanto, desta vez foi diferente, pois assim que ele sentiu a mão dela segura na sua puxou-a com delicadeza e aproximou-se até que não restasse espaço nenhum entre eles. E ela só se apercebeu do que estava a acontecer quando sentiu um braço à volta da sua cintura e outro nas suas costas enquanto que o seu corpo ia contra o dele. E depois de perceber, teve de pensar se não estaria apenas a ter alucinações, porque nunca tinha imaginado que algum dia Uchiha Itachi, um dos assassinos mais frios que o mundo já conhecera, a iria a abraçar. E a sua reação foi abraça-lo de volta e enterrar a cabeça no seu ombro enquanto derramava as lágrimas que não conseguia conter.

- Tira-me daqui. – Pediu por um fio de voz. Nem se tinha dado conta do quão sufocada se sentia naquele local até ao momento. Estava tão perto do seu pai e o seu estômago revirava-se com o pensamento do patriarca da família em coma numa cama atrás daquela porta.

O Uchiha soltou-a delicadamente e afastou-se, nunca deixando de a fitar nos olhos enquanto caminhava em passos lentos até à porta e a abria para lhe dar passagem. Ela aceitou, mas só reparou que acabara por parar de soluçar quando já se encontrava no corredor. No entanto, o facto de estar a retomar, a pouco e pouco, o controlo das suas emoções, não queria dizer que se sentisse melhor.

- Itachi... Eu tenho de fazer alguma coisa... – Disse-lhe de repente, parando de andar para encara-lo diretamente nos olhos, lembrando-se que se a noticia havia chegado lá fora, um grande problema iria cair sobre eles em muito pouco tempo. Não que ele não o soubesse, provavelmente até tinha mais noção das consequências do estado do seu pai naquele mundo que os dois pareciam controlar do que ela, mas não podia evitar pensar que tinha responsabilidades, apesar de não ter a certeza no que é que estas consistiam.

- Tudo o que tens que fazer agora é dormir. – Ele disse, num tom autoritário que não permitia qualquer recusa ou discussão. Guiou-a até ao quarto dela e viu-a abrir a porta, mas quando ela se preparava para entrar, parou-a e passou à sua frente.

Hinata seguiu-o, confusa, até perceber o que ele olhava. As luzes do jardim encontravam-se todas ligadas e como a janela estava aberta, era possível ouvir o som de duas vozes masculinas, apesar de ela não ser capaz de as distinguir nem de perceber o conteúdo da conversa. Aproximou-se mais para observar exatamente o que ele estava a ver quando Pain e Hidan, que se encontravam em pé à frente da minha janela, olharam-nos de volta. Viu Pain dar um rápido aceno de cabeça para Itachi, como se confirmasse algo, antes de o Uchiha fechar a janela e de os dois homens dispersarem em silêncio.

- Eu não consigo dormir agora. – Garantiu, com um olhar rápido para a grande cama de casal que se encontrava no centro do quarto.

- Hina. – A sua voz parecia calma, mas quando os seus olhos caíram sobre os dele, percebeu de imediato que aquilo era uma ordem e que ele não estava tão calmo quanto aparentava. Também reparou, embora não soubesse dizer se não estaria só a imaginar coisas que ela gostaria que acontecessem, que ele deixara de lado a sua indiferença habitual e que a encarava com um certo cuidado, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana prestes a partir a qualquer momento. – Senta-te e ouve-me com atenção.

Ela fez o que ele mandou, dirigindo-se á cama com passos lentos e sentando-se na borda. Esperou, pacientemente, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, ficando de frente para ela. Não conseguiu evitar em pensar na quantidade de regras que ele devia estar a quebrar só por ter entrado no quarto dela, mas ele não se parecia importar com isso.

_É claro que não_, pensou_, a pessoa que criou essas regras está em coma_. E sentiu os olhos a lacrimejar outra vez, porque não importava quantas vezes ela se lembra-se do atual estado do pai, iria sempre doer.

Como homem observador que era, o prodígio dos Uchiha pareceu perceber o estado em que ela se encontrava, novamente, e suspirou antes de dizer, num tom calmo:

- Hina, eu compreendo que este momento esteja a ser difícil para ti, no entanto, preciso que me ouças. – Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Suspeitamos que o envenenamento tenha sido o obra da amante do teu pai. Não sabemos os seus motivos, mas uma coisa podemos presumir, ela agiu a mando de alguém.

Ela voltou a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, sentindo-se burra por tudo aquilo nem lhe ter passado pela cabeça em primeiro lugar. Ficara preocupada com o pai, no entanto, quase conseguia ouvir a voz dele a dizer-lhe que ela era uma Hyuuga e que Hyuugas sabes manter a cabeça fria em qualquer situação.

- Quem poderia... – Começou a pergunta, mas ele silenciou-a com um gesto rápido com a mão direita que lhe indicava que devia manter-se em silêncio.

- Hiashi é um homem muito poderoso, a lista daqueles que o querem ver cair é extensa. Existem suspeitos, como é óbvio, mas ainda não encontramos evidencias que levem a alguém em concreto. – Parou por um momento, como que a preparar as suas próximas palavras. - Há múltiplas razões pelas quais poderiam tentar envenenar o teu pai, mas a maior delas todas é, sem qualquer duvida, o seu império. – Lançou-lhe um olhar sábio. – Percebes onde quero chegar?

- Pela lógica, se o meu pai morresse, eu herdaria o império. – Murmurou ela, finalmente percebendo o ponto dele. – Mas ele não está morto. – Afirmou, com um tom mais alto.

- Ele é um homem muito odiado. Se o império Hyuuga não se mantiver intacto e com uma liderança segura, será uma questão de tempo até que ele seja morto na sua própria casa.

- Vocês não deixariam que isso acontecesse. – Disse a rapariga. – Vocês sempre foram leais ao meu pai. – E as suas palavras fizeram-no suspirar novamente.

- A Akatsuki é leal ao teu pai pelas mais variadas razões, afinal, cada membro é leal à família Hyuuga mas não aos restantes membros da organização. Compreendes o que te estou a dizer?

Ela compreendia. De facto, era algo que já havia notado. Bastava o pai dela dar uma ordem que todos obedeceriam, no entanto, os membros da organização não se davam entre si. A maioria costumava trabalhar sempre com os mesmos parceiros, mas ela nunca definiria aquelas estranhas relações entre eles como amizades. Eles toleravam-se e uniam as suas habilidades para completar uma missão, apenas isso. Se a organização perde-se um membro numa missão arriscada, ela tinha a certeza que ninguém ia lamentar, no entanto, agora que o seu pai estava em coma, todos se estavam a mover para regressar à mansão principal. Murmurou um "sim" e esperou que ele continuasse a falar.

- A Akatsuki é uma organização que trabalha sob o comando do líder da família Hyuuga, no entanto, a lealdade de muitos irá cair sem Hiashi.

- Mas Pain disse que eles estariam na base ao amanhecer. – Discutiu a morena, sentindo a cabeça pesar com tanta informação.

- E aqui estarão. Mas deves ter a noção que se a família cair, eles serão os primeiros a desaparecer.

Uma vez, quando era mais nova, o pai explicara-lhe que ela tinha de ser forte porque o poder e influência daquela família dependiam não só de todos os seus meios, mas também da sua liderança. Na prática, aquilo queria dizer que todo o império Hyuuga não dependia apenas da proteção e prestação de serviços da Akatsuki, a organização constituída por alguns dos melhores criminosos que o mundo já vira, mas sim de quem a liderava. Até ao momento, ela sabia, esse alguém tinha sido o seu pai. Ele era o membro chave do império, que era manipulado quase como um jogo de xadrez onde o que realmente importava não eram as peças mas sim como estas eram utilizadas. Todos os membros da Akatsuki reconheciam isso, umas vez que sabiam que ali, ao comando de Hyuuga Hiashi, eles valeriam muito mais do que peças isoladas e assim poderiam arranjar formas alternativas de atingir os seus interesses.

- A decisão de ficar ou ir depende de quem os irá liderar. – Percebeu por fim. – Mas Hizashi não...

- A liderança não pertence a Hizashi. – Cortou-a, sabendo bem no que ela estava a pensar. – E a Akatsuki não irá seguir o teu tio.

Depois de ele proferir tais palavras, ela preferiu ficar em silêncio, pois não confiava em si mesma para responder à altura. Ele pareceu perceber o seu dilema interno, pois apenas virou costas e dirigiu-se para a cama de casal, puxando os cobertores num gesto cuidado.

- Por hoje tenta descansar. Amanhã será um novo dia. – Assegurou. Viu-a acompanhar todos os seus movimentos com um olhar que poderia ser caracterizado como doloroso.

Hinata acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça antes de se virar e apanhar num pijama. Viu que Itachi se ia mover para sair do quarto, provavelmente para lhe dar mais privacidade e apressou-se a dizer.

- Espera. – A voz saiu mais alta do que ela esperava, quase como uma ordem e, para sua surpresa, ele estancou e olhou-a. Se ele fosse o tipo de homem que demonstrava emoções, com certeza estaria estupefacto e sem compreender nada, mas como se tratava dele, mantinha-se apenas atento a ela e impassível. – Importaste... – Teve de desviar os olhos dos dele, não por medo de os olhos vermelhos dele – e ela nem reparara que eles se encontravam vermelhos novamente – mas porque se apercebera do quão vergonhoso era o pedido que estava prestes a fazer. – O meu pai... Eu... Eu que-queria... – Parou novamente, soltando um suspiro exasperado por nem sequer conseguir exprimir-se devidamente. Ele devia acha-la patética e com razão.

- Podes-me pedir o que quiseres Hinata. – Concedeu ele, achando que a menina à sua frente precisava de um incentivo para falar. Também não compreendia a situação ou o porquê dela gaguejar, pois sabia que esse era um problema que ela havia ultrapassado, pelo menos na presença dele.

- É só que... – Respirou fundo, procurando uma maneira de dizer aquilo sem parecer tola. – Eu sei que isto não faz parte do teu trabalho, mas poderias ficar aqui? – Perguntou. Viu os olhos vermelhos brilharem com um certo divertimento e só ao perceber que ele erguia, elegantemente, uma sobrancelha, parecendo surpreendido com o pedido é que compreendeu que a maneira como ela o fizera poderia ser muito mal entendida. – Não quero dizer ficar aqui comigo, apenas...

- O teu pai foi envenenado hoje Hinata, é normal que estejas desconfiada da tua própria sombra e que não queiras ficar sozinha. – Itachi acabou por interromper, dando a entender que percebera o que ela queria. – Vai tomar um banho, pode ser que te acalme. Quando voltares, estarei aqui. – Informou e esperou que a menina, ainda rubra de vergonha das palavras proferidas anteriormente, entrasse na casa de banho e fechasse a porta atrás de si.

Dentro do pequeno compartimento, enquanto despia a roupa formal que usara para o jantar e se punha debaixo do chuveiro, Hinata não conseguia evitar pensar que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava ou iria fazer, mas que pelo menos com Itachi ali ela tinha a certeza de existir pelo menos uma pequena hipótese de tudo acabar bem.

Quando acabou, secou o corpo e o cabelo com uma toalha branca e vestiu o pijama que tinha trazido, um conjunto de calças e top de seda negra que caia graciosamente pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a parecer mais alta do que o que realmente era e mostrando toda a sua elegância e curvas acentuadas. Por um momento corou, lembrando-se que Itachi a veria assim vestida e que isso era tudo menos próprio.

_A quem queres enganar?_ Questionou-se a si mesma. _Ele nunca olharia para uma menina como tu, não quando pode ter qualquer mulher._

Acabou por afastar esses pensamentos enquanto se dirigia para o quarto, acabando de secar os longos cabelos escuros com a toalha. Procurou qualquer sinal de Itachi pelo quarto e só o encontrou, nas sombras, sentado numa poltrona perto da porta. Era estranho de pensar que tinha um assassino sentado numa poltrona do seu quarto, com os olhos cor de rubi dele a segui-la em todos os seus movimentos, e que aquela imagem que lhe dava tanta segurança significava o verdadeiro perigo para todos aqueles que ele considerasse inimigos.

Pousou a toalha numa cadeira e aproximou-se da cama. Não sabia muito bem como agir, mesmo que tivesse sido ela a pedir que ele ficasse, afinal, nunca tinha tido um homem no seu quarto durante a noite antes, nem mesmo o seu pai.

- Itachi. – Chamou e após um longo minuto de silêncio, viu-o levantar-se e aproximar-se lentamente, prestando atenção não só a ela mas a tudo o que os rodeava. Depois, sentou-se à frente dela na borda da cama. – Achas que vão tentar matar o meu pai? – Ele suspirou antes de responder.

- Temo que sim. – O seu tom era calmo e condescendente. – Não penses nisso agora. Descansa.

- E se o meu pai não acordar? – Questionou.

- Hinata, tens de acreditar... – Começou, mas parou ao perceber uma lágrima solitária a cair pelo rosto belo e pálido da morena à sua frente.

- Tal como acreditei que a minha mãe iria voltar do trabalho naquele dia? – Questionou, com uma voz fraca. Percebeu o homem à sua frente a hesitar, apesar de não perceber porquê. Então viu-o fechar os olhos e assim se manter durante longos segundos, segundos de agonia para ela que se encontrava mais perdida do que nunca, até que os olhos deles se abriram, tão negros como o céu sem estrelas, tão incrivelmente bonitos e tristes que ela achou que se podia perder neles e nunca mais se voltar a encontrar. Quem achava que Uchiha Itachi não passava de um criminoso perigoso responsável pelo massacre da sua família e que os olhos vermelhos eram perigosos nunca havia visto o que ela via naquele momento, os olhos de um homem forte mas tão perdido como ela. Os olhos de alguém capaz dos maiores crimes mas também das maiores bondades e, sobretudo, alguém que estava ali para ela. Viu-o aproximar-se e uma das suas mãos empurrou-a, com uma gentileza que ela nunca imaginara sequer existir, contra o seu peito.

- Há algo que te quero perguntar. – Sussurrou, com medo que ele simplesmente se apercebesse do que estava a fazer e se afastasse. Ela queria manter aquele contacto, aquele carinho que ela tanto precisava, por quanto tempo quanto fosse possível, no entanto, precisava de saber. – Porque estás aqui?

Se há menos de uma semana alguém lhe dissesse que ela estaria a perguntar algo daquele género ao assassino favorito do seu pai, ela não acreditaria. Mas ela não conseguia ver nada de errado com a pergunta, não naquele momento. Esperou que ele percebesse o significado e a importância daquelas palavras quando lhe desse a resposta. Queria que ele lhe dissesse se tudo aquilo, tudo o que fizera por ela, havia sido apenas para seguir ordens e só conseguia esperar que não, que assim não fosse, pois ela não sabia se conseguia aguentar outra desilusão naquele dia.

- Porque à dez anos atrás, encontrei uma menina de seis anos a chorar no meio da neve. Jurei para mim mesmo que a iria proteger. – Confessou ele. Ela não podia ver a expressão dele, no entanto, confiava naquelas palavras. Uma onde de emoção assolou-a, deixando-a quase sem ar. Não tinha a certeza de compreender o que ele queria dizer, no entanto, parecia-lhe algo muito mais profundo do que algum dia imaginara.

- Porquê? – Limitou-se a perguntar, tentando obter mais respostas.

- Porque naquele momento, ao olhar para ti, percebi que ainda existia uma réstia de luz neste mundo de escuridão. – Olhou para cima, deparando-se com o rosto dele apenas a centímetros do seu, a observa-la. Os seus olhos mostravam uma mistura de emoções que ela não conseguiu decifrar por estar demasiado imersa nas suas. Depois, viu-o curvar os lábios num sorriso de canto antes de pousar os lábios nos dela num toque tão suave que ela quase podia duvidar que acontecera. No entanto, o ritmo acelerado do seu coração provava que tudo aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer.

Quando ele se afastou novamente e a soltou definitivamente, ela sentiu-se subitamente como se o seu mundo fosse desabar, mas logo se acalmou ao perceber que ele lhe segurava os cobertores para que se deitasse.

- Agora descansa. – Ordenou. A rapariga obedeceu, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dele. – Eu estarei aqui.

Sentiu a mão dele em cima do seu braço, mesmo por cima dos cobertores, e percebeu, com alguma surpresa, que os seus olhos imploravam para se fecharem do cansaço acumulado. Só se apercebeu que já não chorava mais nem sentia qualquer vontade de o fazer quando caiu num sono profundo.

Depois de todas estas memórias lhe virem à cabeça, levantou-se num pulo e inspecionou todo o quarto, verificando que estava vazio. Não podia negar que se sentia desiludida por ele não estar ali, no entanto, reconhecia que ele provavelmente tinha muito mais para fazer com a presença dos Akatsuki na base. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava quando ouviu a sua porta a ser aberta e homem que ela procurava entrou no seu quarto. Ele estava com uma roupa diferente da do dia anterior, trocando as roupas formais por umas calças de ganga pretas e uma camisa da mesma cor que lhe assentava perfeitamente e uns sapatos de marca que ela nunca tinha visto, e o seu cabelo caia solto e molhado pelos seus ombros, o que era estranho considerando que ele sempre prendia o cabelo. Trazia, nas suas mãos, um tabuleiro cheio de comida. Ao vê-la acordada, aproximou-se da cama e pousou o tabuleiro branco à sua frente.

- Isto é... – Começou, observando o tabuleiro cheio de comida. Havia croissants, fruta, iogurtes e café. Eram tudo coisas que ela gostava de comer, especialmente ao pequeno almoço, e perguntou-se se aquilo era um acaso ou se ele reparara em tais pormenores.

- O teu pequeno almoço. Sei que o costumas tomar na sala de jantar, mas dadas as circunstâncias... – Explicou por fim.

Hinata olhou para ele e dele para o tabuleiro. Depois, apercebendo-se que estava esfomeada, trincou um croissant e começou a comer um dos iogurtes que ele havia trazido.

- Já tomaste o pequeno almoço? – Questionou ela, com a sua voz melodiosa a ecoar pelo quarto.

- Já tomei café, é tudo o que preciso. – Respondeu ele, cortes. Aparentemente, havia voltado a ser o assassino modelo e obediente que costumava trabalhar para o seu pai.

- Aparentemente hoje o dia vai ser tudo menos normal, talvez queiras partilhar este pequeno almoço, eu diria que vais precisar. – Aconselhou, vendo-o levantar uma sobrancelha e estranhar a sua atitude. Ela virou o tabuleiro na direção dele e viu-o, de maneira hesitante, tirar um croissant.

Acabou rapidamente de comer e apressou-se na direção do guarda roupa, abrindo-o e olhando para todas as suas peças durante longos segundos.

- Há algo que preciso de saber. – Comentou por fim, tentando simplesmente não pensar demasiado, pois sabia que se o fizesse iria desfazer-se em lágrimas novamente e, infelizmente, não tinha tempo para isso. Olhou para trás, para o homem que ali estava ainda com parte do croissant na mão mas completamente atento ao que ela dizia e continuou:

- Ontem disseste que me irias proteger, então, estás do meu lado? – Questionou, tentando não perder a coragem.

- Isso importa? – Ela já esperava que ele desse aquele tipo de resposta, uma resposta que, no fim de contas, não responde a nada, então simplesmente deu um sorriso triste.

- Importa. Afinal, tu és a única pessoa que me resta. – Confessou, contente por a sua voz não falhar. Esperou, ansiosamente e com o coração a bater a mil, que ele lhe respondesse.

- Estou do teu lado Hinata. E sempre estarei. – Aquilo soava como uma promessa, tanto que ele largou o resto da comida e levantou-se, ficando um pouco mais alto que ela. E ela acreditou, porque naquele momento era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

Virou costas e procurou algo que pudesse vestir naquela ocasião. No fim de contas, a sua mãe não ia voltar, mas Hikari havia vivido tudo aquilo que podia e com certeza que desejava que a sua filha continuasse a viver. A mãe nunca mais voltaria, por muito que isso doesse, no entanto, o seu pai ainda tinha uma hipótese, ainda havia uma pequena chance de ele acordar. Talvez ainda o pudesse abraçar quando ele acordasse, apenas para levar uma reprimenda por demonstrar emoções quando não o devia fazer, seguido de um longo discurso sobre a maneira como ela deveria agir. Ainda lhe restava Hanabi, a irmã que se encontrava agora tão distante mas que ela nunca deixara de amar. Sofrera demasiado quando a sua mãe morrera, todos eles sofreram, no entanto, talvez ela pudesse fazer algo para evitar que ela e a irmã passassem por isso novamente. O seu pai poderia ou não acordar e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar isso, mas ainda havia muito que ela podia fazer.

- Está alguém lá fora? – Questionou, vendo, pelo espelho, que Itachi olhava para a porta pelo canto dos olhos, talvez demasiado atentamente. Viu-o acenar positivamente. – Quem?

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e preparava-se para ir abrir quando se deparou com uma mão com algo estendido. Itachi movia-se rápido e silenciosamente o suficiente para ela não captar os seus movimentos, então não era uma surpresa que de um momento para o outro ele interceptasse o seu caminho, a surpresa estava no facto de ele segurar um roupão negro do mesmo tecido do seu pijama na mão. Só ai é que ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que ainda usava a bonita e elegante peça mas que também poderia ser considerada um pouco ousada. Podia ser só uma menina comparada com ele, mas aparentemente ele notara a sua forma de vestir e causara alguma impressão. Corou de vergonha ao pensar no assunto e aceitou o roupão, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça.

- Entra Pain. – Disse, assim que se deparou com o homem cheio de pircings com cabelo ruivo.

Ele seguiu-a para dentro do quarto e preparava-se para falar, ela nunca chegou a saber se com ela ou com Itachi, quando ela o fez primeiro.

- Os membros da Akatsuki já cá estão? – Questionou numa voz firme enquanto continuava a olhar para o seu armário. Percebeu, pelos grandes espelhos embutidos nas portas do armário, que os dois homens se entreolharam antes de Pain responder.

- Sim, chegaram todos de madrugada.

- Onde está a restante família Hyuuga? – Perguntou, novamente num tom firme mas inexpressivo.

- Na mansão segundaria, mas estima-se que aqui estejam em menos de meia hora. – Respondeu automaticamente, dando as informações pedidas.

- Achas que consegues reunir toda a gente na sala de reuniões principal em uma hora? – Virou-se para os dois homens, percebendo as diferentes expressões destes. Itachi parecia surpreso e Pain agradado, de tal modo que respondeu que sim, que seria possível. – Trata disso então.

E com isto, o homem ruivo saiu do quarto tão depressa quanto tinha entrado, deixando-os, de novo, sozinhos.

- O que tencionas fazer? – Ouviu a pergunta de Itachi enquanto agarrava numa roupa e ia na direção do quarto de banho.

- O que o meu pai gostaria que eu fizesse. Vou fazer tudo o que posso por esta família, mas vou faze-lo à minha maneira. – Respondeu, antes de fechar a porta.

No seu banho, ela acabou por perder o olhar surpreso de um Uchiha e o pequeno mas visível sorriso perante a sua atitude. Afinal, ele sempre soubera que Hinata tinha algo de especial e agora o resto do mundo iria perceber isso também, a bem ou a mal.

_Continua..._


	8. Liderança

Olá gente linda!

Eu sei, eu sei que os meus leitores (se eu ainda tiver alguns ao fim deste tempo todo sem atualizar a fic) já devem estar fartos do meu discurso de desculpas e de promessas que vou demorar menos da próxima vez. Em minha defesa, eu tentei, mas para que vocês tenham noção, reescrevi este capítulo três vezes até sair este resultado e nem ficou exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Mas de qualquer das maneiras, peço desculpa pelo atraso.

No outro dia vim cá, o que infelizmente já não acontece tão frequentemente, e a percebi-me que esta ideia ocorreu-me em Agosto de 2011. Por isso é que o prólogo foi publicado em Setembro. O que significa que eu mantenho-me fiel a esta história à dois anos e tal, o que para mim é um recorde. Também devem ter reparado que eu antes demorava a publicar, mas não tanto como agora. Quando comecei este enredo estava a começar o penúltimo ano de liceu e agora já estou no segundo ano da universidade, as responsabilidades aumentaram e o tempo, infelizmente, diminuiu. No entanto, o amor pela escrita continua cá e é por isso que eu NÃO VOU DESISTIR DESTA HISTÓRIA, se vocês também não o fizerem. Aliás, eu tenho tanto amor a isto que acho que já a escrevia nem que fosse só por mim.

Espero que não se tenham fartado de esperar e que gostem deste capítulo, foi escrito com carinho. Quero agradecer imenso àqueles que deixaram reviews a dizer o que acharam, cada palavra significou imenso para mim, vocês nem imaginam. Um grande obrigado também àquelas que mandaram mensagem para saber se eu ia publicar ou não ou até mesmo a perguntar se desisti da história, vocês são uns amores e deram-me força para continuar quando eu empacava numa parte do capítulo.

Espero honestamente que gostem do capítulo e do rumo que a história está a tomar. Se não gostarem também me podem dizer o porquê, garanto que eu adoraria saber. Se tiverem ideias, elas também são muito bem vindas, já houve comentários de leitoras que me levaram a outras ideias (só mais para a frente).

Beijinho*

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protetor desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete – Liderança<strong>

A mansão Hyuuga encontrava-se abalada por um profundo silêncio. Não que fosse um local habitualmente barulhento, mas naquele dia em especial não se encontrava ninguém, nem sequer um dos empregados, a passar pelos grandes e luxuosos corredores. Provavelmente, todos se haviam recolhido para os respectivos aposentos noutra parte da mansão até haverem novas ordens. Afinal, ninguém sabia muito bem como esta situação se ia resolver e se a solução apresentada iria ser a melhor para todos os lados.

Assim, quando saiu do seu quarto já alimentada e devidamente apresentável, encontrou Itachi encostado à parede do corredor à sua espera, agora com o cabelo apanhado. Observou, para seu embaraço, que ele a observou atentamente de cima a baixo.

Ela lembrava-se de Ino uma vez lhe dizer que uma mulher que se preze deveria andar sempre bem vestida, pois a qualquer momento poderia encontrar o amor da sua vida e que ela o fazia porque já o havia encontrado, naquele caso seria Sasuke. Não que isto tivesse muita importância, afinal, pelo menos pelo que ela sabia, ele só via a amiga dentro do perímetro da escola, onde se usava uniforme. Mas é claro que ela se manteve em silêncio sobre esse pequeno pormenor.

A sua indecisão quanto ao que vestir, no entanto, não tinha nada haver com o amor da sua vida. Não ficou espantada quando se apercebeu que não sabia o que deveria vestir para uma reunião daquelas uma vez que o seu pai nunca a tinha levado a nenhuma, e era esse último ponto que a incomodava. Para além disso, ela sabia que não era apropriado ir no seu uniforme do colégio, uma vez que era fim de semana, mas também não podia vestir umas simples calças de ganga e camisola branca se quisesse que alguém naquela sala a levasse a sério, então acabou por apanhar um conjunto escuro que estava no seu guarda fato e que ela não se lembrava de ter utilizado antes: uma camisola vermelha e umas calças de ganga preta justas que combinavam com uns sapatos sem salto pretos.

Ele manteve-se no mesmo sitio como se esperasse alguma reação da rapariga.

- Eles já chegaram? – Questionou por fim, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Sim.

Virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao andar de baixo. Ela seguiu-o em passos rápidos, para que não ficasse para trás. Durante o longo caminho, ela voltou a ter as suas duvidas sobre aquilo que estava a fazer, mas assim que se lembrava que o pai se encontrava deitado numa cama na área da enfermaria da mansão, lembrava-se que tinha de ser forte.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e tentou, em vão, acalmar o coração que batia descompassadamente no seu peito. Estava tão nervosa que temia simplesmente tropeçar nos próprio pés, algo que havia acontecido no passado e que poderia voltar a acontecer. Também repetia para si mesma, mentalmente, que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não deveria gaguejar.

Eles acabaram por chegar ao local pretendido à hora exata e, assim que ela entrou na grande sala de reuniões, sentiu todos os olhares voltarem-se para ela. Ela já conhecia aquela sala, desde pequena que tinha medo dela. Tratava-se de um compartimento enorme com paredes brancas enfeitadas por grandes quadros de pintores renomeados e grandes janelas que iam até ao chão, proporcionando uma luminosidade que só era contida pelas cortinas de veludo vermelho que estava parcialmente apanhadas por grossos cordões de outro. O chão era de madeira escura e era quase todo ocupado por uma grande mesa, do mesmo material, com um aspecto impecavelmente novo, rodeada por imensas cadeiras. Havia dois grandes móveis que não excediam o 1,20m de altura mas que ocupavam grande parte de duas das paredes, um em frente ao outro, que ela sabia guardarem qualquer equipamento, electrónico ou não, que pudesse ser preciso numa reunião. Ao centro da mesa, e em cima de ambos os móveis, haviam esculturas igualmente impressionantes e em cima havia um grande candeeiro de cristal que dava um ar ainda mais imponente a todo o lugar.

Ela tinha entrado ali muito poucas vezes, principalmente porque achava todo o lugar um pouco assustador, mas agora percebeu que o problema não era a sala e sim as pessoas que ocupavam as cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa. Não importava se ela já via todos os membros da organização criminosa mais procurada do pais a passear na sua casa com alguma frequência, vê-los a todos ali, cada um ocupando uma das cadeiras ao fundo da mesa, vestidos com as suas capas e observando-a com os seus olhos gélidos, era uma visão perturbadora, principalmente porque se eles decidissem simplesmente destruir aquela casa e matar todos os presentes, eles poderiam fazê-lo sem qualquer problema. Mais perto do lado da porta por onde ela entrara encontrava-se o resto da sua família.

Levou uns momentos a observa-los com atenção e tentou, o melhor que pode, não demonstrar qualquer emoção ao assimilar as expressões de cada um. Hizashi mantinha-se apático e impotente, com uma expressão fechada e gélida que fazia com que qualquer pessoa com algum senso de auto preservação se mantivesse à distância e vestia um fato de marca de corte impecável negro que parecia ter sido feito á medida pela maneira como se adaptava ao corpo do homem, no entanto, apesar de não demonstrar um sentimento que fosse em toda a sua postura, ela viu as olheiras fundas e escuras que rodeavam os seus olhos e que indicavam que ele não tinha dormido absolutamente nada na noite anterior. Neji seguia o exemplo do pai ao manter uma postura formal e uma expressão fechada, como se fosse apenas uma reunião normal e toda aquela situação não estivesse a acontecer. Ela viu um sentimento a passar nos olhos do primo quando este a olhou de volta, mas talvez pela pouca convivência entre ambos – graças à diferença abismal entre as suas habilidades – ela não conseguiu identificar o que era, apenas ficou aliviada por não ser ódio.

Independentemente da aparente apatia exibida pelos dois homens, quem captou a sua atenção e abalou um pouco das suas defesas foi Hanabi. A mais nova encontrava-se entre os dois homens mas a um passo de distância destes, vestida com umas calças escuras e uma camisa negra. Não se encontrava produzida, como já era normal uma vez que a sua irmã gostava de andar sempre perfeitamente arranjadas com as melhores roupas e camadas de maquilhagem, e foi um choque para Hinata perceber que por baixo de toda a carapaça que a outra tinha criado, estava a sua irmãzinha, exatamente igual ao que ela se lembrava, apenas mais velha. Ao contrário dos outros que se encontravam presentes na sala de reuniões, Hanabi não escondia as suas emoções e quando um par de olhos idênticos aos seus os encontraram, ela fez um esforço imenso para não dar um passo atrás, porque o que viu nos olhos da irmã fez o seu mundo desmoronar pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas. Não havia qualquer duvida que a mais nova tinha estado a chorar, ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas os sentimentos ali expressos eram fortes e verdadeiros. Hinata viu dor, magoa, arrependimento, medo e amor, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Também viu que quando aqueles olhos se fixaram nela, olhavam-na como se os últimos anos não tivessem passado.

Ela lembrou-se que quando a mãe morrera, Hanabi olhara para ela daquela maneira. Como se o mundo estivesse a acabar e a irmã mais velha fosse a única salvação. Era quase como se tivessem voltado a ser crianças indefesas e ela e Hinata ainda fossem melhores amigas prontas para enfrentar tudo juntas. Mas infelizmente, lembrou-se Hinata, já não era assim. A mãe tinha morrido e nunca iria voltar e agora o pai encontrava-se numa cama de hospital desacordado por tempo indeterminado. Nada iria mudar isso e, por muito que quisesse, Hinata não podia simplesmente apanhar na mão da irmã e correr tanto quanto possível até ao seu quarto para se esconderem debaixo da cama como faziam quando eram pequenas.

Com tal pensamento, voltou á realidade e apercebeu-se que ainda se encontrava numa sala cheia de assassinos que a observavam na expectativa da sua próxima ação. Os seus olhos separaram-se dos da irmã e ela viu que os olhos do tio se encontravam nela como se esperassem a resposta a uma pergunta que ela não tinha ouvido. Olhou de esgueira para Itachi que se mantinha quieto perto de si e fixava o seu tio, apesar de ela saber que ele era capaz de observar toda a sala.

- Hinata? - Questionou novamente o seu tio, esperando obviamente uma resposta.

- Como não sabia o que o tio queria e nunca fora muito boa a adivinhar, limitou-se a olhar novamente para a irmã, tendo o cuidado de não demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Não tens de ficar aqui se não quiseres. - Pronunciou finalmente, fazendo um esforço imenso para não gaguejar. Apercebeu-se que apesar de não ter um tom autoritário também não demonstrara fraqueza. Só tinha de se manter assim durante o resto do tempo. Viu a mais nova olha-la e esperou que esta lhe desse uma resposta torta, como sempre fazia, no entanto, não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Posso vê-lo? - Questionou ela, com um olhar de suplica que quase partiu o coração da mais velha. Viu, pelo canto do olho, que Hiashi iria advertir a sobrinha, apesar de ela não saber se era pelas palavras em si ou pela fraqueza da sua voz que demonstrava claramente a fragilidade dela naquele momento.

- Ainda não.

- Então prefiro ficar. - Acenou em aprovação para a irmã antes de se virar para a grande mesa onde já se encontrava grande parte da Akatsuki e dispensou um olhar ao tio, sem saber exatamente qual dos dois ocuparia o lugar principal da mesa, no entanto, Itachi e Pein rapidamente a rodearam de modo a que ela se encontrasse em frente ao lugar principal, à cabeça da mesa, sem escapatória possível. Então, ela simplesmente fez sinal aos restantes membros presentes que se sentassem, o que foi prontamente obedecido.

Depois disto, seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio antes de o seu tio intervir.

- É importante frisar que haverão reuniões com os outros aliados do grupo Hyuuga mais tarde, todos desejam saber qual o futuro que nos aguarda. - Comentou, com azedume.

- Não serão necessárias outras reuniões se todo o império se mantiver. – Disse Hinata. Depois, virou-se para Hizashi, que a observava com atenção e alguma surpresa, e disse-lhe, num tom mais suave. – Se não tiver objeções, eu irei presidir esta reunião. Era assim que o meu pai quereria.

Sentiu todos os olhares pousarem sobre si de modo avaliador e lutou contra a sua vontade de se encolher na cadeira, tentando imaginar que estava numa sala vazia á espera de uma resposta sem qualquer importância do tio. Imaginou até que tinha acabado de lhe perguntar se ele queria chá, no entanto, essa tentativa falhou miseravelmente e ela quase deu graças aos céus quando o tio falou, pois ela não confiava na sua própria postura.

- Tio, como deve entender, a liderança pertence á família principal. Com o meu pai nesta... – Hanabi hesitou, antes de continuar. – ... condição, outro membro da família principal presidirá a reunião.

- Percebo o vosso ponto de vista, meninas, no entanto, têm de compreender que os tempos não são os mais fáceis e não tenho a certeza se seria prudente alguém sem experiência como a Hinata tomar decisões que influenciaram toda a...

- Permita-me interromper. – Foi Pein quem se pronunciou, trazendo a atenção para si de modo brusco e enfrentando um olhar nada amigável do chefe da família secundaria. – Mas a sua sobrinha tem razão, na ausência de Hiashi, as ordens vêm da sua herdeira.

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre a sala e ela voltou a olhar para Itachi, percebendo que ele a olhava de volta e que lhe fazia sinal com os olhos para falar. Não que ela soubesse o que dizer, afinal, o tio tinha razão, ela não tinha qualquer experiência em comandar o que quer que fosse, quando mais presidir a uma reunião. Depois lembrou-se do quanto o pai ficaria desiludido consigo se ouvisse os seus pensamentos e se ela simplesmente se levantasse e fugisse, como já havia imaginado fazer pelo menos umas trinta vezes desde que aquela reunião tinha começado.

- Agora que esse assunto está esclarecido. – Disse ela, muito contente pelo facto de a sua voz parecer muito mais firme e confiante do que ela se sentia. – Relatório.

Aquela tinha sido uma fala arriscada e ela sabia. Apesar de ela ter tido aquela conversa com o tio e de Pein a ter apoiado, ela não tinha a certeza que os outros membros a apoiariam ou estariam sequer interessados em seguir uma ordem sua, no entanto, ela lembrava-se de o pai dar aquela mesma ordem a qualquer um dos seus homens quando pensava que ela não estava a ver. De qualquer das maneiras, mesmo não sabendo o que iria acontecer dali para a frente, ela tinha de saber o que se passava naquele momento.

Ela nunca soubera de todos os negócios sujos do pai, na realidade, ela não tinha sequer noção do que se tratava, mas era impossível negar que a sua família inteira possuía inimigos poderosos e ela tinha de saber em que ponto se encontravam.

Vários Akatsuki se entreolharam, como se perguntando uns aos outros o que fazer e se Hinata não estivesse ao ponto de desmaiar de nervos, ela teria rido por ver a incerteza nas expressões de alguns dos criminosos mais procurados do país. Por fim, Konan falou. E isto foi uma surpresa, porque ela era uma das ultimas pessoas que a Hyuuga esperava que obedecesse a uma ordem direta sua.

- Várias lealdades estão a mudar. Muitos dos homens de confiança de Hiashi estão a pressionar-nos a dar respostas que não temos. Com o líder de fora, muitos pensam que o império vai cair.

A partir dai, ordenadamente, cada membro da Akatsuki começou a relatar os factos de que tinha conhecimento. Isto deu outra perspectiva a Hinata, que nunca tinha tido noção de quantas famílias deviam lealdade á sua e de quantos negócios o seu pai fazia. De vez em quando olhava para Itachi á procura de algum incentivo e sempre encontrava alguma confiança no seu olhar, no entanto, continuava perdida no meio de muitos dos relatórios, uma vez que não estava a par do grande império do pai. O tio, por outro lado, parecia mais á vontade com isso, interrompendo e fazendo perguntas sobre a pessoa X ou Y, como se tivesse necessidade de mostrar a ignorância dela e o conhecimento dele.

- E quanto a estragos? – Questionou ela, farta de ouvir nomes desconhecidos.

- Dois armazéns cheios de armas foram atacados e roubados. – Disse por fim Hidan, descontraído e Hinata fez um esforço descomunal para que ninguém percebesse o seu esforço em não demonstrar desconforto em relação àquele assunto. Ela nem sequer sabia que o seu pai traficava armas. – O de este e oeste. Também houve tentativas no norte e no sul, mas chegamos a tempo.

- Mortos? – Questionou ela. Ele abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Apenas feridos, mas em mau estado. – Ao perceber o desconforto dela, o albino deu um sorriso maldoso. – Menina, se quer tomar o lugar do seu pai, convinha que não ficasse ao ponto de desmaiar cada vez que se falar em pessoas feridas ou mortas, já que isso é uma trivialidade por estes lados.

Aquela fala fez todos estancarem e olharem para ela. A realidade é que apesar de a estarem a informar da situação, ainda ninguém tinha tocado no assunto de quem iria ficar no lugar de Hiashi, no entanto, todos esperavam por essa informação avidamente e nem todos estavam dispostos a ficar, disso ela tinha a certeza.

O seu olhar parou em Itachi e Pein e viu-os devolver o olhar, Pein encontrava-se apenas interessado mas os olhos de Itachi encontravam-se rubros como nunca, emanando uma força que quase a arrebatou. E apenas naquele momento, ela esqueceu-se da timidez e da fraqueza natural que sempre a acompanhava e olhou para Hidan com uma agressividade que não era caracteristicamente sua.

- Guarda essa língua afiada Hidan, ou acabas sem ela.

A ameaça veio antes que ela se pudesse defender e da pessoa que ela menos esperava: Neji. O primo sempre a odiara e olhara para ela como se assim a conseguisse matar, no entanto, o olhar hostil não se encontrava dirigido a ela e sim ao outro homem, que parecia quase divertido.

- Isto é inútil. – Quem falou desta vez foi Zetsu, num tom maldoso e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo que fez a Hyuuga arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Todos eles eram perigosos, mas ela sempre tivera mais medo de Zetsu do que de qualquer um dos outros. Não sabia dizer se era devido ao seu aspecto ou á sua atitude maldosa, mas a animosidade encontrava-se sempre presente. – Se Hiashi não acordar...

- O meu pai vai acordar! – Foi Hanabi quem se pronunciou, num berro agonizante. Ela parecia ainda mais abalada do que quando tinha ali chegado e Hinata recriminou-se por não ter previsto aquilo, era óbvio que ouvir falar sobre os negócios do pai e saber que muitos se estavam a virar contra ele não iria ajudar a sua irmãzinha a sentir-se melhor no meio daquela situação. A mais velha não estava preparada para um comentário daquele género, mas aguentaria, no entanto, aquilo acabaria por destruir a irmã. Estava tão habituada a ver a mais nova a manter uma pose fria e poderosa que se havia esquecido que ela era apenas uma criança que nunca seria capaz de lidar com uma segunda perda depois da mãe. – Quem achas que és, seu verme? O meu pai vai acordar, ele tem que acordar, e nem te atrevas a dizer que não.

_És uma burra Hinata. _Recriminou-se mentalmente. Ela podia estar sem chão, mas Hanabi encontrava-se muito pior e não tinha ninguém que lhe desse alguma segurança como Itachi lhe dera a ela na noite passada. Mais do que isso, Hanabi estava muito mais habituada ao pai e á sua companhia que Hinata, que sempre tivera mais distância por não ser tão brilhante e por ser a herdeira.

E foi naquele momento que sentiu algo que apesar de já ter sentido antes, nunca tinha tido aquela magnitude. Ela iria proteger a sua irmãzinha porque ela era família e porque não aguentava ver a mais nova como ela se encontrava naquele momento: Destruída. Percebeu finalmente o que a mãe sentira por elas as duas quando ambas eram pequenas, um amor incondicional que a fazia capaz de coisas impossíveis, e era exatamente isso que ela sentia pela irmã naquele momento. Porque quando era pequenina, tinha prometido varias vezes proteger aquela menina pequenina que andava sempre consigo, mas agora era diferente, ela viraria o mundo ao contrário se fosse preciso para não ver alguém tão importante como aquele ser a perder o mundo.

Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que Neji segurava em Hanabi para esta não parir para cima de Zetsu que parecia divertido com toda aquela situação.

- Não queria perturba-la, menina, apenas referi um... – O discurso de Zetsu foi interrompido quando o punho da Hyuuga bateu na mesa com força, fazendo um barulho alto que fez todos os presentes ficarem quietos, alerta e virarem as suas atenções para ela, até mesmo a irmã, que parecia estar fora de controlo até ao momento.

- Neji, tira-a daqui. – Disse referindo-se á mais nova, que agora não parava de soluçar. O primo obedeceu, puxando-a com delicadeza para fora da sala. Hanabi ainda abriu a boca para protestar, mas quando os seus olhos encontraram os dela, apenas engoliu em seco e manteve-se em silêncio, deixando que o primo a guiasse para fora da sala de reuniões.

- As ordens do meu pai foram claras. – Começou ela, num tom calmo mas frio e cortante que ela nunca reconhecera como seu. Todo o nervosismo se havia evaporado e ela só sentia raiva, uma raiva descomunal por tudo aquilo lhe estar a acontecer a ela. – Se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, eu ficava no comando. - Os seus olhos brancos encontraram os de Zetsu e pela primeira vez, ela não se sentiu minimamente incomodada por suster o seu olhar. – Diz-me, Zetsu, que parte das palavras do meu pai é que não compreendes?

- O facto de Hiashi acreditar que se encontra apta para... – Começou o homem verde, nunca deixando o seu tom maldoso de lado.

- Não te iludas. A minha irmã tem toda a razão quando diz que és apenas um verme e, como tal, não tens qualquer direito de avaliar se sou digna de gerir o império Hyuuga ou não. Essa decisão pertence ao meu pai e acho que todos sabemos qual foi a sua escolha. – Após falar, susteve o olhar do criminoso que parecia hesitante quanto a responder ou não. No entanto, após uns momentos, quem baixou o olhar foi ele.

_O que é que eu acabei de fazer?_ Questionou-se mentalmente quando percebeu, repentinamente, a situação. Ela havia enfrentado um dos homens mais perigosos do país e nem sequer se lembrara de sentir medo, apenas raiva. Sentou-se novamente e tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Afastou novamente o pensamento de se levantar e fugir dali tão depressa quanto possível.

A reunião prosseguiu pacificamente e mais nenhum Akatsuki se ergueu contra ela, no entanto, ela percebia que muitos o queriam fazer e a única coisa que os impedia era o olhar duro de Pein e Itachi ao seu lado.

- E quanto à noite de ontem? – Perguntou ela, assim que a sala caiu no silêncio. Aquela pergunta atormentava-a desde que soubera que o pai se encontrava desacordado. Ela sabia que o pai tinha muitos inimigos, mas isso não era novidade e aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes.

- Hiashi preparava-se para ir para o jantar. Até onde sabemos ele encontrava-se no escritório com a amante. Havia resíduos de veneno no seu copo de whiskey e falta outro no móvel, mas a garrafa não contem quaisquer resíduos. – Informou Pain.

- As câmaras? – Ela sabia que havia câmaras por toda a mansão controladas pelos membros da organização.

- Desativadas. – Pareceu hesitar nas palavras seguintes. – Hiashi presava a sua privacidade, de modo que ele ativava e desativava câmaras segundo a sua vontade.

- Isso quer dizer que não temos sequer uma imagem dessa mulher?

- Ela apareceu em eventos com Hiashi e conhecer a sua cara não é difícil, mas ele nunca revelou o seu nome.

Ela parou para pensar por um momento. Se ela foi a eventos da elite, com certeza que tinha sido vista e fotografada. No entanto, ela precisava de uma fotografia ou de um nome para que os homens presentes fossem capazes de identificar a mulher mistério que se encontrava com o seu pai.

- Muito bem, não deve ser difícil conseguir um nome e informação adicional. – Olhou para Itachi à espera de confirmação e este acenou positivamente quase imperceptivelmente.

- Menina, está realmente disposta a assumir este império? – A pergunta apanhou-a de surpresa e ela olhou imediatamente para o homem que se havia pronunciado.

Ao contrário de Zetsu, Deidara não mostrava qualquer maldade ao fazer a pergunta, de facto, parecia apenas querer assegurar-se que era realmente isso que ela queria. Apercebeu-se que ele estava a dar-lhe uma ultima oportunidade de fugir e não assumir absolutamente nada.

Por um momento, sentiu-se tentada a aceitar aquela hipótese. Se ela saísse agora, não teria de lidar com aquilo. Poderia ser apenas Kamiya Hinata, uma rapariga normal sem grandes responsabilidades e cuja maior preocupação era o exame de matemática que iria ter naquela semana. No entanto, apercebeu-se subitamente que isso não mudaria o facto de o seu pai estar numa cama desacordado, algures na mansão, ou o facto de a sua irmã estar a chorar numa sala ali perto e ela sabia que se fizesse isso nunca iria ser capaz de se encarar a si mesma novamente. Não era apenas por querer honrar nome Hyuuga e provar ao seu pai que ela era capaz de ser a sua herdeira, mas porque tinha pessoas a depender de si. Não tinha pensado nisso até ao momento, mas o que aconteceria se ela não ficasse à frente do império? O seu tio ficaria com o seu lugar, isso é óbvio, mas será que isso seria o suficiente? Se o império caísse, então nada impediria os inimigos do seu pai de entrar na mansão Hyuuga e acabar o que a amante havia começado. Ela ficaria segura, afinal, ninguém sabia quem ela era, mas o mesmo não aconteceria com Hanabi e Neji. E depois havia Itachi, que lhe dera força e a apoiara quando mais precisara, não ficaria ele extremamente desiludido se ela desistisse? Não só ele, mas a sua mãe e pai também.

- Não me vou repetir, Deidara. – Foi a sua resposta. E em vez de sentir medo, como pensara que iria sentir naquela sensação, sentiu alivio. De alguma maneira, sabia que aquela seria a escolha certa. Para além disso tinha a certeza que o pai a deserdaria se acordasse e soubesse que o irmão tinha gerido o seu império. Não que Hiashi não amasse o seu irmão gémeo, ela tinha a certeza que ele o amava, da sua maneira Hyuuga de amar obviamente, sem mostrar qualquer sentimento. Mas o império não tinha nada haver com amor, tinha haver com sangue e linhagem. Não importava a situação, ela continuava a ser a primogénita da família principal e o seu tio, apesar de muito mais experiente e mais pronto a liderar que ela, fazia parte de um ramo da família.

Itachi dissera-lhe exatamente isso na noite passada, ela apenas não percebera. Nunca fizera qualquer distinção nem se considerara mais que o seu primo ou tio pelo sangue que corria nas suas veias, mas isso importaria para os outros. Tinham mais hipóteses de manter todos os pilares dos negócios se o líder pertencesse à família principal. No entanto, isso não valia tudo para a Akatsuki.

Ouviu-se varias batidas atrás da porta e a sala caiu num silêncio mórbido. A Hyuuga ficou em silêncio por momentos até se lembrar que ela é que deveria dar permissão de entrada e saída na sala. Apressou-se a fazê-lo e o mordomo entrou, fazendo uma pequena vénia.

- Perdão menina, mas tem uma chamada importante em espera. Disseram que era muito urgente.

Ela acenou positivamente antes de sair da sala em passos rápidos, sem se incomodar em pedir licença a ninguém, afinal agora não precisava, e passou pelo longo corredor até chegar ao telefone. Apanhou no pequeno aparelho digital e passou a chamada para aquele telefone.

- Quem fala? – Perguntou, desconfiada, mas relaxou assim que reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Kurenai. Não atendeste o telemóvel. – A voz da mulher mais velha encontrava-se rouca e melodiosa como sempre. Ela quase chorou ao ouvi-la, soava tão familiar.

- Acho que está sem bateria, nem sei onde está. – Explicou-se rapidamente, atrapalhada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Não é importante. Eu queria saber como é que tu estás?

Ela nem sabia responder à pergunta no momento, por isso optou por não dizer a verdade mas também não mentir.

- Já estive melhor.

- Ouvi dizer que o teu pai estava... – Ela não terminou a frase, como se tivesse sentido um arrependimento súbito pelas palavras que proferia. Acabou por aclarar a garganta antes de dizer. – Eu não deveria ligar, por isso espero que isto fique entre nós.

- É claro que sim. – Disse a Hyuuga, cuidadosamente. A professora já lhe tinha dito muita coisa que ela não poderia contar, mas nunca tinha pedido segredo, isso estava quase implícito. Pelo menos não daquela maneira.

- Ninguém pode saber que eu liguei, apenas o fiz porque tu vais precisar de ajuda para assumir o império.

Hinata ficou subitamente sem ar e sem resposta. Ela acabara de decidir aquilo, naquela mesma manhã, e ainda nem se habituara à ideia, então, como é que Kurenai sabia? Aquela perspectiva ainda era nova para ela, mas sabia que não deveria revelar aquilo de qualquer das maneiras.

- Como sabe que eu...? – Questionou, surpreendida e sem saber o que responder àquilo.

- Hinata, eu conheço-te. Aliás, fiz questão de te conhecer. És minha aluna à anos e, muito mais do que isso, és filha da Hikari. Aposto que estás cheia de medo, mas mesmo assim vais arriscar e assumir a liderança. – E riu-se ligeiramente. Hinata continuou com o telefone na mão, meio sem perceber de onde vinha a súbita alegria e meio feliz pela confiança que a outra depositava nela, apesar de tudo. – Não tens que te preocupar, esta conversa ficara entre nós. Não direi nada a nenhuma das outras, elas estão na duvida quando ao destino do clã Hyuuga.

- Eu entendi. Mas neste momento estava numa reunião... – Tentou desviar-se educadamente, lembrando-se que tinha de voltar a enfrentar uma sala cheia de assassinos.

- Com a Akatsuki. Eu sei. – O tom da mulher de olhos vermelhos estava mais sério que nunca. – E é precisamente por isso que liguei. A Akatsuki é vital para a manutenção do império, se mantiveres os criminosos mais perigosos e poderosos do país por um trela, nenhum dos teus aliados ousará mudar de lealdades. Precisas dos doze membros, não podes prescindir de nenhum. Para além disso, precisas de alianças fortes com o Namikaze e o Kazekage. Isso irá assegurar-te os negócios tanto em Konoha como em Suna, que é o principal. Mas se poderes estender as alianças... Bem, deves fazê-lo. – Parou por um segundo e Hinata processou toda a informação. – No entanto, não caias no erro de confiar na Akatsuki nem por um segundo.

- Porque não? – A pergunta escapou-lhe antes que ela se desse conta. Quase que se bateu a ela própria de tão burra que estava a ser, uma vez que a mulher estava a dar-lhe conselhos úteis e ela fizera perguntas estúpidas. – Porque são assassinos procurados...

- Não, pelo que eles passaram até ser assassinos procurados. As pessoas não nascem assim Hinata, o percurso deles é que os faz chegar onde chegaram... Nenhum deles é de confiança, mas eles sabem que são mais fortes estando protegidos pela família Hyuuga. Não te enganes, eles precisam da proteção da tua família para viverem a vida que vivem, em vez de uma de fugitivo que é muito menos agradáveis. A maioria deles estaria num beco escuro a fazer trabalhos mal pagos ou numa prisão se não fosse pela tua família, eles precisam de ti e tu precisas deles.

Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso. Nunca lhe parecera que algum membro da organização precisasse de proteção contra o que quer que fosse. Mas a realidade era que também haviam outras famílias poderosas que seriam capazes de os esmagar a cada um individualmente, mas estando os doze em conjunto e sob a proteção da família mais poderosa, então...

- Mas isso não é relevante. – Continuou Kurenai. – Não foi para falar disso que liguei, apenas achei que poderia ajudar de alguma maneira. Eu...

Foi a primeira vez que viu a outra hesitar e esperou uns momentos, dando-lhe espaço para falar. Quando não o fez, tentou:

- Sim?

- Eu sei quem fez isto ao teu pai.

O silêncio reinou por longos segundos e as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos novamente. Era impossível Kurenai saber, afinal, como saberia?

- Cobrei imensos favores por esta informação, então ouve-me bem. A primeira pessoa em quem pensei foi Orochimaru, ele é um ex-Akatsuki que odeia o teu pai, no entanto, ele não tem poder nem posição para isto, mas conhece alguém que tem e a envolvência dele levou-me a outra pessoa. O homem que procuras é um inimigo de longa data do teu pai. Aliás, Hiashi tem-no caçado por todo o mundo sem sucesso. Alguns acreditavam que ele estava morto, mas isto é obra dele, tenho quase a certeza.

Hinata engoliu o nó que tinha na garganta antes de perguntar, numa voz fraca:

- Tem-no caçado porquê? E porque faria isto ao meu pai? Pelo império? Pelos negócios?

- O ódio deste homem pelo teu clã é muito mais antigo que isso. E o ódio do teu pai por ele, bem, esse é mais recente. Ele tem-no caçado desde que... – Hesitou novamente. – De algum modo, ele suspeita, sem provas ou testemunhas concretas e vivas, que ele tenha estado envolvido na morte da tua mãe.

Naquele momento, o mundo de Hinata virou-se ao contrário novamente e ela lutou, tanto quanto pôde, com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Mas no momento, não eram lágrimas de tristeza. O mordomo aproximou-se mas parou a metros de distância quando o olhar dele encontrou o dela e viu um sentimento tão primitivo e forte que ele quase deu um paço atrás: raiva.

- Dá-me um nome. – Ordenou, com um tom de voz completamente diferente. Este era forte e decidido, parecia de alguém muito diferente dela.

- Hina, eu não sei se...

- Dá-me um nome. – Repetiu, sem dar espaço para as palavras da outra.

- Uchiha Madara.

(...)

Karin estava exausta. Ainda não se tinha deitado desde a noite anterior e já tinha amanhecido à muitas horas. Teve de verificar o relógio para perceber que estava perto do meio dia. Olhou para o sofá que se encontrava ao lado da secretaria com um ar sonhador. Tudo o que queria era deitar-se no sofá e dormir quinze horas, no mínimo.

Tinha passado a noite a fazer o que Sasuke lhe pedira. Espalhara a informação por todo o lado, era quase impossível alguém não saber o que tinha acontecido ao patriarca dos Hyuuga. Também fizera questão de tentar romper de algum modo a segurança dos Hyuuga e assim aceder a informação guardada, mas apesar de todos os seus esforços, ainda continuava codificada. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo era bom, mas ela não esperava menos do clã mais poderoso de Konoha.

_A seguir ao Uchiha. _Fora a resposta de Sasuke, quando ela pronunciara a sua opinião, e se ele dizia, então para ela, isso chegava para ser verdade. Ela sabia que os clãs mais poderosos da história era, definitivamente, Uchiha e Hyuuga. No entanto, com o massacre de um deles, o clã Hyuuga deixara de ter qualquer rival. Aliás, se não fosse conhecimento publico que o massacre havia sido obra de Itachi, o irmão mais velho do rapaz por quem ela se apaixonara, ela tinha certeza que todos desconfiariam dos Hyuuga.

No entanto, ela já tinha feito tudo o que Sasuke lhe pedira – aliás, ordenara, mas ela preferia pensar que era a maneira dele de lhe pedir coisas – e já podia estar, há algumas horas, a dormir. O que a impediu foi uma pequena desconfiança que ela já tinha desde o episódio da cafetaria com a Kamiya. Mais ninguém parecia ter reparado no quão suspeito era Tsunade tratar a outra rapariga melhor do que a sua própria afilhada, excepto ela. Fizera questão de comentar isso com os amigos após a morena sair da cafetaria, mas eles rapidamente descartaram as suspeitas dela, dizendo que não era nada de especial.

Karin não era a pessoa mais esperta e inteligente do mundo, sabia-o e aceitava-o, no entanto, ela também tinha noção que estava acima da média nesses dois aspectos. Ela era excelente a observar, especialmente pormenores que mais ninguém notava e que era importantes à posteriori, e sentir. Foram as suas habilidades a nível sensorial e a sua capacidade de observação que fizeram com que Sasuke reparasse nela como potencial integrante do grupo que ele reunira. E o seu conhecimento e interesse na área da informática viera como um bónus.

No entanto, ela nunca gostara de deixar os seus instintos de lado e agora que tinha tempo, queria apenas perceber se as suas desconfianças estavam certas. E foi com isso em mente que, há cerca de três horas atrás, ela começara a investigar uma estudante da sua escola: Kamiya Hinata. Ao inicio, ela pensou que talvez estivesse errada, pois foi fácil encontrar a sua família. A rapariga morena vinha de uma família sem grande poder económico mas capaz de aguentar a despesa daquele colégio. Mas como Karin sabia que nem tudo era o que parecia – tinha aprendido isso da pior maneira possível durante a sua infância – pesquisou uma possível relação com a família Hyuuga, mas não encontrou nada.

Se ela fosse uma filha bastarda de algum Hyuuga, o segredo provavelmente estaria guardado a sete chaves. Foi ai que se apercebeu que provavelmente não estava a procurar informação no sitio certo. Então, em vez de pesquisar a família Kamiya e uma possível ligação com a família Hyuuga, ela pesquisou sobre Hinata.

Ao principio, não encontrou nada, mas ao fim de várias pesquisas e de hackear várias redes de informações absolutamente confidenciais, ela conseguiu encontrar algo que a fez gelar na cadeira. À sua frente tinha a suposta certidão de nascimento de Kamiya Hinata.

Suigetsu e Jugo escolheram aquele momento para entrar no compartimento e ambos pararam ao vê-la ainda acordada e à frente do computador.

- Lembram-se de eu dizer que havia algo muito estranho sobre a Kamiya? – Questionou, vendo que os dois rapazes mantinham os olhos no ecrã do computador.

- Tu estás a perder tempo a investigar a admiradora do Naruto? – O tom de Suigetsu estava cheio de sarcasmo.

- Eu nunca perco tempo, ao contrário de... – Defendeu-se, acabando por não terminar a frase.

- E o que descobriste? – Questionou Jugo, antes que outra discussão infantil se iniciasse.

- Eu estava desconfiada por causa dos olhos dela, fazem-me lembrar os dos Hyuuga, mas parece que não existe qualquer relação. – Explicou, obviamente chateada por estar enganada, o que fez o mais barulhento dos dois revirar os olhos. – No entanto, eu estava certa numa coisa, algo não bate certo.

- Ok Karin, já estás a fazer drama. Existem imensos Hyuugas e muitos que são filhos bastardos, afinal, uma família tão importante tem de ter os seus segredos. – Foram as palavras do rapaz de cabelos brancos, que agora se encontrava sentado no sofá com a cabeça encostada e de olhos fechados.

- É por isto que eu estou aqui. – Disse a rapariga, com um revirar de olhos. – Porque presto atenção a coisas importantes enquanto tu lhes acenas enquanto elas te passam mesmo à frente do nariz.

- Karin, se tens algo a dizer, diz. – Resmungou novamente o albino, obviamente descontente com o comentário dela.

- Vê por ti mesmo.

Virou o computador portátil para que ambos os rapazes pudessem examinar o ecrã. Eles prestaram atenção ao que ela mostrava e Jugo foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, mas a forma como a observava dava a entender que não tinha percebido nada de errado. No entanto, Suigetsu era diferente, tal como ela esperara. Afinal, Jugo era um assassino puro, aquilo era o que ele era bom a fazer mas pormenores não eram com ele, enquanto que o albino era diferente, tinha uma certa percepção naquele tipo de coisas em especial, apesar de não se comparar a ela.

- É uma falsificação. – Foram as suas palavras, sorrindo e mostrando os dentes de um modo assustador. Ela acenou positivamente antes de voltar a virar o computador na sua direção.

- Isso mesmo, tanto quanto sabemos, ela não existe. Kamiya Hinata não é quem diz ser. – Parecia até orgulhosa de si mesmo pela recém descoberta. Estava ansiosa para mostrar a Sasuke o que descobrira, mas depois lembrou-se que Sasuke, no momento, só pensava em se vingar de Itachi. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo estava relacionado, mas não fazia a menor ideia como, então, não tinha a certeza de como a informação seria recebida. Sabia que Sasuke a mandaria embora se ela apresentasse uma teoria baseada apenas em instinto e foi por isso mesmo que ela decidiu pesquisar a fundo sobre aquele assunto para só depois utilizar a informação em seu favor.

(...)

Levou algum tempo a recompor-se quando a chamada terminou, de testa encostada à parede. Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar à sua falsa mascara de frieza, ao fim de mais de cinco minutos a tentar não chorar, caminhou em passos lentos até à sala de reuniões novamente, deparando-se com tudo no seu devido lugar. Era quase bizarro como nenhum dos presentes se movera desde que ela saíra à cinco minutos atrás, para ir atender uma chamada.

Já no extremo da mesa de reuniões, sentou-se na cadeira que normalmente era ocupada pelo pai, como já fizera anteriormente e parou para observar a situação daquele ângulo. Uma vez, o pai dissera-lhe que estar na chefia era algo completamente diferente de tudo o resto e que nem todos tinham nascido com essa capacidade, a capacidade de observar os elementos à sua volta e liderar, ponderando todas as circunstâncias que podem ou não influenciar as ditas ordens. Ela só esperava que fosse uma dessas pessoas.

- Tio, ao longo desta reunião, tem demonstrado muito mais conhecimento dos negócios ilegais do meu pai do que eu. – Disse calmamente, esperando que cada uma das suas palavras fossem digeridas. – E é por isso que eu vou deixar a parte dos negócios consigo.

Se estivesse no liceu, já todos se encontravam a cochichar entre si. Como ela estava trancada numa sala com os piores e mais procurados assassinos do país e não na cafetaria do colégio, houve apenas silêncio total. Bem, nem naquela situação ela tinha saudades do colégio de qualquer das maneiras.

- No entanto, quem lidera esta família sou eu. – Continuou, num tom suave mas confiante. – Então, nada será feito sem o meu consentimento e todas as informações, por mais insignificantes que sejam, chegam até mim. Se concordar com as minhas condições, então pode ficar à frente dos negócios ilícitos que o meu pai tanto aprecia. No entanto, é de notar que Akatsuki continua sobre as minhas ordens e não ás suas.

O tio pareceu avalia-la por uns momentos e ela manteve o olhar, pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava sem se sentir minimamente tentada a olhar para baixo, antes de acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

- Aceito as tuas condições, Hinata. E parece-me uma decisão sábia.

- O que mudou? – Quem se pronunciou foi Konan, que normalmente se mantinha em silêncio. Ela não parecia estar a desafia-la, ao menos isso. Olhou para Itachi à procura de algum sinal de reprovação mas viu-o apenas atento e concentrado.

- Existem duas prioridades: Manter o império e manter o meu pai vivo. – Fez uma pequena pausa e, como previra, um dos presentes interrompeu-a. Neste caso, foi Hidan.

- Uma coisa implica a outra.

Os seus olhos focaram o homem que falara e a partir dai, passaram em todos os presentes àquela mesa, demorando o tempo necessário para absorver os olhares frios e apáticos de todos eles. Depois suspirou e encostou-se à sua cadeira.

- Para esta relação entre nós, e por nós eu quero dizer entre mim e vocês, a organização, vocês têm de para de pensar em mim como apenas uma menina assustada. Não sou uma assassina profissional nem tenho as vossas capacidades, mas sou uma Hyuuga.

- Manter o império pode manter muitos afastados, mas não todos. É isso que a menina quer dizer. – Falou finalmente Sasori.

- O elo fraco desta "relação" não somos nós. – Ouviu Zetsu a dizer, novamente num tom desagradável.

- Se mantiveres essa atitude, nós todos vamos ser um elo fraco. E isso não pode nem vai acontecer. – Rebateu, antes de continuar como se aquele aparte nem tivesse acontecido. – Mas para que não haja confusões, eu decidi prescindir dos negócios porque vou tratar da segunda prioridade.

- E como tencionas fazer isso?

A pergunta veio de Itachi e ela fixou-se nele, no porte elegante daquele homem extremamente atraente e perigoso que prometera ficar ao seu lado.

- A minha mãe foi morta na produção do seu mais novo filme. Dizem que foi um acidente mas eu não acredito e o meu pai também não. Agora, o meu pai entra em coma porque é envenenado pela amante. Puseram a minha mãe dentro de um caixão e o meu pai num sono que pode nunca mais ter fim. – Ela pronunciou as palavras com cuidado, para que nenhuma lágrima ou sinal de fraqueza fosse visível. – Vocês têm razão, o meu estômago revira-se só de pensar em pessoas magoadas ou mortas. Mas nenhum de vocês sabe até onde eu estou disposta a ir pela minha família. Não pelo nome que temos mas pelo que eles representam para mim.

Viu as expressões levemente surpresas de cada um dos presentes, mesmo que muitos deles parecessem esforçar-se para manter atentos. Outros, como Itachi, Pein e Deidara, pareciam apenas satisfeitos, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa certa. No entanto, no momento a seguir, todos empalideceram.

- Com isto em mente, estão dispensados. Podem voltar para as missões que receberam do meu pai, terminem-nas e reportem assim que voltarem, a mim e ao meu tio. – Ela levantou-se e todos fizeram o mesmo, sem sequer pestanejar. Ela não lhes dera espaço para argumentação de qualquer das maneiras. Então, virou-se e saiu tão elegantemente quanto podia, caminhando em passos lentos até ao mordomo que se encontrava ali perto, perguntando pela sua irmã. Ele disse que ela já tinha ido para a enfermaria e Hinata preparava-se para ir ter com ela quando ouviu passos e sentiu quatro pessoas atrás dela. Virou-se para verificar que estava correta.

Pein, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi estavam ali, no meio do corredor, parados a olha-la. Ela não sabia porque é que eles a tinham seguido, mas não foi necessário perguntar, pois Itachi imediatamente chegou-se à frente.

- Tu és a nossa missão. Tens sido à algum tempo, mas agora mais do que nunca, Hiashi tornou-nos responsáveis pela tua segurança. – Ele explicou, referindo-se a ele e à dupla do seu lado direito. Depois, Pein também deu um passo à frente e apressou-se a explicar a sua presença:

- A minha era o teu pai e presumo que queiras manter assim.

Ela acenou para eles em compreensão antes de fazer um gesto para que a seguissem, o que eles fizeram prontamente. Ela guiou-os até ao escritório do pai, que já se encontrava impecavelmente limpo mesmo depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Ao contrário do esperado, sentou-se na mesa enquanto os encarava.

- Então, que tal? – Questionou por fim, sem ser capaz de se conter. Viu os lábios de Pein curvarem-se num sorriso.

- A Akatsuki continuará toda ao teu lado.

Isso era uma boa novidade. Ela permitiu-se por fim olhar para Itachi, que se mantinha apático e sem qualquer tipo de reação. Aparentemente, ele só reagia quando estavam sozinhos e ela nem sequer sabia se isso era bom ou mau.

- Ótimo. – Os seus olhos passaram pelos quatro homens que se mantinham em pé, numa fila horizontal, à sua frente.

Ouviram duas batidas na porta e ela apenas pronunciou um "entre" antes de o tio e Neji entrarem no escritório e se dirigirem diretamente a ela, como se os quatro membros da Akatsuki nem existissem.

- Hinata, temos que tomar medidas imediatas. – Foram as palavras de Hizashi, que só parou de andar quando se encontrava parado ao seu lado, de frente para ela. Ele obviamente estranhou o facto de ela estar sentada na secretaria em vez de na cadeira, como seria correto, mas não se pronunciou sobre o assunto.

- Sobre o quê? – Questionou, cruzando as pernas e forçando-se a não entrelaçar as mãos ou começar com o tique nervoso de juntar os indicadores, como fazia desde pequena sempre que estava nervosa ou envergonhada. Sentia-se orgulhosa por não demonstrar tal fraqueza num momento de tanta pressão como aquele.

- Sobre o colégio, ora, se tencionas liderar a família, não há como esconder que és uma Hyuuga, quanto mais que és a herdeira da família principal...

- Pode parar por ai. – Interrompeu ela. – Fui suspensa recentemente e se eu começar a faltar às aulas no colégio mais prestigiado de Konoha a partir do momento em que o líder dos Hyuuga foi... – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. - ... envenenado, alguém vai perceber. A partir dai, é só uma questão de tempo.

O tio abriu a boca para falar, mas foi Neji quem pronunciou primeiro.

- Se me permites, eu acho que não é seguro para ti voltar para o colégio. Honestamente, é uma sorte que ainda ninguém se tenha apercebido por causa dos teus olhos, se alguém descobre, tu estarás em risco. A Akatsuki não te pode proteger lá.

As palavras dele feriram-na, mas ela esforçou-se para não demonstrar isso. É claro que ele achava que era um risco demasiado grande, afinal, ele sabia que as capacidades de luta dela não eram nada de extraordinário. Ele era o génio, não ela, e ele fizera questão de a lembrar disso.

- Se me permite, - Foi Pein quem falou, atento como sempre. – também não acho uma boa ideia. É um risco demasiado grande...

- Não, não permito. – Cortou. – Dentro daquele colégio eu sou Kamiya Hinata e não uma Hyuuga. Sempre foi assim e, por enquanto, vai permanecer. Ninguém vai desconfiar, por isso, não preciso proteção.

- Como líder, não podes correr riscos desnecessários Hinata. – Foram as palavras do tio, rígidas e sérias. Por um momento, naquele tom de voz, naquele tom que o pai também usava frequente, o tom de quem está a lidar com uma menina birrenta, ela não reconheceu o seu tio. Parecia quase o seu pai, não só pela aparência física, mas infelizmente não era. Engoliu a vontade de baixar a cabeça e pedir imensas desculpas, como sempre fazia, lembrando-se que o pai precisava dela, do estado da irmã mais nova dentro da sala de reuniões e do sorriso da sua falecida mãe, sorriso esse que nunca mais ia ver.

- Se me permite, é uma boa estratégia. – Foi Itachi quem falou e ela viu que o tio o ia repreender, mas o Uchiha foi mais rápido e continuou a falar. – Se Hinata conseguir passar despercebida, ela irá ouvir o que os outros têm a dizer sobre o assunto e poderá recolher informação útil. Ela estará segura enquanto o segredo se mantiver e no caso de ser descoberta, nós interviremos.

- Desde quando dás a tua opinião, Uchiha? – Hizashi cuspiu as palavras com tanto veneno que Hinata nem percebeu de onde vinha tanta animosidade. Nunca tinha reparado que havia um problema entre o tio e Itachi antes, mas aquelas palavras vinham num tom que não deixava muitas duvidas quanto a isso.

- Desde o momento em que que dou valor à opinião dele, assim como o meu pai fazia. – Respondeu ela, ligeiramente mais baixo do que deveria. – Mas isso é irrelevante, como vêm, em caso de apuros vou ter logo três príncipes encantados a caírem do céu para me salvarem.

Só quando terminou a frase é que se apercebeu que tinha sido muito mais sarcástica do que o costume, talvez ela estivesse a ser influenciada pelos modos de Ino, afinal, ironia era com a loura.

- Isto não tem piada. – Foram as palavras do seu tio. – O Neji pode perfeitamente...

- O Neji é um Hyuuga e não conseguiria esconder isso mesmo que tentasse. Ninguém teria coragem de lhe dizer mal da sua família à frente dele a menos que fosse suicida. – Explicou. – Eu vou. Agora, se não temos mais nada a discutir, preciso de um momento com eles. – Disse por fim.

Os quatro membros da Akatsuki viraram-se e preparavam-se para sair.

- Não vocês, eles! – Resmungou apontando para os outros dois homens de olhos brancos que ainda se mantinham na sala. Os quatro voltaram rapidamente à posição anterior, e ela quase que podia jurar que tinha visto Deidara e Sasori trocarem um olhar divertido, e os outros dois saírem, a contragosto.

Quando se encontrava novamente a sós com eles, apressou-se a falar.

- Eu sei que a Akatsuki não trabalha em equipa e que cada elemento cuida de si individualmente, mesmo com as duplas, mas preciso que se mantenham atentos aos outros membros.

Deixou que eles assimilassem as suas palavras e Sasori foi o primeiro a reagir.

- Pensa que há traidores entre nós? – Nenhum deles parecia ofendido e ela achou-se estúpida por achar que eles iriam dar importância àquilo, definitivamente iria demorar a habituar-se à frieza deles.

- Não seria a primeira vez que um Akatsuki trai a minha família, não é verdade?

Os seus olhos captaram uma ligeira rigidez súbita na estrutura dos quatro homens, mesmo que fosse tão imperceptível que alguém com olhos comuns nunca conseguiria perceber. E ela só o percebera pelas incontáveis horas em que treinara os seus olhos mesmo sem o Byakugan, pois o seu pai defendia que por vezes era necessário estar ao ataque sem o inimigo saber e os olhos do clã não eram propriamente discretos.

- Agora, existem algumas coisas que eu quero saber e são vocês quem me vai dar as respostas. – Fixou os seus olhos nos de cada um deles, individualmente, e só depois voltou a falar. – Vamos começar com o Orochimaru.

- O Orochimaru encontra-se num estado demasiado debilitado para estar por trás disto.

- Vocês sabem disto porque...? – Esperou que eles completassem.

- Porque ele sobreviver foi um erro nosso. – Informou Deidara, com algum ressentimento presente na voz. Era óbvio que aquela falha não lhe agradava. Tentou impedir que um arrepio corresse a sua espinha ao pensar que aquele homem estava chateado porque não matara outro. - A cobra é mais esquiva do que nós previmos e acabou por sobreviver, mas não iria longe com um Kabuto, o seu único seguidor... Até mesmo as suas pesquisas foram completamente destruídas e ele tem demasiado medo de Itachi para...

- O que significa que existe alguém por trás dele. – Terminou ela, chegando finalmente onde queria. Olhou nos olhos de Itachi antes de voltar a falar. – O que me leva à pergunta número dois, quem é Uchiha Madara?

E naquele momento, não era preciso ser um Hyuuga para perceber que os três homens gelaram face à questão. Bingo.

_Continua..._


	9. A História de Madara

Boa noite! (Ou bom dia, caso estejam a ler isto durante o dia)

Eu sei, eu sei, onde é que as minhas promessas de atualizar rápido já vão, não é? Já lá vai quase um ano, desta vez esmerei-me! Só que não!

Ainda tenho leitoras? Bem, eu espero que sim... Porque ainda tenho ideias para esta fanfic. A verdade é que com tanta coisa, com a universidade, a minha vida social e todas as coisas que tenho para fazer (que obviamente não são poucas), a leitura e escrita de fanfics ficou um bocadinho em segundo plano.

Mas não vou mentir, esta continua a ser a minha menina, a única história que eu tive coragem de publicar em muito tempo. Então estou a pensar seriamente em levar este projeto a sério e começar a dar prazos a mim mesma até a acabar. Digam-me se vale a pena ou não, porque ando desaparecida há tanto tempo que nem sei se existe alguém que ainda esteja interessado em ler isto e colocar um desenvolvimento final nesta história.

Por favor, no caso de lerem, deem feedback sobre a fic, sobre a escrita... Digam do que gostaram e não gostaram, se têm alguma ideia do desenvolvimento da história. Eu adoro, mas adoro mesmo, ler as vossas opiniões e ideias. É graças a elas que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda escrevo!

Tenciono responder a todos os comentários, até porque dou grande valor a cada um dos meus leitores, apenas não imediatamente. Tenham paciência comigo, sim?

Um beijinho enorme*

* * *

><p>Sinopse – Ele era um homem frio e cruel que tinha assassinado a própria família. Para ela, ele não devia ser mais do que um dos homens do seu pai, mas não conseguia deixar de o ver como o seu anjo protector desde que aceitara a sua mão naquela noite.<p>

Disclaimer – Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Notas Adicionais – Eu tentei usar a história do manga como base e adaptei-a (muito) para estar de acordo com o mundo que eu criei para estas personagens. Outra coisa, por favor imaginem que Senju Hashirama não é avô de Tsunade. Ele tem a mesma idade de Madara e é, à mesma, familiar e mais velho que Tsunade.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – A História de Madara<strong>

Uchiha Madara nascera na maternidade do hospital de Suna e fora registado, com esse mesmo nome, dois dias depois. Isto não trouxe consequências imediatas, mesmo que o sobrenome Uchiha fosse bastante conhecido por todo o país. Não era comum, mas havia vários registos de crianças com tal nome, mesmo que não fizessem parte do prestigioso clã. Pelo menos não diretamente.

Viveu com a sua mãe numa casa muito humilde nos arredores de Suna, onde teve uma infância completamente normal, com a exceção de nunca ter conhecido o seu pai. Em criança, era considerado uma pessoa gentil, temperamental e competitivo para com as crianças da sua idade.

Mesmo sendo filho único, consta que a sua relação com a mãe não era exatamente próxima. Isto porque Madara era uma criança inteligente, demasiado até para a sua idade, e compreendia que havia algo errado no meio daquela história. A mãe era uma pessoa com uma certa cultura e nível, sempre disposta a ensinar e responder a todas as suas perguntas, excepto aquelas que envolvessem o seu pai. Ela dizia que ele era demasiado novo para compreender, mas o jovem já começava a ter as suas suspeitas pelo que lia e percebia dos seres humanos à sua volta. E as suas suspeitas só foram confirmadas quando a sua mãe apareceu grávida, novamente. Naquela altura, ele ainda não tinha informação suficiente para saber como é que as mulheres ficavam grávidas, mas era inteligente o suficiente para saber que os bebés não apareciam do ar nem eram trazidos pela cegonha.

Naquela noite, quando a sua mãe o informou que ele teria um irmão mais novo, ele estava tentado a dizer alguma coisa, mas não o fez. Não que ele não quisesse saber, muito pelo contrário, a curiosidade estava a ser muito difícil de controlar, mas viu algo nos olhos da sua mãe, um desespero e um arrependimento, que o fizeram ficar calado.

A partir desse momento, as coisas mudaram drasticamente. As pessoas da vila, mesmo as mais próximas, não olharam com bons olhos o facto de a sua mãe ser uma mulher solteira e grávida. E ele quase se sentiu mal por isso, isto é, até Izuna, o seu irmão mais novo, nascer. O amor que sentira por aquele pequeno ser fora imediato e ele soube, naquele momento, que iria durar até ao fim da sua vida.

Também sabia que a mãe escondia alguma coisa, mas só descobriu a gravidade da situação quando entrou para a escola pela primeira vez e, durante a apresentação, levantou-se e disse o seu nome e sobrenome em alto e bom som: Uchiha Madara.

As reações foram variadas, muitos o olharam com admiração, outros com surpresa e choque e outros com incredulidade. Até mesmo a professora, uma mulher de meia idade que não aparentava ser muito inteligente de qualquer das maneiras, ficou parada a olhar para ele de boca aberta.

Internamente, também ele ficara surpreendido. Mais ainda quando a professora lhe perguntou, a medo, o que fazia um membro do clã Uchiha em Suna, ao que ele prontamente respondeu que não fazia parte do clã. De alguma maneira, isso pareceu tira-la do choque e olhar para ele de uma maneira diferente, mais dura, e as expressões dos seus colegas também mudarem. No final, já ninguém parecia tão impressionado.

Naquela tarde, em vez de ir diretamente para casa para jogar com o irmão, que já crescera ao ponto de se tornar uma criança saudável e que fazia questão de passar o máximo de tempo possível com o irmão mais velho, dirigira-se à biblioteca mais próxima. Quando dissera à bibliotecária que queria ver tudo o que houvesse sobre o clã Uchiha, não esperava que ela o levasse a uma estante e lhe dissesse que se servisse à vontade.

Foi nessa tarde, entre livros históricos e jornais recentes, bem como vários livros escritos por membros do clã sobre temas variados, que ele soube o significado do seu sobre nome. O seu nome pertencia a uma das famílias mais poderosas e ricas do país inteiro e que tinha um prestigio quase inigualável. Todos os integrantes da família eram empresários, gestores, líderes ou até mesmo advogados de sucesso, sem exceções. E tudo isto estava relacionado com a família principal e o líder de família, que tinha controlo sobre tudo isto. Mas o que dava realmente poder aos Uchiha era a força policial. Eles eram a lei e nada poderia ir contra isso.

Quando confrontou a mãe com as suas mais recentes descobertas, ela não pareceu surpreendida. Ele ia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde e tinha capacidades suficientes para somar dois mais dois. E ele realmente tinha, mas queria ouvir a verdade da boca dela. Foi ai que ela lhe confessou tudo.

A sua mãe era uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos negros, pele muito clara e olhos cor de mel. Também era culta e rica, quando era mais nova, pois pertencia a uma família de elite que trabalhava para e sobre a proteção do clã Uchiha. Isso era bastante comum, afinal, com as guerras entre as grandes famílias, muitas vezes vários negócios de pequeno porte eram apanhados no meio como danos colaterais. Para impedir que isso acontecesse, faziam contratos com uma das famílias, o que consistia na perda de uma parte muito substancial do lucro e no ganho de negócios de alto nível e proteção ilimitada. No final, todos ganhavam.

Esses contratos envolviam reuniões constantes, não com o líder do clã, pois esse obviamente era demasiado importante e estava demasiado ocupado para uma tarefa de tão pouca importância, mas com um representante. Como ela era a filha mais velha, o seu pai levou-a para as reuniões, não que ele acreditasse que ela alguma vez herdaria o negocio, isso era para o seu irmão que era homem, mas porque ela era uma mais valia contra qualquer homem que estivesse do outro lado da mesa, pela sua graça e beleza.

Ela só não esperava que, naquela noite, o homem a estar do outro lado da mesa fosse o filho mais velho do clã e futuro herdeiro do mesmo. Também não esperara a forma como ele olhara para ela, ou o encanto que sentira por ele assim que o vira.

Depois da reunião, passaram a encontrar-se várias vezes em segredo. Ela conheceu-o realmente, não o futuro líder de uma das famílias mais poderosas do país, mas o homem que se escondia por trás disso. Ele revelou-lhe que o seu futuro já estava todo planeado e que não havia escapatória possível.

Quando, num dos seus vários encontros, ela perguntou porque é que ele continuava a querer vê-la, mesmo que eles estivessem a sofrer. Afinal, aquelas conversas sinceras nunca poderiam passar disso mesmo, conversas, e isso magoava-a cada vez mais.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, encontrei algo pelo qual vale a pena quebrar todas as regras.

A resposta dele deixou-a sem palavras. Ele não lhe podia oferecer mais nada, nem ela a ele. Então, ela decidiu que se ele estava disposto a quebrar todas as regras mesmo que soubesse que seria só um sonho, um sonho com um final muito próximo, ela também estava. E aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites que passaram juntos.

Ela amava-o e suspeitava que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, mas nunca lhe cobraria nada. Ela sabia exatamente qual era o seu lugar, então, quando numa madrugada, enquanto a segurava junto ao seu corpo, ele lhe disse que teria de casar em menos de seis meses com uma mulher de quem ela nunca tinha ouvido falar mas que era ideal para o clã, ela tratou o assunto como se fosse insignificante, mesmo que o seu coração estivesse partido.

Três meses depois, a relação deles terminou numa noite de inverno. Eles tinham concordado que aquela seria a última vez. Então, com um último toque de lábios, eles separaram-se e caminharam em direções opostas, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Infelizmente, as coisas nem sempre corriam como planeado. Ela deu-se conta disso quando começou a sentir os sintomas de gravidez. Ela não era burra ao ponto de negar o que estava mesmo à frente dos seus olhos, então o teste de gravidez foi apenas uma confirmação.

A partir do momento em que soube que estava à espera de um filho, optou pelo silêncio. O seu pai nunca iria aceitar e o mais certo era obriga-la a abortar. Mas isso não iria acontecer, não se ele pudesse impedir.

Três meses depois, reuniu os seus pertences e tanto dinheiro quanto conseguira armazenar e preparou-se para deixar Konoha. Mas antes, uma última vez, dirigiu-se à casa dos Uchiha, onde foi recebida por um dos país do homem que amava.

- Não poderei estar presente no casamento. – Informou, respeitosamente. – Como pode ver, preparo-me para uma pequena viagem. Então, se fosse possível, gostaria de desejar as maiores felicidades ao seu filho pelo seu casamento, em respeito ao acordo que existe entre as nossas famílias.

Até ao momento, ela não sabia se a matriarca tinha acreditado ou não, mas a verdade era que passado uns minutos, ela encontrava-se à frente do homem que a amava, que ao vê-la, a sua expressão tornou-se algo entre surpresa e a fúria. Foi naquele momento que lhe disse que estava grávida. Ele gelou e ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas ela facilitou-lhe a vida. Fez questão de lhe dizer que não queria nada dele e que não iria abortar, iria ter aquele filho e dar-lhe o sobrenome Uchiha, mas nunca ninguém saber de quem ele seria bastardo. Sairia de casa e não tencionava voltar, mas precisava que ele soubesse.

A conversa foi longa e ele tentou convence-la a aceitar ajuda ou até mesmo a ficar, mas ela recusou. E depois disso, nunca mais viu o Uchiha, até ao dia em que ele apareceu em sua casa, numa manhã de terça feira, enquanto Madara fora fazer algumas tarefas juntamente com os filhos dos vizinhos.

Ele parecia uma pessoa diferente, mas isso era de esperar, afinal, ele era agora o líder de todo o seu clã. Tornara-se um homem cruel e frio, sem qualquer brilho nos seus olhos. Quando o vira, ela dera um passo atrás, mas isso mostrou-se desnecessário, pois ele não fez qualquer menção de se aproximar. Assegurou-lhe que não lhe faria mal e disse-lhe que tinha visto o filho, nem sabia o nome dele, mas reconhecera-o quando o vira a caminhar na rua, com uma impotência e aparência que não deixava duvidas quanto a ele ser um Uchiha. Contou-lhe também que já tinha tido um filho com a sua mulher e que agora era ele quem tomava conta dos negócios.

Ao fim do discurso dele, ela perguntou-lhe o que ele viera ali fazer. Ele respondeu-lhe que precisava de vê-la, precisava de força, tal como ela precisara anos atrás, quando fora até ele antes de deixar Konoha. Num momento de fraqueza, ela deixou-se levar por ele, pelo homem agora desprezível que ela continuava a amar, pelo pai do seu filho. Depois disso, quando ele se despedira e fora embora com a promessa de nunca mais a procurar, ela sentira-se suja como nunca antes. Era o homem que ela amava e o pai do seu filho, mas era casado e nunca lhe pertenceria. Tinha cometido muitos erros na sua vida, mas aquele não seria tão fácil de esquecer.

O caso só se agravou quando soube que estava grávida, mas tal como acontecera com Madara, ela nunca abortaria de Izuna. Era o seu filho afinal de contas. Com tantos erros cometidos, pelo menos naquelas duas situações, ela sabia ter feito a coisa certa.

E ele cumpriu o prometido, nunca mais a procurou.

No fim de a sua mãe contar a história, Madara só podia somar dois mais dois para compreender toda a situação. Ele sabia que a situação era má, mas ele nunca imaginara que ele e Izuna eram filhos do atual líder do clã mais temido do país, Uchiha Tajima.

Ele prometeu à mãe que nunca diria nada, mas só naquele momento é que se aperceberam que Izuna, que também já começava a dar indícios de uma inteligência muito acima da média, estivera escondido a ouvir a conversa toda.

Nos anos que se seguiram, tudo correu bem. Os dois irmãos tornaram-se cada vez mais próximos e ambos criaram objetivos de vida muito específicos. Eles eram, no final de contas, Uchihas. Podiam nunca fazer parte da família, mas com certeza seriam dignos. Essa foi outra característica importante de Madara, ele tornou-se num perfecionista nato. Ele já tinha nascido um génio e fazia de tudo para ser o melhor em tudo. Izuna não era tão obcecado, no entanto, também se encontrava sempre entre os melhores, logo a seguir ao irmão. Pelas suas capacidades intelectuais e habilidades para os desportos que ambos demonstravam, não foi surpresa quando, um dia depois de uns rapazes da escola implicarem com ele por ser um bastardo Uchiha e ele decidir revidar, ele aparecer em casa com os olhos cor de sangue.

Ao principio, a sua mãe ficara em choque, mas logo admitiu que aquilo era de esperar e que o seu filho era, realmente, um Uchiha. No entanto, ao perceber que a sua mãe não tinha conhecimento suficiente para o ensinar a dominar aqueles olhos, ele mesmo pesquisou e aprimorou o seu controle, tendo o cuidado de não exibir os olhos cor de sangue em publico. Quando, dois anos mais tarde, Izuna despertou o Sharingan, tudo foi muito mais fácil, pois Madara já sabia quase tudo o que havia para saber sobre aquele dom que estava no seu sangue. Controla-lo não foi um problema para nenhum deles.

Crescera e passara grande parte da sua adolescência em Suna. Isto poderia ter sido complicado, afinal, o seu último nome abria muitas portas para os membros da família, mas fechava-as em igual número para qualquer filho bastardo. No entanto, nenhum dos irmãos se parecia importar com isso. Tinham-se um ao outro e amavam-se incondicionalmente, para além de se desafiarem mutuamente em tudo, e a mãe.

No entanto, quando tudo parecia estar bem, a mãe dos dois foi diagnosticada com uma doença terminal sem qualquer hipótese de cura. Assim, Madara assistiu, sentindo-se completamente impotente, à morte lenta e dolorosa da mãe. Os vizinhos disseram que ambos os irmãos foram incansáveis e aguentaram tudo: Tratavam da mãe vinte e quatro horas por dia, chegando até a faltar às aulas e deixar os seus deveres de lado e quando ela finalmente faleceu, encontrava-se nos braços do filho mais velho. Consta que a enterraram no cemitério de Suna e que quando regressaram a casa, um luxuoso carro os esperava, com ninguém menos que Uchiha Tajima no banco de trás.

Ele lamentou a perda deles, mas nenhum deles sequer abriu a boca para lhe responder. Então, Tajima observou os filhos com atenção antes de lhes fazer uma proposta. Madara e Izuna eram bem vindos no clã e ele proporcionaria uma casa e tudo aquilo que eles pudessem precisar. Com apenas uma condição, eles nunca deveriam mencionar ou trata-lo como pai. Izuna, na altura ainda novo e demasiado revoltado por causa das suas próprias emoções, ia recusar, mas o mais velho segurou-o pelo braço e aceitou.

Madara, por aquela altura, já tinha cerca de quinze anos e era aquilo que se pode considerar um absoluto prodígio. Ele não aceitara por qualquer razão relacionada com amor a uma família que o desprezava, a sua razão era a impotência que sentira por não fazer nada quanto à morte da mãe e o conhecimento que o seu caminho seria muito mais difícil se fosse apenas um bastardo Uchiha. Entrar na família proporcionaria-a-lhe oportunidades inigualáveis e Madara não era só perfecionista, era ambicioso.

Tajima também não tinha ido buscar os filhos por caridade, ele era um típico líder Uchiha, tudo o que fazia tinha segundas e terceiras intenções. Não lhe escapou o facto de os seus dois filhos bastardos serem autênticos prodígios que poderiam trazer muito para o seu clã, e talvez até guiar o seu próprio filho mais velho, que apesar de ser o futuro líder e ser inteligente, não era nenhum génio.

Então, os irmãos acabaram por viver numa das vivendas perto da casa principal, estudavam nas melhores escolas, juntamente com os outros jovens pertencentes ao clã, e tinham direito a tudo o que queriam, incluindo treinadores dos mais variados desportos. Eles não só eram génios a nível intelectual, mas também a nível físico, sendo capazes de aprender várias artes marciais e técnicas de luta em tempo recorde. Mas Madara, apesar de continuar a ser o melhor, focara-se noutro ponto, na ciência. Achara ridículo que ninguém fosse capaz de encontrar curas para doenças raras mas que já existiam à muito tempo, então começou a fazer pesquisas e mais pesquisas.

Entretanto, levavam uma vida normal e ninguém ousava sequer dar a entender que sabia que eles eram os filhos bastardos do líder, apesar de todos o saberem. Incluindo o próprio filho mais velho, que foi aconselhado pelo pai a dar-se com "os dois prodígios". E ele fê-lo, não porque queria saber dos seus meios irmãos, mas porque isso era o que o seu pai queria.

Madara e Izuna também não gostavam do herdeiro. Eles eram capazes de bate-lo nas mais variadas áreas e todo o mundo podia ver isso, mas ele continuava a ser o herdeiro e eles os bastardos. Então, mantinham uma convivência aceitável, sem grandes aproximações.

Apesar de o prodígio passar grande parte do tempo na escola ou a estudar ou treinar com o seu irmão mais novo, também apreciava os seus momentos a sós. Foi na sua solidão que Madara conheceu pessoalmente Senju Hashirama. Não que ele não soubesse quem era o jovem moreno de longos cabelos pretos e olhos escuros. Nunca tinha falado com ele, mas já o observara por várias vezes, tal como o outro fizera, quando ele pensava que o Uchiha estava distraído. Harashirama era sábio e perspicaz, sendo muito habilidoso em negociações. No entanto, enquanto o outro se aproximava e atirava pedras ao rio, Madara viu nele um gentileza, carisma e acima de tudo, alguém leal, o que era raro.

Assim, apesar de serem eternos rivais, tanto na escola como fora dela, acabaram por desenvolver uma grande amizade em segredo. A única que Madara alguma vez tivera. Também começaram a treinar juntos e o Uchiha ficava cada vez mais entusiasmado com a perspectiva de lutar e competir com alguém que fosse digno, que fosse capaz de o ultrapassar em alguns pontos.

Algures no meio de um desses treinos, Harashirama confessou-lhe que tinha um sonho de fazer Konoha e o resto do país algo melhor. Um sitio onde as pessoas não tivessem que temer a influencia dos clãs mais poderosos e em que não houvesse danos colaterais. Esse acabou por também se tornar um objetivo do Uchiha.

E tudo parecia estar bem. Até ao momento em que, a meio de um simples jogo de basket que decorria numa aula de educação física, Izuna perdeu a força e caiu no chão enquanto tossia sangue. Quando o seu irmão mais velho soube, apressou-se a correr em seu socorro e leva-lo para casa. Ao saber do ocorrido, o seu pai fez questão de chamar um médico e Madara não se opôs, mas este só veio confirmar as suas suspeitas: Izuna sofria da mesma doença que a mãe de ambos. Não sabiam até que ponto a doença estava desenvolvida, mas de qualquer das maneiras, não existia uma cura.

Com os médicos a tentar prolongar a vida do seu irmão, Madara mudou completamente. Ele era, apesar de calculista e genial, uma pessoa sã e responsável para consigo e para com os outros. No entanto, havia-se tornado frio, distante e incontrolável, passando vários dias seguidos num laboratório tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma cura para o irmão.

Fez tudo o que pode, estudou várias possíveis curas e testou-as, mas nenhuma delas resultou. E enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente salvar a vida do irmão, o seu pai e meio irmão preocupavam-se com o destino do clã, chegando ao ponto de recusar quando ele engoliu o seu orgulho e pediu humildemente que o deixassem trabalhar nos laboratórios principais dos Uchiha, com a ajuda de uma equipa de profissionais. Madara nunca ultrapassou isso.

Naquele inverno, pela segunda vez na sua vida, Madara segurou o corpo sem vida de alguém que ele amava. Mas desta vez foi diferente, ele mudou completamente depois da morte do seu irmão, ficando com uma visão cruel e sanguinária do mundo onde vivia.

Ninguém sabe como ou porquê, mas quando voltou a aparecer no mundo exterior, o filho mais velho de Tajima desafiou o primogénito dos Uchiha, quando este fez questão de dar os seus "sentimentos pelo bastardo" do seu irmão, no tom mais irónico que era possível.

- Deve ser muito frustrante para ti, irmãozinho. – As palavras de Madara eram puro veneno. – Agarra-te a essa palavra. Bastardo, não é? – Por aquela altura, todos os que os rodeavam tinham as atenções postas neles e Tajima já se preparava para intervir. – Agarra-te a isso, pois essa é a única razão pela qual tu serás líder e eu não. Eu sou o primeiro filho e o prodígio enquanto tu és apenas... o homem comum.

Aquele momento ficou marcado na história dos Uchiha por várias razões. A primeira era que nunca nenhum bastardo havia falado com um membro da família principal daquela forma. Mas a mais importante fora a luta que acontecera a seguir. O herdeiro atirara-se para cima de Madara, pronto a dar-lhe um muro com toda a sua força, mas foi ele quem foi surpreendido, pois assim que o seu punho se aproximou do rosto do seu meio irmão, uma mão agarrou firmemente o seu pulso e ele foi lançado, literalmente, pelo ar até aterrar em cima de uma mesa que ali se encontrava, partindo-a e indo ao chão logo a seguir com uma costela partida e um pulso, aquele que tinha sido agarrado, deslocado. Mas nada disso lhe doía tanto como o orgulho.

Quando Tajima se aproximou, pronto para fazer sabe-se lá o quê ao seu filho mais velho, este limitou-se a baixar a cabeça e murmurar um agradecimento e uma despedida. O seu pai impediu-o, dizendo que as coisas não funcionavam assim dentro daquela família, ao que Madara respondeu que já não tinha família e que se aquele ato significava guerra, então que fosse, ele declarava guerra ao clã.

Durante dez anos, o seu nome foi esquecido, até voltar para Konoha como mercenário e matar o presidente da câmara da altura em frente aos vários líderes. Ninguém soube exatamente o que lhe tinha acontecido enquanto esteve ausente, mas o poder tanto monetário como o arsenal, bem como os criminosos que conseguira reunir às suas ordens foram fulcrais. Ele começou uma guerra da qual, no final, acabou por sair vitorioso. Quando matou o Hokage, ele fez questão de apontar uma katana ao pescoço do patriarca dos Uchiha e de o poupar, com a desculpa de ele ser o seu meio-irmãozinho. Aquilo lançou uma humilhação enorme perante o clã, uma que foi muito difícil de ultrapassar.

Harashirama assumiu o posto de Hokage e foi capaz de por em prática parte do seu sonho, foi nessa altura que as famílias mais importantes de Konoha deixaram de ter o poder de tudo à sua volta. Não que estas tivessem descido ao nível dos comuns mortais, ainda tinham um grande poder empresarial e monetário, bem como um prestigio inigualável. Foi nesta altura, com os Uchihas enterrados na sua própria vergonha e os Senju em guerra entre si por causa da liderança polémica e altruísta do atual Hokage, que os Hyuuga decidiram intervir. Os Senju não concordavam com as ações altruístas do atual presidente e o clã policial ainda permanecia na sua humilhação e desgraça, então, quem assumiu grande parte dos negócios e se apossou dos membros da liderança foram os membros do único clã restante que, mesmo perdendo alguns membros durante a guerra sanguinária, ainda tinha dinheiro e estatuto para liderar.

Madara podia até odiar a sua família, mas não deixava de ser um Uchiha. E todos conhecem o famoso orgulho dessa família. Foi por isso que ele decidiu intervir, anos mais tarde, no que viria a resultar na morte da mulher do líder do clã da altura. A mãe de Hinata.

Especula-se que o poder óbvio dos Hyuuga não fora a única razão do ataque pessoal de Madara, no entanto, Hiashi manteve-se em silêncio sobre o assunto, aceitando a morte da mulher como um mero acidente.

Quando Harashirama morreu, formaram-se boatos que Madara iria regressar a Konoha para uma guerra final, uma vez que este já não possuía quaisquer laços com Konoha. No entanto, isto nunca chegou a acontecer. Tudo o que se ouvia de mercenário prodígio com olhos cor de sangue, nos dias atuais, eram nada mais que rumores sussurrados entre os mais velhos.

Hinata manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos depois de os quatro homens presentes no escritório do seu pai terminarem de falar. Inicialmente, que se chegou à frente para contar aquilo que sabia foi Pain, no entanto, Itachi preenchera algumas lacunas. Era de esperar que o Uchiha tivesse mais informação sobre o assunto, já que Madara era sua família.

_Então ele é tio de Itachi. _Pensou ela. No entanto, mesmo com os relatos dos Akatsuki, ainda haviam muita informação em falta. Teria de ver se Kurenai sabia mais alguma coisa, ou até mesmo uma das outras que eram amigas da sua mãe, já que elas pareciam ter as suas próprias maneiras de conseguir informação.

- Compreendo. – Ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de voltar a encara-los. – Hidan e Kakuzo que levem o meu tio e Neji a casa e se assegurem da sua segurança. Deidara, Sasori, usem todos os meios possíveis para descobrir onde se encontra Orochimaru. Se ele se encontra num estado debilitado, é mais propicio a falhar e ser encontrado que Madara. Itachi e Pain, assegurem-se da segurança da mansão. Os restantes podem voltar às missões anteriores.

- Entendido. – A resposta veio em uníssono e eles mantiveram-se quietos, em frente a ela, como se esperassem alguma coisa. Ela reviu na sua cabeça as memórias das interações entre o seu pai e a organização, tentando lembrar-se se ele fazia alguma coisa depois de dar ordens estrategicamente planeadas. – Oh, sim, dispensados.

E todos viraram costas, saindo do escritório logo em seguida. Itachi lançou-lhe um último olhar, maneando levemente a cabeça numa aprovação.

Exausta, suspirou. Pensar no que o seu pai faria era muito mais difícil do que ela inicialmente pensara, mas não tinha escolha se não fazê-lo. E o facto de não ficar encarregada dos negócios ilícitos da família era pelo melhor, já que ela não se conseguia ver à frente de tal império. Ela, que até há muito pouco tempo atrás, reprimia arrepios sempre que se cruzava com alguns dos Akatsukis pelos corredores da mansão Hyuuga. Infelizmente, nem todos eram como Itachi, ela levara algum tempo a habituar-se às extravagancias e ao aspecto, sempre ameaçador, dos restantes membros.

Apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos e respirou fundo, pausadamente, procurando acalmar as batidas rápidas do seu coração, que ainda não parara o seu som incessante desde que ela entrara na sala de reuniões.

Não podia fraquejar agora, simplesmente não podia. Tinha de encontrar força dentro dela para ir em frente, para proteger não só o pai, mas também a sua irmã e restante família. Se ela falhasse, ou se acobardasse, as consequências cairiam sobre eles também.

Acabou por descer da secretaria rapidamente e afastou aqueles pensamentos. Tinha muita coisa para fazer. Em primeiro lugar, tinha de ver o pai e a irmã, porque só assim conseguiria continuar com tudo aquilo e depois... Bem, depois ela tinha que falar com Kurenai. Estava na altura de ela aceitar ser como a sua mãe. Estava na altura de ela se tornar, verdadeiramente, líder dos Hyuuga, à sua própria maneira. Se iria fazer isto enquanto o seu pai não acordasse, então ela iria fazê-lo á sua maneira.

_O Itachi não vai gostar nada disto..._ Suspirou, sem conseguir conter um ligeiro divertimento. Não, definitivamente Itachi não ia gostar nada que ela aceitasse a proposta de Kurenai.

_Continua..._


End file.
